


Miranda's Secret

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family, Gen, Girl Penis, I can't even think of suitable tags, Mirandy Bingo, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, NSFW, Pre-Relationship, Revenge, Sexual Humor, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writer Bingo, maybe funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Miranda has a secret but Andy's reaction to it surprises them both. (I know the summary sucks)





	1. The Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. This story has plagued me for a while. I found the time to do it on one of my many 300km round trips this week. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 5 - X gets a Penis.
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

Miranda had a secret, a very large one, that had her forcing her husband's into signing iron-clad NDA's and the usual prenups. She couldn't have her secret out there for the world to see. The world already knew her as various sobriquets, she could imagine the added cruelty of them should her secret come to light.

It was a secret that, especially today, tested Miranda's patience and self-control. As she'd entered her office that morning Andréa had met her at the door, with a large smile and Miranda had offered her usual appraisal. Swallowing audibly she had nodded once and tried to reel off her instructions for the day, but she was visibly distracted by the brunette.

Andréa's outfits seemed to get more daring daily, the skirts showing an expanse of toned leg and her blouses plunging in such a way that made Miranda want to dive right between those perfect breasts. It was like the young woman knew her deepest desires, knew what to wear to set her pulse racing and made her want to just forget every measure she had put into place to protect herself and her Bobbsey's.

She felt the twitch between her legs and had groaned internally, this was not the time nor the place for that part of her to misbehave. In her mind, she uttered her usual mantra. "Maggie Thatcher, Maggie Thatcher, Maggie Thatcher." It didn't work. She upped the ante. "Steven Tyler, Steven Tyler, Steven Tyler." Oh God, it still wasn't working. The image of Andréa entered her mind, wearing nothing but the latest La Perla lingerie, a garter belt and stockings. "Donald Trump, Donald Trump, Donald Trump." She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as the twitching eased and she could walk into her office without being embarrassed.

Moving to her desk she sat and looked up. She groaned quietly when Andréa followed her into the office and closed the door. "Did I ask for your presence Ahn-drey-ah? Don't let the door hit you on the way out. That's all." She flicked her hand dismissively.

She waited, wondering what the young woman was playing at, usually, she would have stuttered a brief apology and rushed away. This time she stalked towards her in her 5-inch Manolo Blahnik's and Miranda swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Andréa placed two hands on the desk and leaned forward, her cleavage at her eye level. "You didn't finish the day's instructions. You seem distracted, Miranda. Is there anything you need from me?" Those pouting lips had her mesmerised and Miranda couldn't stop her body's reaction to the teasing tone of the young woman's voice. Getting herself under control, she shook her head. "Are you sure?" She marked Andréa smirking knowingly.

"Th...that's all, Andréa." She stuttered out.

She watched as Andréa straightened up and turned on her heel. Turning her head she smiled widely. "Okaydokey." She walked away, her hips and ass swaying deliciously. "You know where I am if you need anything."

As the door closed behind Andréa, she let her head fall on the desk and breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close call. It was time for her to push Andréa into another department, or out of Runway entirely. Her urge for the young woman was becoming an inconvenience of epic proportions.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy stalked to the Closet and found Nigel. He took in her outfit and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Six. You look wonderful."

"Do you think so? I'm not too sure." She muttered.

She saw Nigel look at her intently. She saw him twirl his finger. "Turn." She did as he asked and as she faced him spotted his smile. "I want to know who you're dressing to impress, most of the guys here are as gay as a row of flaming pink flamingoes." His grin widened. "Is it Paul from editorial? He seems pretty enamoured."

"Married Paul? The one with four kids, prematurely balding, with that paunch? Fuck no! I wouldn't touch him with yours." She hissed, astonished that Nigel's mind had gone there.

"So who?" She looked at him and saw the curiosity shining in his eyes, she could trust him, couldn't she?

"Miranda." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't question her further. Luck was against her.

"What?" He screeched. She grimaced. "Our illustrious leader? You're fucking kidding right?" At the shake of her head, he roared for a few moments before getting himself under control. "Oh sweetie, you are in for a world of pain if you could even consider Miranda would let herself be with you in that way." Tears formed at his dismissal of her and he patted her arm reassuringly. "I'm not saying that to hurt you, Six. Miranda is an enigma. I mean look at those two husbands of hers. Both spineless assholes. They couldn't tame the dragon so what makes you think you could?"

"I see past all that bullshit, Nige, all those ridiculous nicknames aren't all she is. I see the woman behind the Dragon. I don't want to tame her or change her. I want to love her in a way she deserves." She stated softly. "I adore how ballsy she is. How she isn't scared to do what she does, better than most men in business, with more integrity and..." She trailed off as she felt the air shift around her and sighed, knowing Miranda was there. Nigel let out a small squeak and Andy turned to see Miranda looking at her contemplatively.

"Andréa, I need you to go to James Holt and pick up the design he has for the dress for the next benefit." Andy's shoulders slumped when Miranda's eyes flittered away from her to stare at Nigel coldly. "Nigel, my office." She watched as Miranda spun on her heel and made her way from the closet with Nigel scurrying rapidly after her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda sat at her desk and looked at her oldest friend and confidante. "What do you think of taking Andréa under your wing in the art department?"

"She'd be better suited to the editorial team." Nigel's words startled her and she couldn't stop the biting words that let him understand she'd overheard every word.

"And have the married Paul fawning over her. No, I don't think so." Her statement had Nigel chuckling.

"Then I suppose if she has to move it will be my gain. She won't be happy though, Mira." She watched as Nigel searched her eyes. Seeing her feelings in them he nodded. "When will you tell her?"

"Today." She stated. "She's becoming a distraction I can no longer afford. Those skirts and blouses..." She trailed off and closed her eyes.

"You should just tell her." She flinched at the words spoken with gentleness.

"No, I cannot do that. I could not bear for her to look at me as if I was some kind of freak." Her words were whispered, her heartbreak clear. She had been astounded by Andréa's words, but she did not believe the strength of feelings would bypass the horror of what she was.

Thinking back, she had recognised early in life she differed from everyone else, her parents had always been distant, her sibling's cruel. It was in her teens she realised just how different she was, and it had caused her pain. She was bullied and belittled by her peers. Those were dark days, and she had run away at the first opportunity and never looked back. She had changed her name, she had started afresh, and she had worked her fingers to the bone to have a comfortable life. She was unwilling to rock the boat further in case it toppled her into stormy waters. Looking up she saw the concern in Nigel's eyes.

He shook his head gently. "I think you could trust her, but ultimately, it is your decision."

"That's all, Nigel." She stated softly. "Go, do your work."

"Yes, Miranda." His words had her chuckling. She knew he understood he had a special place in her heart, but it wouldn't do to show favouritism at Runway. As he stepped towards the door, she let herself whisper. "Thank you, Nigel."

"Anytime, Mira." She watched him turn to catch her eyes. "Promise me one thing, be gentle with our Six. Her heart is a wondrous thing, I would hate to see it break."

"So would I." She admitted.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy returned to Runway with the designs and a searing hot Triple, Venti, No Foam Latte. The door to Miranda's office was closed and the second assistant, that had replaced Emily when she'd moved to Runway Paris, rolled her eyes and shrugged at her raised eyebrow. The silent question unanswered. She'd learned quickly not to question the editor.

Shaking her head, she entered Miranda's office silently. She caught a groan coming from the chair behind Miranda's desk and became concerned. Whatever was going on with the Editor sounded painful. Closing the door soundlessly behind her she stepped towards the desk and listened to the gentle huffs of breath and the occasional little moan.

Curiously she stepped towards the desk and placed the coffee and the design folder down on the desk. As she made to move silently away, she heard her name whimpered and her breath caught. Unable to stop herself, her feet took her to Miranda's side, looking down she was amazed at what she saw.

Her eyes widening, she took in the sight of Miranda, hair falling into her face and eyes closed. Her hand was between the folds of her unfastened trousers, jerking what seemed to be quite a large penis.

She could see the glistening tip, primed with pre-cum and bit her lip. The sight was remarkable, and she found her mouth suddenly dry and an ache was forming from deep within her. It was unexpected, yet thrilling. Falling softly to her knees, she observed as Miranda continued with a firm grip to move her hand, her hips jerking wildly as she let out a deep moan. Andy couldn't help but lean over her breath tickling the tip of Miranda's penis.

Looking up, she saw the moment Miranda's eyes blazed open and realised she was there. Seeing the pain and embarrassment filtering through the older woman's eyes she spoke gently. "So beautiful." She wanted to reassure Miranda, seeing the vulnerability expressed in the depth of blue, the fear of her censure. Bending her head further she swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the saltiness and humming. Miranda groaned louder and her eyes fell closed. "Magnificent." She whispered loud enough to be heard.

She noticed as Miranda's hand stilled and tears fell unwillingly from her eyes. "Andréa, do not say things that cannot be true." Andy's eyes followed as Miranda tried to push herself back into her trousers, something she seemed to struggle with due to her extraordinary erection.

She placed her warm hand on Miranda's knee. "Don't tell me what is the truth. You don't know what I think or feel, but I could show you." She stated. Miranda jerked away from her warm touch but she persevered and moved between the older woman's legs. "You can say no, send me away, fire me..." She swallowed nervously. "...but I will keep this secret, I will take it to the grave, for no other reason than to save you whatever embarrassment you seem to be feeling right now. But to be honest, the only thing I want to do is to show you how amazing this is. How beautiful you are..." She bit her lip when Miranda looked down at her, her eyes unguarded. "...You can trust me." She whispered looking up into Miranda's eyes, hoping the woman would see her sincerity.

"Show me." She caught the editor's whisper. Unable to stop the megawatt smile she tugged at Miranda's trouser's and panties and was amazed when she raised her ass for them to slide down her legs. Removing them she saw the thatch of red between the legs and her eyes sparkled. She had not expected that.

Leaning forward again she blew warm air against Miranda and felt the older woman shudder at the unexpected heat. Licking her lips she looked up into Miranda's eyes as her mouth moved to capture the length of Miranda in its entirety.

She was stunned when Miranda's hands pulled her hair tie free and entangled themselves in her hair.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At the feel of the moist warmth surrounding her cock for the first time, she could not stop her hands from moving into Andréa's hair. Untying it from its high ponytail and running her fingers firmly against her scalp before tangling her hands within its deep lusciousness and thrusting her hips as a talented tongue swirled around her.

Nothing had ever felt as amazing as Andréa's mouth on her and she knew it was only a matter of time until she exploded. Would Andréa mind if she came in her mouth or would she prefer...

The decision was almost taken away from her until the mouth extracted itself from the sensual torment it was inflicting on her. "Mm, Miranda, you taste good." Miranda's eyes widened at the words and she groaned as light fingers trailed up her column, teasingly. "I bet you'd feel even better inside me." Miranda looked into eyes darkened by desire and couldn't stop the moan of excitement at the thought of filling the young woman, of moving into her slow, fast and in either instance teasingly.

"Yes, I believe you may be right, darling." She stated haltingly, the endearment tumbling from her mouth as nimble fingers circled her opening as the other hand scratched lightly at her balls. The sensory overload she experienced at that moment was overpowering and she grew wetter and more hard. "Mm, Andréa. I am in your accomplished hands. I've never..." She almost admitted that this was the first time she had been intimate with a woman. Biting her lip she looked down to see Andréa's eyes shining with delight.

"Well, I shall have to make it memorable." Miranda was stunned at the words, the young woman had gauged her meaning without her fully voicing it. She watched as Andréa rummaged in the bag beside her, finding her wallet she pulled a condom out and sat it on the corner of the desk before smiling up at the woman. "Gimme two secs, I'll lock the door, or we could take this to the bathroom?" She shook her head at the last idea, knowing she wanted to take the brunette on her desk, to relive the fantasy that had been plaguing her thoroughly over the last few months.

Her eyes followed Andréa across the room, unable to tear them away. She smirked to see the young woman poke her head around the door. "Jessica, cancel the run through, once that is done go to Hermès and pick up Miranda's scarves, while you do that call the vet and see if Patricia is ready for pickup, if she is, take her directly to the townhouse, please call Cara first to ensure someone is there, if she isn't Patricia will appreciate a run in the park, she apparently needs the exercise." She heard the second assistant scurrying through the outer office, screeching into her cell. She smiled when the brunette closed the door and flipped the lock.

She was throbbing painfully at the thought of devouring the young woman, who seemed suddenly nervous. Gesturing for the young woman she offered a genuine smile which seemed to terrify the young woman further. "Come here, Andréa. I promise I do not bite." She whispered gently.

Her smile widened as she heard the whispered. "Shame." Her eyes devoured the young woman walking towards her, unzipping her skirt. As it slid over her hips, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Her imagination had not been wrong as Andréa stepped in front of her wearing a lacy black thong and garter belt from the latest La Perla collection. She was glorious.

She was stunned as Andréa straddled her thighs, she was straining desperately against the thin material of her thong, and she could feel the wetness against her. Unable to stop herself she breached the thin material covering the young woman, and swiped through the pooling wetness with two fingers, pulling them free she tasted them and her eyes closed at the sweetness.

She caught Andréa's small moan and cupped the young woman's ass. Unable to stop herself she caught her lips in a blistering kiss, unable to stop herself she jerked her hips, rubbing herself against the woman on top of her as their kisses deepened and their passion took over.

She could feel herself becoming harder. Standing she set Andréa on her feet and spun her around, pressing against her ass. "May I take you from behind? I want so much to take you over my desk." She witnessed the nod of agreement. Smirking she unfastened the clips of the garter belt and pulled it down her long legs, followed by the silky stockings, delighting at the compliance of the young woman. As the young woman stepped out of the items, she ran her hands over the firm ass before pulling her lacy thong down, leaving her in her blouse and heels. "Beautiful, she husked.

Moving Andréa's hair to one side and trailing her lips over the pale neck in front of her she bit down lightly. She was pressed firmly against the young woman and her hands were roaming under the blouse, coming up to cup the lace-clad breasts as Andréa arched into her touch as her thumbs teased the hardening nipples.

She felt the heat coming from Andréa and could not stop herself, she let the moment overwhelm her and moved her hands down over her ribs and stomach to grasp her hips. Positioning herself, so Andréa had no choice but to widen her stance, she eased Andréa forward she looked down to see her firm ass in the air as she steadied herself against the glass table.

The sight of it was erotic and unable to control herself she moved her fingers again over the young woman before easing herself slowly into the young woman, feeling the walls clenching around her, she moaned and moved slowly, adjusting to the new sensations.

Andréa moved against her, rocking her hips and impaling herself fully on her cock. One of them moaned, a deeply sensual sound, and Miranda rocked in time to the young woman's movements. In a matter of moments, she felt the walls clenching around her and she could feel herself losing control. She slammed harder into the brunette and continued to ride her into an orgasm,

Hearing Andréa's keening wail as she climaxed, she let herself go with a groan, firing hot cum into the woman under her with thrust after thrust until they both stilled, sated. Their breathing ragged.

"Miranda?" She caught the whisper as she pulled gently out of Andréa. She saw the brunette's eye's peering at her hesitantly over her shoulder. "Please tell me you used the condom." The voice was worried, and she closed her eyes.

How the hell had she been so foolish and irresponsible?

"I'm sorry." She turned away from the accusing glare that was bound to happen, the moment of pure joy destroyed by her lack of control. "I am so sorry, darling."

Warm hands appeared around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. She felt her heart flutter and a ray of hope appeared. "It'll be okay, Miranda. I'm sure."

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"Never." The answer made her heart soar and turning in Andréa's arms she clutched her to her chest. "I love you, Miranda. All of you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Just Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 4 - Just Sex.
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

It had been eight weeks since that fateful day in her office when Andréa found her masturbating to the thought of her, and they had been having sex almost constantly since. Apart from that week three weeks later, where the young woman's period arrived, as usual, letting them both breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Sitting in her office, she considered the first time with the brunette. She remembered being pinned to the chair, her cock resting between them as she swiped her fingers through Andréa's folds, The sweet yet tangy taste of her on the tip of the tongue as she'd raised her fingers to her lips, and the smell of the woman's arousal driving her wild with want, she had been aroused and confused.

She's once asked her first husband, James, what it was like to be inside a woman. His explanation ended up being extraordinarily lacking, which was probably why he was an investment broker. He couldn't make her understand how surreal it was, how heavenly. She was amazed to find out how soaked Andréa became, allowing her to just slip in effortlessly. She had been very surprised at how soft it was inside the young woman, the pulse and squeeze of Andréa's vagina, not smooth by any means, but the textured walls provided a friction that was invigorating. It was like her cock was being grabbed and enveloped by the warmth. And moving inside her, she couldn't find words. Her body reacted instinctively to the brunette. "Awesome." She whispered with a smile before frowning as she found the word lacking.

She thought of the first time she made Andréa climax with only her tongue and smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_She wanted to make Andréa feel as good as she did after that first afternoon in her office and had a few ideas forming. The young woman seemed so focused on giving her pleasure she believed she sometimes forgot her own, which was unacceptable._

_Hearing the door snick closed she looked down at the clock on her Mac and saw it was almost 10:00 pm. "_ _Andréa..." She called softly for the brunette. She couldn't help the involuntary smile that formed as the young woman entered her study. "...Do you have someplace you need to be?" Seeing the shake of head her smile widened. "Come." She stood and waited nervously as the young woman hesitated. "Please."_ _Andréa stepped beside her and clasped her hand and she walked them to the sofa. "Sit, darling. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a glass of wine?"_

_"Yes, please."_ _Andréa's voice was husky, and she stepped to the corner of the room where there was a small mini bar setup. She poured them both a glass of chilled white wine, knowing it is what the brunette preferred. Holding the two glasses in one hand she made her way back to the sofa and seated herself next to the young woman before handing her the glass._

_She sat slightly turned towards the young woman, one leg bent under her, the other resting on the floor. She was barefoot and dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a soft cashmere jumper. It was rare she allowed herself to be seen this way, but she trusted in this amazing young woman. "I was hoping you would stay with me for a while,_ _Andréa_ _. The twins are at a sleepover and I am tired of my own swirling thoughts. Even Patricia seems to have abandoned me." She offered the young woman a rueful smile._

_"Oh, of course, Miranda. Would you like to talk, I can make us something to eat or..." Miranda chuckled._

_"No, no talking. I have a gift for you. Something deeply intimate and hopefully extraordinarily satisfying. Are you willing?" She observed the young woman nodding happily as she sipped her wine._

_"Yes." The huskiness returned to Andréa's voice, her desire suddenly clear in the darkening of her eyes._

_She pulled the glass of wine from her hands. She pounced, taking the brunette off guard but found her kisses being returned hungrily. She dropped the glass causing_ _Andréa to gasp. "Do not concern yourself with that." She husked between kisses. She eased herself onto_ _Andréa's lap and eased the young woman into a reclining position. "I will take this slow, my darling." A flush crept up_ _Andréa's neck and up to her cheeks. The beauty of it caused her breath to catch. "I love how you look." She whispered hoarsely as her hands moved under the brunette's flowing tunic to cup her breasts. She unclasped the front fastener of her bra and let her thumbs run over the rapidly hardening peaks, teasingly. Loving how the young woman's body responded to her touch._

_Pulling the tunic over_ _Andréa's head she pulled the bra from her arms and set to work, swirling her tongue around each nipple. When her tongue wasn't laving her fingers were teasing and_ _Andréa was arching into her, her eyes closed and her breathing ragged as she was overwhelmed by her desire. She moved down over_ _Andréa's toned stomach and swirled her tongue in her belly button as her hand came to unfasten the young woman's jeans. She pulled at them until_ _Andréa got the hint and lifted her backside to allow her to pull them free along with her ruined panties._

_Laying her head against_ _Andréa's stomach she got her nerves under control as the brunette's fingers ran through the short hairs at the back of her neck soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to do this." Miranda raised her eyes and saw the understanding in her expressive eyes. "We can just lie here. Whatever you need"_

_She was stunned by the words and by the warmth settling around her heart. Looking into those beautiful eyes she bit lightly on her pelvic bone and grinned as it jumped under her ministrations, she soothed her tongue over the bone soothingly before moving lower and planting her hands firmly on_ _Andréa's ass, pressing light gentle kisses on her inner thighs and the outer lips. She pressed her lips firmly until they came to rest against the hood of her clit._

_"Mm...more." The whispered please sent a thrill of arousal through her and a warm ache for more touching, more feeling, more kissing and dare she hope, more love, only ever with this beautiful woman. She slipped a pillow under_ _Andréa's hips as h_ _er tongue began its exploration, forcing its way between Andréa's inner lips to skirt the entrance, pressing inwards further on each pass. The woman below her tasted wonderful. It was such an extraordinary sensation, her tongue making its way relentlessly towards that secret nub of flesh which she knew was desperate for her touch._

_"Mm, you taste so good." She husked. "I'd like to keep going. Is that okay?" She asked softly._

_"Don't you dare fucking stop now?" Her words had her pushing her tongue deep into her opening and a keening wail pushed her further. She couldn't help her own whimper at the experience._ _She moved up, flicking her tongue fast before sliding her tongue back down. and repeating the process. Humming into the folds before trapping the engorged clit between her lips and using her tongue to push back the hood and pressed firmly._ _Andréa's cry of pleasure had her tongue stroking it back and forth, side to side. The young woman's breath was now coming in pants, and she knew she was close to coming undone. Capturing the clit between her lips again, she sucked, hard, while her tongue continued to circle and press._

_Andréa's thighs clamped closed, and she called out to God and Miranda as she came. The sound of her pleasure, the shuddering against her mouth had her inflamed. But what really blew her mind was the copious fluids squirting from the young woman's pussy._ _Unable to help herself, she released her cock and pulled it into her palm, jerking it wildly. She wished she had the foresight to put a condom in a pocket and take what she desperately craved._

_Once_ _Andréa realised what she was doing, she pulled her up and wrapped her own hand around her length, moving in tandem with Miranda's own hand before moving it to finger her opening lightly. "I wish you were inside me now."_ _Andréa rasped in her ear, causing her to whimper._ _Andréa's hand came to cup the tip as she came into the young woman's palm, shuddering at the intensity of her climax. They held onto each other tightly until Miranda shifted, realising her full weight was on the woman below, shifting to the side she observed the lazy smile on the brunette's face and her heart smiled._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She looked on the past few weeks with some concern. They had yet to go on a date or to spend a full night together. And although she had queried it with Andréa, words meant to soothe her had hit home. And she'd found herself annoyed by them. She remembered the night two weeks before when her concerns had risen exponentially.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Andréa continued to deliver the book even though Jessica was more than ready to take over the job. The brunette saw it as a way for them to spend a few additional moments together, in private. So often their gentle kisses inflamed their passion, and they ended up in an intimate embrace._

_Upon entering the study Andréa had placed the book on her desk before straddling her in the chair before un-tucking her blouse, unbuttoning her trousers and freeing her already hard cock from its confinement. She cupped her balls gently before giving them a small squeeze and chucking over the small moan of delight she gave._

_Taking her cock in a firm grip,_ _Andréa_ _pumped it where it rose between them. Putting the other arm behind her she reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out a foil wrapped Trojan. Tearing the foil between her teeth she pulled the condom loose, spitting the leftover foil onto the floor below them in her rush, she stopped her movements and removed her hand to use it to squeeze the tip of the protective covering as the other rolled it efficiently over her. She watched intently, stunned by the brunette's easy movements, as she raised herself onto her knees she pulled her skirt over her hips, before sliding down onto the length with a small gasp._

_At that moment she realised the young woman was not wearing panties, and the thought caused her desire to ratchet even further._ _They sat for a few moments, adjusting to each other, before Andréa moved, almost pulling herself off Miranda to push down more fully. Their speed picked up, and the chair groaned underneath their combined movements, the casters becoming skewered as they moved._

_Her eyes fell closed and her hands cupped the beautiful backside of the woman above her to aid in their frenzied movements. She heard the demanding whisper. "Look at me." Her eyes blazed open, and she saw her own passion and desire reflected in the deep onyx pools looking down at her._

_They moved in sync until she sensed the young woman was about to come. With three hard thrusts they came together, their shouts captured by demanding mouths that fought for dominance as their tongues entwined and their teeth nipped at each other's lips as they rode out their climaxes._

_As they stilled and caught their breath, she couldn't help the whimpered question. "Andréa, what is this?"_

_"It's just sex, Miranda. Just chill, okay?" She was stunned by those words as she watched Andréa rearrange her clothing before slipping off her knee and walking from her study, leaving the townhouse as silently as she'd entered._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She found she couldn't **_just_ ** chill. To her, it wasn't _**just** _ sex. The young woman had claimed, in her initial moment of panic after their first time, she loved her. Wasn't that true?

She thought of the previous night.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The twins were aware something was happening between the two women but had yet to question her, and if truth be told she had no idea what to tell them._

_Andréa arrived while they were eating dinner. This happened occasionally, and she usually left quietly, leaving a small note behind with the book. Tonight, however, Cassidy had jumped up and careered down the corridor into Andréa's arms._

_"Andy, we've missed you. We are about to eat dessert. Come have pie with us?" She caught the whispered response, but couldn't make out the words. "Mom won't mind, I promise."_ _The next thing she knew, Andréa was led into the kitchen by the hand and pushed into the seat next to her, offering her a shy smile._

_Standing she grabbed another plate and dessert fork and sliced the apple pie, gesturing to help herself to the homemade Vanilla Bean ice cream that would accompany their dessert. She sat down and they ate in silence._ _Her breath caught at the hum of pleasure Andréa let out at her first taste of the ice cream and the words that followed amazed her. "This is the second best thing I ever tasted. Thank you."_ _The smirk that lit up the brunette's face was teasing, and she raised an eyebrow._

_She heard her eldest daughter, Caroline's, question and blushed. "What's the first?"_

_Her eyes blazed open, and she saw the flush creeping up Andréa's neck. "My favourite is recent too. Coffee and mint with a hint of_ _chocolate._ _Miranda knew the meaning of the words and their eyes connected. She offered the brunette a small smile and let her mind fly back in time._

_A few days before she was brought a peppermint Mocha late in the afternoon, she had asked for Andréa to surprise her with something different from her usual searing hot Latte._ _After taking her first sip and humming as the flavour exploded on her tongue she had found the coffee being taken from her hands as her lips were caught in a searing kiss._

_Andréa's talented tongue owned her and she couldn't stop herself from deepening their contact. They both understood they had no time to do anything but kiss. She had a budget meeting with Irv in the next five minutes._ _As their kisses eased off, and Andréa offered her a mega-watt smile before licking her lips. "Mm, thank you." The whispered words had her heart clenching, and she_ _forced herself to swallow the words she ached to say to the young woman, the love that wanted to pour from the depths of her soul._

_"That's all." She whispered. She tore her eyes away from the retreating brunette and looked down at her budget reports to get herself under control._

_She was still angry and deeply hurt by the brunette's words about the relationship they were forming. She believed Andréa was trying to justify what they were doing, to herself. To find a reason for it, other than love._

_Surely Andréa knew there was love involved? Surely she wasn't oblivious to emotions she invoked within her even if she struggled to voice them?_

_This thing between them was not purely physical, it couldn't be. It had impacted her so fully, somehow she had been open and vulnerable with Andréa, one more person who has seen more of her than many ever would._

_After dessert, they had made their way to her study. She was hoping to have it out with the young woman, instead, they met halfway, their lips crashing together spectacularly._

_Andréa allowed herself to be walked back to the couch and before she could push the young woman down, she was spun around and she landed on the soft leather with the young woman hovering hesitantly over her._

_"I want to try something different." The words filtered through her brain and she nodded enthusiastically. Andréa pulled her skirt down over her hips, followed quickly by her panties._

_As she sat up to remove Andréa's clothes, her arms were pushed over her head in a form one-handed hold. She gave in as those pouting lips roamed over her stomach and thighs. Little sighs escaping her throat as teeth scraped teasingly over her. She felt Andrea's warm breath on her, blowing teasingly under her balls. Her breath caught when she realised what the young planned and shuddered as her tongue teased her hole lightly before pressing inside with short thrusts._

_She met each thrust of the tongue, marvelling over the gentleness as_ _Andréa's free hand roamed over her stomach and thighs before coming to rest at the base of her cock. She pumped both her tongue and hand in sync and groaned, her hips moving to meet both. She knew the orgasm she would experience would be wondrous, but it also terrified her. She tensed up under the brunette as she worked diligently to bring her over the edge. Unable to resist she came from both areas as_ _Andréa lapped at her, taking her cum into her mouth with ease._

_As she returned to Earth she was blindsided by the words the brunette spoke. "I have my resignation. I start at the Mirror in three weeks."_ _She hid the devastation she experienced when the worlds filtered through her mind and she realised she would lose the sunny brunette from her life._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda told Andréa she would move her to the art department a few days after their first time, Andréa had requested time, which was willingly granted. And last night she had been hit with the force of the news Andréa had gotten a job at some two-bit newspaper. Looking up she saw Andréa hovering in the doorway.

Unthinkingly she had called the young woman's name, and she'd responded accordingly. Gesturing her in she watched as she closed the door silently and sat in front of her. "It'snotjustsex." Her words ran into one another to get them out.

She noticed as Andréa sat back and frowned as she tried to decipher the words. "What is it then?" The words were uttered hesitantly.

"More, so much more." She husked. "This has been a big deal for me, since that first time." Her fingers trailed over her desk and she bit her lip as her mind threw up images of their first time if how she had filled and moved against Andréa that first time, the wonder and amazement. "The emotions you bring out in me, the connection I feel to you, it is not just sex, darling."

She caught Andréa's eyes and saw her processing the words. She saw the insecurity in those expressive eyes. They often closed as they moved together in the moments they shared, more often than not at the Townhouse, but other times they blazed open and held a fire within them that burnt a trail to her soul. This was the first time she had observed the unguarded insecurity. She had whispered how beautiful she found the young woman, words said in the heat of passion, but no less true. "You are beautiful, my Andréa. I have no shame from being with you."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she caught Andréa's gasp of disbelief, but blazed open at Andrea's next words. "And what if I told you I was pregnant?"

She saw the confusion and fear in the depth of Andréa's eyes, but also the small hope. "Then I would say it is time we discussed our future, my darling. Will you come to dinner with me tonight?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Twin Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 2 - The Twins
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

The twins recognised there was something going on between their mom and her ex-assistant Andy 'Ahn-dréy-ah' Sachs. Things seemed to change just before the young woman left Runway for her new job at the Mirror, but they struggled to pinpoint the exact time. Things became easier between their mom and Andy just before Paris and the brunette stood by their mom through Irv's manoeuvring against her and the divorce from Stephen.

They spoke silently at length, having abandoned their old twin language, and on this subject, they disagreed about things for the first time.

Cassidy was happy with the idea of her mom wanting to date Andy even if it wasn't official yet. Andy appeared kind and made her mom smile. She even caught her mom humming as she made them pancakes for breakfast on Sunday. It made her happy to recognise her mom as being happy, and as far as she was concerned that was all that mattered. Moreover, lesbianism was cool, just look at Ellen and Portia. What cemented her opinion, Andy hadn't tattled on them when they made her come upstairs that first night she brought the book, and she'd arrived at the train station the next day with those awesome Harry Potter manuscripts bound in their favourite colours.

Caroline, however, was angry. She understood it would mean the press would come barging back into their lives, spewing their filth and hatred. Her friends would give her shit for having two ' _moms_ '. Things had been bad enough after the divorce from that douche, Stephen. She heard her mom crying at night while the divorce occurred because he made their mom believe she was unworthy of love and respect, and it would only be a matter of time until Andy did the same. She wouldn't let herself love the brunette because Andy would leave just like everyone else did. She may seem nice now, but so had Stephen initially, but like everyone else, he proved no one could put up with her mom for long.

Both girls knew their mom was different to everyone else's moms. It was something they were used to, and she explained it to them when they were a little younger, and they accepted the difference, knowing it didn't change who their mom was. She was still beautiful, and she loved them more than anything else in the world. It didn't mean she was a monster or a freak, words that Stephen threw at her that night Andy interrupted their arguing. They made promises not to say anything to their friends after she explained that the world rarely accepted those that were different but it was something she was born with and it possessed a name.  _Intersex._

Cassidy imagined being intersex would be fun. In her childish enthusiasm, she supposed it would be great to pee standing up, or to have the excuse not to sit all prim and proper like their mom expected of them as young ladies.

Caroline did not let herself dwell on how different her mom was to other moms. Her mom was a lady and acted like one. Well, apart from that night she found her mom and Andy in the study kissing, they were oblivious to everything but each other. That night she was reminded of Stephen and that blonde he used to sneak into the house behind her moms back.

Cassidy and Caroline had discussed their mom's differences, and they both swore they would always love and support her. The issue with Andy had them reaching a silent impasse, refusing to speak about it further when it led to their arguments.

Cassidy's biggest issue with Caroline was to do with her lack of support regarding her mom and Andy. She was too concerned about what everyone else thought and said and thought her older sister, by all of 17 minutes, was being ridiculous. Why couldn't she understand just how happy their mom was and accept it at face value?

Caroline's biggest issue with Cassidy was her blind support of their mom. She wasn't taking events from the past into account to study this thing logically. She considered the 17 minutes between their births made a big difference, her younger sister was being immature. Why couldn't she recognise what a mistake their mom was making and sit back doing nothing?

Caroline tried to ignore Andy's presence where possible, but she had an underlying curiosity.

Cassidy welcomed her with open arms and openly asked questions and showed a genuine interest.

They were both curious about the young woman and her intentions towards their mom.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda and Andy had been enjoying quiet dinners out and at the townhouse, since she had left Runway two weeks before. They were getting to know each other and finding delight in their alone time. The passion and desire they had for one another, was always there, and they acted on it where possible.

Miranda showed an interest in Andy's work at the Mirror, helping her with idea's and helping her put unique spins on her articles. Andy listened as Miranda bemoaned the incompetence she was surrounded by daily. They learned to laugh with each other and Miranda was learning not to take herself too seriously. Their hearts were light and a deeper love was blossoming between them.

Miranda took time away from Runway when necessary to be present at Andréa's doctor's appointments. The appointments were shrouded in secrecy. She had suggested the doctor on the basis she was considerate of Miranda's intersexuality when she was having the twins. She knew no one would find out she had fathered the child. The only people aware of the fact was the doctor, Miranda and Andréa. Miranda ached to move things along with their relationship. She wanted to tell the twin's about the baby but had agreed with Andréa to wait. Another night not too long ago she brought up the fact she would like Andréa to move into the townhouse as she wanted them to be together full-time rather than trying to find gaps of time between their busy schedules. The young woman's hesitancy hurt, she assumed she was trying to place the blame on Caroline and had been dismissive

Andy loved the effort Miranda was going to, to be present for her appointments. The early stages of her pregnancy seemed okay, so far she'd had nothing in the way of morning sickness and she hoped that would continue. She had gained a little weight and Miranda had expressed her joy in the fact. She realised the time was coming for them to tell the twins, and perhaps her parents and their friends. They had been holding off so far in case things went awry. They had spoken briefly about her possibly moving into the townhouse, but she was hesitant. She understood it was something the twins would need to be happy with, and she was concerned that Caroline had become distant with her, often looking at her with curiosity and sometimes with thinly veiled dislike. She had tried to explain her fears to the editor who had swept them away as if the idea was unworthy of consideration.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had a free night with her Bobbsey's as Andréa was working the late shift at the paper. She was working on the online edition that would go live hours before the print copy.

She decided this was the time to broach her relationship with the twins, knowing their good reaction would ease Andréa's hesitancy. Leaving Runway early, she entered the townhouse and frowned at the loud argument coming from the kitchen. Kicking off her heels she padded in stockinged heels towards the kitchen.

Caroline was screaming. "Why can't you understand what a mistake this is? We'll be a laughingstock."

Cassidy yelled back at her sister. "Why are you so blind you cannot comprehend whatever's happening between them makes mom happy?"

"I don't care." Caroline thundered.

"Because you're damn selfish." Cassidy hissed.

"Bobbsey's?" She queried softly. They both jumped as she stepped into the kitchen and she observed her girls on opposite sides of the breakfast bar. They were red-faced in their anger. Cassidy had glassy eyes while Caroline was stony-faced. "What is this about?" Miranda asked. It was unusual for her girls to be at loggerheads so it must be important.

A wave of apprehension rushed over her as Cassidy cried earnestly. She turned away from her mom and sister as she hiccupped through her tears.

Knowing she would not get an answer from Cassidy she turned to Caroline, her eyebrow arched, she waited for an answer and when none was forthcoming, she sat down. "I am waiting. I have all evening." She let her usual mask fall into place as her daughter's contemplated what to say.

"Are you dating Andy?" Cassidy asked hesitantly through her tears.

Knowing a lie would not work, Miranda nodded once. "Yes, Cassidy."

"Do you love her, mom?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, very much so. She makes me happy." Miranda caught her younger daughters eye and the young girl saw the momentary softening of her expression. "Now, will you tell me what this is about?"

Cassidy gulped audibly. "I'm glad you are happy, mom. Andy's great."

"Thank you, Cassidy." Miranda felt relief. She turned to her eldest and saw her becoming more red-faced, anger coming off her in waves. "Caroline?" She queried, suddenly nervous.

"I hate her, and I hate you for being with her without considering the consequences. She's just after your money, mom, why else would she be with you? Just think, Page Six will have a field day and our friends will call us names." Caroline's tone had Miranda recoiling. "It's Andy or me, mom." Caroline made the demand without thinking of the pain she would inflict.

Miranda flinched. "You want me to choose between my children and love, Caroline? What about my heart? Will you sit back and watch as it breaks?" Caroline flushed and Miranda shook her head. "My children will always come first." She stood up quickly and made to move from the room. Turning around she eyed Caroline coldly. "I did not raise you and Cassidy to be concerned over what others think, Caroline. Real friends wouldn't say anything that would hurt you. I thought I'd raised you to be accepting, to not be cruel. I thought I had imparted the importance of being sensitive to the joys that love can bring. It seems, however, that only one of my daughters has taken my lessons to heart."

She turned away and walked from the room tears flowing from her eyes. Closing the door of her study her head came to rest against it as she sobbed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Her cell vibrating caught her attention and Andy looked down to see Cassidy's name flashing on the screen. Answering she put the cell to her ear and heard the quiet snuffles. "Cass, what's the matter?"

The snuffling became full sobs as Cassidy cried down the phone to the brunette. "Caro, upset mom. She won't come out of her study. There's the sound of things being smashed and..." The little girl hiccupped and Andy frowned.

That didn't sound like Miranda. When she'd seen the woman the day before she'd been ablaze with happiness. She couldn't think what could have happened. "Cass, can you tell me what happened?" Andy asked soothingly.

"Caro demanded mom choose between her and you after mom admitted to us you're dating. Mom told her it would break her heart but she would always choose her children and then she locked herself away." Cassidy explained. "Can you come? Please, Andy. Mom needs you."

"I'll be there in around fifteen minutes," Andy told her. "I'll need you to let me in."

"Okay, Andy. See you soon." Cassidy whispered.

"Thank you for calling me, honey. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this." Andy spoke softly before disconnecting the call. Looking over at her boss she called out. "I'm done, Greg. Do you mind if I knock off a little early? I have an emergency at home and..."

Go, Andy. Good work today. I'll see you tomorrow." Greg Hill, the editor-in-chief waved her away, and she was grateful for a moment she had such a good boss.

Andy grabbed her jacket and bag and ran from the newsroom, hailing a cab she was on her way in minutes. Within 10 minutes she had arrived at the townhouse. Waving away the change she lept from the cab and made her way up the townhouse steps. The door opened before she could knock and she saw Cassidy's tear-stained face. Closing the door she knelt before the little girl and pulled her into her arms, trying to soothe her. "Shh Cass, it'll be okay. I'll do what I can to fix this."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline's voice hit her like a blunt force trauma and she recoiled at the venom in her tone.

Letting go of Cassidy she caught the hard eyes of her twin. "I am here to make sure Cassidy and your mom are okay," Andy stated softly. "Not that I have to answer to you, Caroline." Andy's tone turned cold and concise. "You are a child, I am an adult and yet I have always treated you with respect. I was taught that a person's a person, no matter how small. You are not treating me with the same level of courtesy. And from what I gather you may have shown a level of disrespect to your mother she does not deserve."

"I don't care," Caroline stated hotly. "I don't like you."

Andy shrugged. "That's fine. I'll admit that right now I don't like you much either.

"You can't say that," Caroline whispered, outraged

"I just did, Caroline. As I've said I do not have to explain myself to you and frankly I'm bored with this conversation." Andy looked into shocked blue eyes and bit back a smile. "I could try to give you a hundred reason's to like me, but if you have set your heart against it, there's not much I can do to change your opinion. Your behaviour will make things awkward for Cassidy and your mom. Is that what you want?"

"No, but I don't want you here," Caroline mumbled. "I wish you'd go away."

"Does your mom? Does Cass? Ask yourself one thing, Caroline. Can you look into your heart and believe I would intentionally hurt any of you?" Andy's eyes pleaded for the young girl's understanding. "Can you gaze into my eyes and see any hint of malice in my intentions towards this family? Do you see anything but love when I glance at the three of you?" Andy sighed. "Search inside yourself for the truth, Caroline. Have I ever treated you badly? Have I ever been hateful and cruel towards you? If so, it was unintentional and I am sorry, all I ask is that you tell me so I can fix it. And just so you know, me going away will not happen, not unless your mom tells me it's what she wants."

Seeing she wasn't getting through to the young girl, Andy stood. Caroline charged down the stairs towards her, her little fists balled tightly as she struck wildly at her. "You'll leave. You will call mommy cruel things, a monster and a freak and she'll hurt. You'll take someone else upstairs and kiss them in mom's bed. Mommy will cry over you like she did for him. You'll grow to hate us, or worse you'll become indifferent. You'll say bad things about us to that paper you work for, or worse you'll sell us out for the highest price and once you're done destroying us, you'll walk away and not look back."

Andy remained calm and caught the little fists easily and lifted the sobbing girl into her arms, holding her tightly on her hip she used her free hand to run her hands through her wild red hair. "No honey, none of that will happen." She husked as her tears flowed. She hadn't understood how much Miranda had gone through with her ex-husband, how much the twins had seen and heard. She appreciated that Miranda would have tried to shield them from the worst, but it seemed it had been in vain. "I will tell you what will happen, Caro, with your blessing. I will date your mom and spend time with the three of you. We could even spend time one on one if you like. I will let you know me and I'll answer questions you have. Hopefully, you will come to love me as much as I already love you. Then one day, when the time is right I will ask your mom to marry me, and if I am lucky, she'll say yes. And I will ask you to stand by my side as my maid of honour while Cass stands beside your mom. And by that time I hope you will do it, in the knowledge I love your mom more than anything on Earth, that I accept her entirely and that I will never say cruel things to her." She tilted the little girls face upwards and caught her eyes. Seeing the tears she wiped them with the pads of her thumb and fingers. "I will never ask her to choose me over her children. I'm realising just what an impossible choice that would be, and I know it would break her heart to make that decision."

"How do you know how difficult it would be?" Caroline asked as she settled her head on Andy's shoulder.

"Because Andréa is carrying your brother or sister and if asked she would also choose her child over me and break her own heart in doing so." Miranda's voice echoed across the foyer and all three pairs of eyes looked at her in disbelief.

Caroline lifted her head. "Brother or sister?" She asked tremulously, searching Andy's eyes for the truth.

Andy nodded. "Yes, honey. I am almost twelve weeks pregnant." She felt Cassidy's arms wrap themselves around her waist and her breath caught. Looking up she saw Miranda's eyes sparkling with unshed tears and realised this would be a turning point in their lives. Bending she scooped Cassidy onto her other hip and stepped towards the older woman, holding the girls securely. "Can we sit, Miranda?" Andy husked. Miranda swallowed and nodded, leading them to the den. Andy sat on the wide leather sofa and the twins snuggled into her sides. Cassidy held her hand over her stomach, her head raised and eyes seeking assurance. "Go ahead, there's not much to feel yet though. That'll happen in a few months." Cassidy's warm little hand came to rest on the small bump and her smile widened. Feeling light fingertips on her jaw she looked down at Caroline. "You okay, Caro?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean it." The soft words soothed the slight ache in her chest.

Looking down at the young girl she whispered. "I know, honey. But it's not just me you should apologise to." She nodded her head gently in Miranda's direction.

Caroline looked nervously across at her mom and saw the tears in her eyes. Catching her mom's eye she held her arms out hesitantly. Miranda stood and swooped in, pulling her daughter into her arms and sobbing. "I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean it." She murmured, fighting her own tears.

"Do not make me choose," Miranda stated. "You cannot make mommy do that, Bobbsey." She sat down next to Andy and patted her knee. Catching those soft, expressive eyes she did the only thing she could think of to express her gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Life Is Like An Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 6 - Elevator
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

Andy made her way out of the Mirror's newsroom and smiled up at the sky. The warmth of the afternoon sun on her face was welcome, she had been sat in front of her computer for hours, doing her utmost to ensure her articles were finished to her usual exacting standards so she would have the weekend free. She was glad to stretch her legs.

Walking along West 49th Street she stopped at the Starbucks and grabbed herself a Decaf Iced Coffee and Miranda's usual Triple, Venti, No Foam Latte. They agreed they would meet at Runway and head to the Hampton's together for the long weekend. The twins were already there, having gone with Cara the day before.

Dodging the Midtown foot traffic she weaved her way around people until she reached Elias Clarke. Entering the foyer she was waved through security by the Chief of Security, Eduardo. Grinning at him she saw his eye bulge as he took in her outfit. Her baggy boyfriend jeans, converse and Balmain sleeveless t-shirt caught his attention. She was casual but fashionable. His eyes lingered on where her t-shirt sat on her breasts and she coughed. His eyes snapped up, and he looked shamefaced at her raised eyebrow.

Her pregnancy was not yet showing but her breasts had grown and she was delighted. Not that she was ever particularly small, but now, her love of them came from the careful handling from the woman she adored. She had lately become obsessed with when she would actually show and spent time every day examining her stomach in the mirror for any sign of growth or change. Her stomach had become slightly rounded, and the twin's, Cassidy was especially tactile, seemed to love rubbing her bump and talking to the little one growing inside her. She found she actually couldn't wait for the supposed 'Pregnancy Pop'.

Making her way to the elevator bank she experienced nerves about walking into the Dragon's Lair for the first time since leaving. Miranda had made it known she was welcome anytime, but things were so different now. They were dating openly but no-one had yet said anything about their dinners, the family night's at the movies or when she took the twins bowling.

Page Six had mentioned it once with a small blurb in their online edition labelled; **'Dinner with the Devil'**. All the blurb had said Miranda was seen having dinner with New York Mirror's Andy Sachs, who had recently completed her two-year trial by fire as Miranda's assistant.

She was surprised about how quiet Page Six was being. Miranda laughed and told her she was grateful but she wouldn't, under any circumstances, hide her away like some dirty little secret. She reassured Andy that this was what she wanted.

Andy stepped into the elevator and thought of the last few weeks, the moments they had shared, playing board games and eating takeout with the twins, the late night dinners as Miranda wooed her, the nights wrapped around each other, too tired to do anything but snuggle and the lazy weekend mornings the previous week where they spent hours making love while the twins were at their fathers.

Andy grinned as she thought of Miranda, resplendent in her natural beauty, rocking into her with increasing vigour as sweat pooled between them. Those times fluttered through her mind regularly and she found herself awed that she got to share in them.

She planned to sit down over the weekend, and with the support of Miranda and the twins, tell her parents about the baby. She was fourteen weeks now, and it was well and safe to share the news. Once that chore was complete, she and Miranda would tell their friends. Nigel first, followed by a call to Em and Serena, in Paris. She would speak to Doug and tell him, she'd reassure him he was free to tell Lily. She didn't hold much hope it would change anything between her and her old friend, but as Miranda always said, you had to live on hope.

The elevator dinged on the seventh floor and Irv Ravitz entered the small space. Seeing Andy he smirked. "Ms Sachs, what an unexpected pleasure. I see you come bearing gifts for that woman. What has she offered you, for you to be at her beck and call?"

Andy ground her teeth. "A modicum of respect, maybe. As you appreciate, it's hard-won."

She let herself grin as he huffed. Irv knew the Editor had zero respect for him. He turned slightly and eyed her warily, always suspicious of those Miranda let in her inner circle and he saw a fierceness in the young woman's eyes that made him believe she would, given time, be almost as formidable as the editor. She wouldn't ever be half as classy as Miranda though. Those jeans and that sleeveless shirt showed her lack of sophistication. "Yes, well. I hope Miranda doesn't publically eviscerate you for daring to wear that within the halls of Runway." His hand waved dismissively in her direction.

Andy's smile widened. Miranda had outfitted her with a bunch of casual, designer clothes, that she'd placed for Andy in her closet. "I'm sure I can handle myself, I do not work for her anymore and I did not have to rely on her recommendation to get my foot in the doorway. Though she still offered one freely. I imagine telling my new boss I was her greatest disappointment helped." She chuckled at Irv's look of shock. "Oh, you didn't hear of that?" She understood he had a poor reputation with her bosses at the Mirror, so much so she was investigating, with Miranda's help, and with her Editor's backing, some dodgy financial reports. Irv's projections for James Holt, in which he invested heavily and then sold quickly, were excessive two years ago. He had made enemies from those who lost money when JHI folded six months ago.

"Yes, well. Miranda seems to have a fondness for those who she can make into lapdogs to do her bidding." Irv's words were vicious. "She'll soon tire of you. After all, what do you have to offer such a woman?"

"Careful, Mr Ravitz. You sound almost complementary. Shall I pass Miranda your best wishes for a relaxing weekend?" Andy's tone was teasing, but she was furious about his comment that she was Miranda's lapdog. Making her out to be weak and easily controlled. It was an insult she wouldn't take lying down. She would end him.

The elevator landed on floor 17, Runway's home. Irv stepped aside and let Andy brush past him. As she did, he goosed her ass, his fingers coming to rest intimately between her legs.

Jessica was hovering near the elevator doors and holding the door with one hand she stepped forward quickly to hand her the tray of coffee and held up her finger for her to wait. She spun on her heel and glared at the older man furiously. "If you ever touch me again, Mr Ravitz, I will break your fingers. Do you understand me?" She caught Jessica squeak and the clatter of heels as Andy continued to blast him as he backed off, pressing himself against the back wall of the elevator. He was stunned in the face of her fury and his eyes reflected panic. "Do you think you can go around assaulting women? Your actions are on camera Mr Ravitz. You treat your security here like you treat your assistants, with a blatant disregard. Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you honestly think anyone in this building will stand by you when it comes down to it? No, they will stand behind someone who always treated them with kindness and respect. Every single one of those you class as little people have been greeted with a smile to brighten their day, or brought coffee and a donut when they do not have the time to take a break. And they will remember those small gestures over the condescension from a man who treats everyone around him as if they are inferior." Andy ground her teeth and stepped back, her anger overwhelming her. "You are a sad, pathetic, sweaty little shit of a man. and your fucking ill-fitting suits are an eyesore. You will regret ever crossing my path, Irving. That I can promise you." She channelled Miranda and spat her final words at him. "That's all." She caught the small whimper as the doors of the elevator closed and cut her off from the man.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was watching her Andréa curiously as she unleashed her fury on the snivelling little man. Looking over Andy's shoulder she saw Irv cowering in the furthest reaches of the elevator as the doors closed and she couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She had already requested for Security to provide her with the video footage from the elevator, and the reasons for it and Eduardo had been happy to pull the footage. If Irv asked he was to be told the cameras weren't functioning. She had left Jessica making the board aware of Irving's disgusting behaviour towards the young writer and every woman in the building were advised not to share an elevator with him alone. Miranda had, that morning, been provided more information to help the young woman sink him.

When Andy turned around Miranda noticed she was shaking. "Andréa, come with me." She held her hand out and found the brunette's hand were cold when she entwined their fingers. Pulling her close she thought nothing of pulling her into her arms and enveloping her with her warmth. She detected a muted gasp and looked to see Jocelyn running in the opposite direction.

Andy's heart was thundering in her chest and Miranda saw the signs of stress. Concerned she pulled back slightly. "Come, my beautiful Andréa." She led Andy through the outer office by the hand and into her own. As she shut the door behind them, she heard Jessica's warning to the new Emily. "Not a word. No questions. This is none of your business."

"But who is that?" Emily asked.

"That is Andy Sachs, Six as she is known here at Runway. She is a good friend to everyone, including Miranda. That is all you need to know." Jessica explained. "Now be quiet. Miranda hates excessive babbling."

"That's Andy Sachs? She's legendary." Thet new Emily whispered in awe.

Miranda grinned as she led Andy to the sofa and they sat side by side. The young woman was still shivering. Pulling a throw from the back of the sofa she wrapped it around the brunette before pulling her close and enveloping her once again in her arms. She rocked Andy in her arms gently, soothing her as she placed soft kisses on her forehead, eyelids and cheeks. As Andy lifted her head Miranda could see she seemed calmer and pressed her lips against the full pouting ones of the young woman. The kiss was responded to hesitantly. She broke it and looked at the brunette in concern. "Do you wish to talk about it, my darling?"

"He was taunting me about being your lapdog. Then he told me you'd tire of me because I have nothing to offer you." Andy looked into her eyes. "He's right, Miranda. I have nothing to offer but myself."

"That's all I want, my darling." She placed her hand under her tank top, resting it on Andy's slightly rounded stomach. "You and this little one, Andréa, along with my Bobbsey's, are all I want in this world. Everything else pales compared to having those things."

Miranda had been stunned the week previously at Andy's careful handling of the situation with Caroline. She'd heard every word the young woman had said regarding her future hopes for their family, and the thought of forever with this amazing young woman made her smile.

"I fucked up, losing my temper like that. He will want revenge." Andy whispered brokenly. "I have made things difficult for you because I couldn't stop my anger when he touched my..."

"He will get what's coming to him, my beautiful Andréa." Miranda pressed her lips once again against the brunette's and their kiss deepened until there was a small knock on the door. Pulling back only slightly she called out. "Enter."

Nigel came in and stiffened imperceptibly at the sight of Miranda's lips on his Six's. "Um, Eduardo in Security sent a parcel for you."

"Place it on my desk and sit," Miranda stated as Andy's eyes widened. She placed a soft kiss on her lips as Nigel sat and watched them, stunned. "Can we tell him?" she asked softly. She watched as Andy nodded. She pulled back fully and offered her one of her largest and most genuine smiles before turning to Nigel. "Nigel, Andréa and I..." She bit her lip nervously and Andy clasped her hand giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "...Well, as you can see there's been some changes. We are together."

"Oh God, it's about time." Nigel's exclamation had both women looking at each other and chuckling.

"Also, Andréa's pregnant, Nigel," Miranda told him nervously.

He sat back, quickly. "How...I mean, the father?"

"I am," Miranda told him softly. She watched a myriad of expressions filter across his face before his laughter rang out through the office. Both women sat back stunned by the force of his reaction.

"You...you...and Andy..." He wiped under his eyes with a handkerchief as he got himself together. Looking up at the two woman he smirked. "Wow. You always said it was there as a decoration." He nodded towards her lap.

Miranda blushed. "Yes, well I may have been wrong."

"Was it those skirts or the blouses?" Nigel teased. He was happy for them both. He had noticed a lightness in Miranda over the last few weeks and had learned, from Page Six, they had developed a friendship of sorts. He was glad to recognise that it meant something to both his friends because Andy's one-sided feelings for the Editor would, after a time, have destroyed the gentle woman he cared for.

"Shut up Nige." Andy hissed.

He looked across at the brunette and his smile faltered when he realised how pale she looked. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, just..." She shrugged.

Miranda stood and moved quickly to her desk. Popping the disc from security into her DVD Player she switched on the large TV adorning one wall. Miranda and Nigel watched as the scene in the elevator played out and Miranda's eyes fell shut at Irv's final move against the brunette. They listened to Andy's quiet voice as she spun around to face the man who had touched her so inappropriately, the whole speech clear and cold. The final 'That's all' had Nigel chuckling and Miranda smirked.

They stood and watched at the end of the recording, the doors closing and Irv wiping his sweaty forehead on a spotted handkerchief as he cursed himself for his fear and cursed Andy for her unladylike behaviour. They saw him looking down at his trousers, holding them gingerly away from himself. Stepping closer to the screen, the three of them could see the wet patch.

Miranda let out a peal of laughter as Andy giggled. "I made him pee himself." Andy's giggles continued as tears pooled in her eyes. A sob broke free and her hand came up over her mouth to hold them back.

Miranda stepped to her quickly and wrapped her in her arms. "Shh, it'll be okay. I won't let him ever lay another finger on you, my darling."

"I'm okay, I promise. Andy caught the editor's eyes. "I cried this morning when Greg brought me a coffee I couldn't drink," Andy admitted.

Miranda chuckled. "One cup wouldn't hurt you or our baby."

"But I had a cup of shitty coffee at home." Andy hiccupped. "I've been living off decaf and..."

"Shh beautiful, it's okay, we can get you another cup. Not decaffeinated. I understand better than anyone how difficult it is to break that habit." Miranda smiled softly. "Now please dry your eyes, my darling." She picked up her desk phone. "Coffee. One Caramel Macchiato and my usual." She raised an eyebrow at Nigel and watched him shake his head. "That's all."

Miranda led Andy back to the sofa and sat beside her. Gesturing for Nigel to sit she watched him intently. "I want word to get out to the industry that Irving is not to be trusted alone with any woman. I want it known my door is open to anyone with concerns about his behaviour, no matter how trifling they consider it. Inappropriate touches or comments, anything that will make it easier to sink the slimeball. I also want it known my Andréa put the fear of God into him so much he peed himself. I want him embarrassed and vulnerable before we cut him off at the knees." Miranda's tone was icy. "If it means we circulate the video so be it. There will also be an announcement going out over the weekend to all Runway staff regarding mine and Andréa's relationship. Their NDA's are still binding. It will be made known I will not tolerate it if anyone handles my Andréa with anything but the respect I am given."

"Miranda, that seems unnecessary," Andy whispered.

"Not at all, my darling. I am aware you generated much goodwill in your tenure here, however, I also know it was hard won. I will not have our relationship mar the reputation you worked so hard to build." Miranda's tone was firm and Andy realised she had no choice but to comply.

Jessica entered the office quietly balancing their coffee and placed them down in front of the editor and Andy. Offering Andy a smile she spoke softly to the brunette. "I heard Irv demanded his assistant get him some new pants. When she came to the closet and explained why she was looking for a change of clothes Jocelyn told her to try Kmart and that the closet was not, nor will ever be, Irv's personal wardrobe because he has incontinence."

Miranda chuckled at and caught Nigel's eye. "I think Irving may not have bargained for the loyalty those who work at Runway have for each other."

Nigel grinned at both women as Jess left the office quickly. "You were amazing with him. My God, Six, you could give Miranda a run for her money. I will love seeing you when your protective mama-bear tendencies come out."

"Oh God, I will turn into a nightmare, won't I?" Andy husked as she picked up and sipped her coffee before letting out a sigh of contentment.

Miranda smiled up at the brunette. "You will be wonderful, Andréa. Our little one will have a range of fierce women protecting him or her." She eyed Nigel and smirked at him. "And a fairy Godfather."

Andy smiled happily. "He or she will be the luckiest little one in the world then."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nigel left the office shortly after and they finished their coffee in comfortable silence.

Miranda stood and gathered her things as Andy watched. She could sense the older woman was deep in thought but knew she would raise the issue when she was ready. As she gestured, she was ready to leave she clasped Andy's hands in hers. "My darling, I do not want you concerned about coming here. Today's events will never happen again and..."

Andy caught Miranda's lips in a gentle kiss. "I know, Miranda. I know I am safe here at Runway. I can't help but be a little apprehensive though. Once this gets out, people will have questions I don't quite know how to answer, about our child's paternity."

Miranda grinned. "We could say it's an immaculate conception." She chuckled heartily. "We do not have to answer anything, Andréa. You can ignore those nosy enough to demand answers. The only reason I felt Nigel could be told is he has known about me for years, he dresses me, after all. He is one of the few I trust implicitly."

"My parents will ask," Andy stated. "They'll want answers and I don't know how understanding they'll be. How can I make them see this is as much your child as mine without them knowing everything? They are not tolerant people, Miranda. They fear what they cannot understand and this..." She shook her head. "...Well, I believe this will be beyond anything they can wrap their heads around."

Miranda was deep in thought when she led Andy from the office. Taking her jacket and purse from the new Emily, she stepped towards the elevator.

Seeing Andy hesitate, she cocked an eyebrow and Andy shrugged. "Do you mind if I took the stairs?"

"Yes, you have nothing to fear with me, darling." She caught Andy's eyes. "And maybe I can make the journey down more pleasurable than the one coming up." She grinned mischievously and her eyes darkened to a deeper blue.

Andy loved it when Miranda got that look. Unable to stop herself, she smiled brightly. "The camera's?" She queried softly.

"Offline until the security changeover at 6 pm," Miranda whispered conspiratorially.

"What if it stops? We could get caught." Andy whispered back, her resistance crumbling at the sparkle in Miranda's eyes and the slight tilt of her lips.

"My darling. We will be in there for at least an hour once I hit the emergency stop." Her smirk had Andy giggling and as the lift landed, she pulled the older woman bodily into the elevator after her.

"Well, I think we can make good use of the hour," Andy stated as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

They passed three floors, smiling gently at each other. Just after they passed the fourteenth floor Miranda slammed her hand on the emergency stop and pushed Andy into the back of the elevator before ensnaring her lips in a heated kiss.

Eduardo's voice came over the intercom. Causing Andy to break the kiss and giggle. "Ms Priestly, are you in there? We are sorry, it seems we are having technical difficulties. Maintenance will be here A.S.A.P however they're coming in from Brooklyn, and with traffic..."

Miranda caught Andy's eyes before moving away to press the intercom. "Well, I suppose they realise how much it thrills me when they move at a glacial pace?" Andy's hand came up over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Rolling her eyes and smirking, Miranda continued. "I assume Andréa and myself have no choice but to sit tight. Let me know when they arrive. That's all." Looking up into soft dark eyes she smiled. "Now where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?"

Andy laughed. "I believe you planned to give me an elevator experience I'll never forget."

Miranda grinned and stepped back into Andy's personal space and pulled Andy's head down to meet her lips. "That sounds like one of my better plans," She whispered against Andy's lips.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 7 - Phone Sex
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 

Miranda needed to travel to Maine to fix a shoot that was going wrong. When she'd gotten the call from Nigel advising her that the photographer was having a meltdown Andy overheard her muttering about  _'incomparable stupidity'_ as she gathered her clothes into bags.

Andy sat crossed legged on the bed, watching the older woman as she rushed around. When she finally stopped, Miranda turned to gaze at her. "Well, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Mira, you know I can't leave right now. I have articles due and..." Andy trailed off as Miranda frowned. "...Sweetheart, you know I need to be here."

"But I need you and our little avocado with me, my darling," Miranda stated.

Miranda had started calling the baby by the fruit and vegetable that signified its size, something Andy and Cassidy found adorable when she first called their child a peach, the week later it had been an apple.

"Your refusal is unacceptable, darling." Miranda continued.

Andy's hand rubbed her stomach where her bump had recently started to show. It had been three weeks since her run-in with Irv and she was sure she sensed little fluttering in her tummy. At first, she had mistaken it for indigestion.

Miranda sat beside her and sighed before running her hand over the bump. "I can't wait to observe this little one kick. I don't want to miss one moment." Miranda admitted. She'd been amazed at the scan a few days before at seeing their child with its thumb in its mouth. The doctor had also arranged for Andy to have blood tests that would detect whether their unborn baby was at risk for genetic abnormalities and Miranda recognised the young woman was nervous even though the sonographer had tried to reassure her everything looked perfectly normal.

Andy smiled at the gentleness in Miranda's voice. "How long do plan to be away?" She asked.

"Two days, three at a push." Miranda sighed dramatically. "If you insist on not coming, would you consider staying here with the girls? That way I can check in on all four of you easily."

"If I don't answer, you know Caroline's smothered me in my sleep." Andy joked.

Miranda huffed. Her eldest daughter was warming, slowly, to her and Andréa but most days it seemed like they took two steps forward and one step backwards. Caroline sometimes said things, in the heat of the moment, which hurt the brunette's feelings, which in her infinite kindness Andy tried to laugh off. "She knows better," Miranda growled. "She has been advised to think before she speaks." Miranda loved the small giggle that escaped from Andy's mouth at her words.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Andy admitted hesitantly. She did not want the older woman to think she was trying to change her, to stop her doing what she had to.

Miranda knew Andy was hoping she'd not have to go to Maine. She'd expressed her concerns the day before when Miranda stated the new photographer Runway were using didn't know his ass from his elbow. "I wish I didn't either, my darling." She stated, pulling Andy into her arms.

Miranda decided she would make sure her absence did not make the beautiful woman have second thoughts about them. Her biggest fear was that Andy would disappear and take their child with her. She understood it would hurt more than any other loss she'd sustained. "I'll phone you every moment I am able," Miranda promised.

"Good. I'll struggle to sleep without you." Andy whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy acknowledged she'd been ridiculous about Miranda's travel plans, she could easily have gone to Maine with the older woman. What had put her off were the rumours, spoken in hushed tones throughout the Mirror's newsroom, which meant their privacy would be invaded sooner rather than later by her peers. At Miranda's insistence, she had notified her editor about the change in their relationship and her pregnancy and he'd been suitably shocked. After a short time, where he gaped at her, Greg advised her she would have a job with them as long as she wanted it and that until she was ready to tell the world, not a word would be uttered by him.

That morning she'd woken early to the fluttering in her stomach, looking across at Miranda she wasn't able to stop the smile that formed at the sight of the very naked older woman in bed beside her. It always amazed her at how uninhibited Miranda was in sleep although they both dressed for bed each night they both preferred to be naked. The night's they spent together often ended up with Miranda wrapped around her as a big spoon.

Thinking of the previous night she grinned. Miranda had been loving, lulling Andy into a state of pure bliss with kisses that inflamed her mind and touches that set her soul ablaze.

_As Andy stepped from the en-suite in her regular nightwear of boxers and a tank Miranda's arms encircled her from behind and she was spun in the circle of the older woman's arms. "Got you," Miranda whispered, offering her a small smirk. Leaning in, Miranda pulled Andy's lips down onto hers in a hungry kiss and she couldn't help but respond passionately, melting into Miranda's touch, as their tongues danced. When Miranda pulled back, she looked dazed._

_Leading Andy to the bed, Miranda turned nervous. "We can just sleep if you wish." She muttered._

_Andy pulled Miranda against her fully. "No." She grinned. "Sleep is the last thing I want or need." She watched Miranda's eyes darken._

_"This is what you want, isn't it?" Miranda asked, placing her on the front of Andy's shorts and pressing. The material was thin; there was nothing underneath them but hot skin._

_Andy moaned. "Forever."_

_"I will take you at your word, my darling." Miranda's smirk was devilish and Andy couldn't help but return it with a bright smile of her own. Standing on her tiptoes, Miranda ensnared Andy's lips in a searing kiss as her hands stroked up to her breasts, teasing her nipples with her thumbs._

_Andy used her own hands to cup Miranda's ass and pull her even closer. She touched the hardness at her hip through the clothes and couldn't stop herself from grinding her hips up against Miranda. "Patience, my darling," Miranda whispered breaking their kiss._

_Andy whimpered as Miranda stepped back and grasped Andy's tank in her hands and pulled it up and over her head. Andy willingly moved so the older woman had the room she needed to strip them both bare, something she took great pleasure in. Miranda's hands moved down and tugged at the waistband of Andy's shorts, watching as they pooled down her long toned legs_.

 _Andy's hands tangled themselves into the short hair at the base of Miranda's skull as they kissed_   _and spinning them she walked Miranda the three steps back towards the bed_.  _When Miranda's knees hit the back of the bed she tumbled down gently, with Andy following and hovering over her hesitantly._

_"Please." Miranda gasped._

_Andy's hands moved under Miranda's sleep shirt over Miranda's stomach and ribs and Miranda moaned at the warmth of her hands. Reaching Miranda's breasts she_   _gently massaged them as the older woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings the young woman created in her, moaning softly as she pinched her nipples lightly._

_Before Miranda knew it, Andy had her shirt unbuttoned and her mouth was kissing and suckling first one then the other nipple as she writhed underneath her. Deciding to give the brunette a taste of her own medicine, Miranda used her strength to flip them, causing Andy to release her breast and squeal in surprise._

_Miranda slid her hand back down and touched Andy slowly, her fingers trailing across hardened nipples before coming to rest against her bump. She saw, from the flush of her skin, the slight shiver, and the warmth and dampness on her hip where it rested against Andy's core, that the brunette was ready for more._

_"Tell me what you need, Andréa," Miranda asked as he lips trailed after her hands._

_"Let me take these off, I want to see all of you. And then I want all of you, every single inch." Andy whispered_   _as she tugged down the elastic on Miranda's underwear and pulled them over her hips. Miranda scooted down and stood on shaky legs to help._   _As she stepped out of them Andy's eyes showed her desire. "You're so beautiful"_   _She whispered as she_   _leaned forward and kissed the thatch of red hair causing Miranda to_   _twitch._

 _Miranda shrugged the shirt from her shoulders, letting it pool to the floor and placed her knees back on the bed on either side of Andy's long legs. She moved so that Andy was laid back, her own legs wrapped around Miranda's hips. She looked down at the brunette, spread waiting for her. Miranda took a finger and slid it into Andy and moved down to lap at her clit with her tongue_.

_Andy was in heaven with the pleasure Miranda was providing, and when she used a second finger, she almost climaxed there and then, it felt so good._

_"I can't believe I get to touch you like this, you do not understand how long I've dreamed of this,"_   _Miranda stated as she stopped licking_.

 _Andy couldn't answer her breathing ragged. As she caught her breath all that came out was "Don't you dare stop."_   _Miranda returned her warm, wet tongue to Andy's clit. "Oh, God. Right there! Yes-ss..." She came all over Miranda's face and hand._   _Her body convulsed as Miranda moaned into her and continued to lap at her. Andy turned them and slid between Miranda's legs to lick first one ball, then the other, giving them a warm washing from her tongue and lips._

_Miranda was writhing in anticipation as Andy dragged her tongue up the shaft, planting wet licks and kisses along the way._

_Andy loved the flavour of Miranda's cock, with all its salty sweet goodness. She continued to lick and suck, then plunged the shaft as far into her mouth and throat as she could. Looking up into Miranda's eyes and saw pure joy on her face and remembered the first time she had seen that look on her face. At that moment she realised just how much she was loved._

_Miranda looked down into those soft dark eyes and she was overwhelmed by love as Andy's tongue swirled around her shaft, licking and sucking all the sensitive places. Miranda knew she wouldn't last, and she wanted to be inside the young woman. "St...Stop, darling." She husked. "I need to be in you."_

_Andy's head popped up, and she grinned as she made her way up the older woman's body. "How do you want me?" Andy moaned, feeling Miranda hard against her._

_Miranda was overwhelmed by the question but decided quickly. "On top, turn around."_

_Andy slid around, her back to the older woman, with her weight resting on her knees. She teased Miranda with gentle nudges and smirked as the editor groaned._

_Miranda positioned herself, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Andy's waist she brought her down gently on top of her. She met Andy's heat and wanted to bury herself in it with a ferocity that brought tears to her eyes. "Fuck me right now!" Miranda demanded hoarsely._

_Andy obliged, lifting herself slightly, she impaled herself on the hardness quickly before moving slowly_.  _Her_ b _ody took over and began involuntarily fucking herself against Miranda_.

 _As soon as Miranda slid into her, she knew Andy was almost ready to come again. That first thrust was hot, and to her, Andy appeared impossibly tight and delicious_. S _he allowed Andy to come again rather than teasing her further, delighting in the way she clenched around her. The feeling was amazing, and she moved with each thrust as her hands teased Andy's breasts and mouth moved over her shoulders, neck and jaw as her back arched and she moaned through the waves of pleasure._

_As soon as Andy was done, she spun around to face the older woman, without moving from Miranda's length. Looking down into Miranda's darkened eyes she moved faster. She lost herself in the beautiful blue eyes that held a fierce love as Miranda's hands moved down to her hips and used them for leverage, slamming into her deeper. Andy continued to move, pushing herself towards yet another orgasm, her eyes closed, her forehead came to rest against Miranda's as she panted._

_Miranda's pulse thundered in her ears, pushing her on, goading her into fucking Andy harder until her thrusts matched its rhythm. Unable to stop herself, with one final push and a garbled cry, Miranda unloaded into the young woman riding her. Suddenly Andy's back arched and her muscles went rigid. Miranda continued to plunge into the hot wetness, pushing her through her orgasm as she wrapped herself around Miranda and shuddered._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was laid across the backseat of the car. She'd organised a dinner for the staff and they'd enjoyed Miranda's hospitality to the fullest and she'd drank a little more wine with Nigel than she normally would before jumping on the plane to take her home. She'd been in Maine two days and she hoped she would be home and with her Bobbsey's and Andréa in less than an hour.

She thought of the night before and a wide smile lit up her face.

_She was struggling to sleep, she was tense after firing the photographer and having Demarchelier flown in. Grabbing her cell she'd fired a quick text and within moments her cell was flagging Andréa's name on the screen. With a smile, she answered._

_On the other end of the phone, came the sounds someone would make if they were stretching in bed, a sigh and a purr-like noise. "Miranda, my love, what can I do to help?" Andréa's voice was soft and sleepy._

_"My darling, if you would be so kind just to chatter to me for a little while. I miss your voice." Miranda admitted._

_"Really? Wow!" Miranda detected the smile in the young woman's voice._

_"Well, yes. It is quite the shock." Miranda smirked as Andy huffed._

_"I can read you something I wrote tonight." She detected the gulp. "If you like?" Andréa's tone held uncertainly and Miranda was curious._

_"That sound's acceptable." Miranda smiled as she caught the rustling of papers and she rolled her eyes as Andréa cleared her throat nervously._

_Andréa spoke quietly, her tone melodious and sensual. "I lay here so alone, so cut off, so far away from you. I long to be with you, my need so real, my desire so sweet, I can hardly breathe. I am aroused just thinking of you. I dream of kissing you, I dream of touching you, of pouring my lust out upon you. You are the alter, of which my sacred need is transformed and released. Where are you, my love? My body needs you? You have awoken my lust. I dream of you taking me and my lips are dry, my soul is shaking, my heart inflamed. Yet I only have air to hold on to. I want to be the hot wind of lust that blows through you that ignites our passion. I am left, just laying here with the dream of you and so I try to make you real."_

_As Andy finished speaking Miranda wiped the tears from her eyes. "Andréa, what are you wearing?" She husked._

_Andréa's bark of laughter rang down the line and Miranda couldn't help the smile that formed at the sound. "Absolutely nothing. You?" Andy retorted, the edge of disbelief clear in her voice._

_"I am wearing your Northwestern t-shirt." Miranda grinned at Andréa's gasp of shock._

_"You took my t-shirt? No! I don't believe you." Miranda heard the smile._

_"One moment, my darling." Kicking off the comforter she quickly launched her camera and took a selfie before sending it quickly. "Now do you believe me?" Miranda asked teasingly._

_"Holy shit, you look so hot." Andréa whimpered._

_"Will you return the favour, my darling? I do not quite believe you are naked." She heard the shuffling and the quiet curse. Her cell chimed, and she received a photo of darkness. She laughed loudly, causing her Andréa to giggle. "Cheeky," Miranda claimed as another chime sounded. Pulling her cell from her ear what she saw made her mouth go dry and wetness pooled between her legs. Her Andréa was stood to the side, her arm over her breasts, with that gorgeous bump that showed she had their child growing inside her. "Beautiful." She husked. "Oh God, Andréa you are stunning."_

_"Nu-hu. You're the gorgeous one." Andréa's voice held her usual sincerity._

_"So now I know you are wearing nothing, I hope you realise I will not sleep. I should be there with you, worshipping every inch of you." Miranda growled._

_Andréa chuckled. "And what would we do if you were here, my love?"_

_Miranda swallowed. "I would have you bent over, teasing every inch of you until you were dripping wet. And I mean every inch, including that beautiful ass of yours." She caught the small whimper and continued. "Have you ever had anyone play with your ass, Ahn-dréy-ah? To worship it with their tongue, to tease you so much it relaxes enough you could, if you so choose, allow entrance?" Have you, my darling?"_

_"Nu...noooo!" Andréa whispered._

_"And would you like that? Would you let me take your virgin ass and make it mine?" Miranda asked, her tone was firm, she wanted an answer._

_"Oh God, yes." Andréa moaned._

_"Your ass is just fucking perfect, my darling. Can you imagine anything as arousing, exciting and just plain naughty as my tongue teasing it?" Miranda asked. She was turning herself on. "The thought makes me want to fuck you so hard, but not until I've also tasted your clit, can you imagine how sensitive it would be?"_

_"Mir..." Andréa's sensual groan had her standing to attention and she couldn't help but stroke its length._

_"Are you touching yourself, my Andréa?" Miranda was curious. "Because I am. I am imagining your ass in the air waiting for me."_

_"Ye...Yes." Andréa admitted before a_   _low moan erupted on the other end of the line._

_"Tell me what you are doing?" Miranda requested as her strokes became firmer._

_"I have two fingers stroking my clit and down towards my..." Andréa groaned. "Oh, God! I wish you were here." She wailed._

_"Sh-h, my darling. I want you to enter yourself, curling your fingers upwards." She heard Andréa's ragged panting. "Now I want you to imagine it is me inside you. Can you handle me filling you? Taking you? Owning you?"_

_Andréa's breathing had grown erratic; she gulped air and keened. "Yes-ss. Oh, yes."_

_"Now, Andréa. I will fuck you hard until I come. And you will love it." Miranda told her confidently._

_"Yes…yes…" Andréa moaned_

_"I want to hear it. Imagine me standing behind you, sliding my hard cock into you." Miranda demanded._

_"Oh, Miranda…I can feel you, fucking me. Taking me. Ugh…I'm going to come." Andy cried out_

_"Not yet, darling. Not until I say." Miranda husked._

_Between the harsh breaths came pitiful, desperate mews. "Please Miranda…please. I beg you."_

_"Sh-h Andréa. Be good and listen." Miranda whispered._

_"But…but…oh God, it's good. I need to come. Please, Miranda," Andréa pleaded._

_"Are you ready, my darling? Are you ready to come for me?" Miranda sensed she was ready to come._

_"YES, OH YES, PLEASE!" Andréa's voice held a mix of joy and raw sexuality._

_"Then do it now, Andréa," Miranda demanded. She caught the muffled cry of pleasure. Her Andréa was coming, hard. And she could do nothing to stop her own climax, with a loud groan she shot her load and immediately relaxed. "Was that good, my darling? Was that good?"_

_A sob hissed across the line. "Oh, God. Thank you, my love."_

_Miranda smiled. "My darling, I am sure I shall sleep now, I'm going to crawl into bed."_

_"Will you stay on the line with me a little longer?" Andréa's tone was tentative._

_"No, my darling. Close your eyes and try to get some sleep." Miranda told her._

_"We could talk for a while," Andy claimed sleepily._

_Miranda chuckled. "Get some sleep, my darling. One more sleep and I will be home with you."_

_"Until tomorrow, my love. I've missed you." Andy whispered._

_"Until tomorrow, my Andréa. I love you." Miranda spoke gently, hearing the deep breaths of the now sleeping brunette._

_Just before she disconnected the call she overheard the muffled voice. "Love you too." Her smile widened. She was grateful every day she had the beautiful woman by her side. She fell asleep planning for a future, which included having Andréa installed permanently by her side and in her bed._

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Caroline's Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 3 - Twin Problem
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

Miranda was due to set off for the shoot in Maine. Looking at her daughters she offered them a gentle warning. "I will need to be gone for two days, Bobbsey's. Possibly three at a push. Andréa will stay here with you and I expect you to behave." She looked at Caroline and raised her eyebrow,

Cassidy smiled over her cereal and nodded her agreement. "Okay, mom."

Caroline frowned, looking up at her mom, she was blunt. "I don't see why she has to stay with us, I'm sure Cara would."

Miranda sighed. " _She_  has a name, Caroline. You will use it. Cara cannot stay as she is away for the week with her parents and your father is in Japan, so unless you wish for me to send you to your Grandmother's..." She trailed off at the look of horror that flicked across her eldest daughters face and stopped the smile that was forming. She knew Caroline would not want to go to her grandmother's in Connecticut as she considered it boring. "...Well?"

"Fine." Caroline hissed as she stomped out of the room.

Miranda smiled as Andy stepped into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for the day in some low slung boyfriend fit jeans and an oversized Versace t-shirt, that didn't quite hide her little bump. Handing Andy a coffee, she brushed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Good morning. my darling. Did you sleep well?" Miranda wore a smirk and Andy blushed.

"Perfectly, thank you." Andy sipped her coffee and sighed. This was her favourite part of the day knowing she'd be drinking decaf for the rest of the day. "So are you ready to leave?" Andy asked.

"Mm, yes. I suppose I am." Miranda breathed. "Please call me if any issues arise."

Andy grinned. "The four of us will be fine, sweetheart." She looked down as Miranda's cell vibrated.

Miranda read the text and sighed. "Roy is here." She listened as Caroline answer the door to let Roy in to get Miranda's bags. Stepping up to Andy she placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Take care of each other, my darling. And promise me, not too much junk food."

"I promise, it will be a hearty, healthy-ish meal for four." Andy smiled innocently. She had no plans to cook, instead, they'd be having burgers or Chinese. Miranda looked at her, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Now go, text or call me when you get there, you know, to let me know you arrived safely."

"I love you, Andréa," Miranda whispered.

"I love you too, now scram." Andy pecked Miranda's lips quickly and playfully slapped her ass causing the older woman to roll her eyes at her and smirk.

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda teased. Passing Cassidy she pulled her youngest daughter in for a hug and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she sashayed from the kitchen. She met Caroline at the bottom of the stairs she pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear before moving from the townhouse.

Caroline walked back into the kitchen and saw Andy preparing breakfast for herself, Miranda had bought Fruit Loops, knowing they were one of Andy's favourites. She was trying to like the brunette and could see how happy she made her mom, but the rumours at school had started after one of her friend's parents had seen Andy holding her mom's hand across the table over dinner. Caroline was furious.

Andy looked up and gave Caroline a bright smile. "Hey Caro, are you ready for the day?"

"Yes." Caroline's tone was curt and Andy's smile faltered as pain flashed in her expressive eyes. Caroline sat down next to Cassidy who caught her eye and told her silently to behave.

"I thought we could do something tonight? Perhaps a movie? Is there anything you would like to watch?" Andy was hesitant. Caroline was difficult to gauge, sometimes she was caring and considerate but when displeased she turned cold. She was a lot like her beautiful mom.

"Whatever, Ahn-dréy-ah." Caroline's tone was biting.

"You know what, Caroline? I don't have the time nor the inclination to deal up with your mood. Seriously, get over whatever it is eating you. I expect an attitude change by the time you are home. If not you will eat with us, then spend the night in your room." Andy threw her bowl on the counter and moved quickly from the room.

"God, Caro. There's no need to be so mean. Andy was trying to be nice." Cassidy hissed. "What is your problem?"

"I've told you, she'll leave eventually. They all do." Caroline stated. She only half believed what she was saying, there was a small glimmer of hope she may be wrong.

"If she leaves, it will be because you don't accept her, and it will break mom. Is that what you want?" Cassidy stated. "Will you break them apart because you can't handle the ignorant kids at school? Well?"

"It's all right for you, it's not your friends calling Mom a dyke or calling your mom's girlfriend a gold digger." Caroline hissed. "It's not you, who is being called names, asking if you're just like your mom, a lesbo and a pervert."

"You mustn't have the right friends then, Caro." Cassidy looked at her sister with sympathy. "You wanted to be part of that crowd so badly, you changed who you are to fit in. Will you be as narrow-minded as the rest of the world with being different? Will you look at Mom as if she's some kind of monster one day because she's not quite the same as you or I...or Andy? And what about our little brother or sister, what if he or she is not like you and me? Will you judge him or her for it?" Cassidy stood and put her cereal bowl in the dishwasher before turning to her sister. "Your old friends are waiting for you, Caro. It was you that abandoned us for those idiots, not the other way around."

Caroline didn't reply but instead poured coffee into Andy's travel mug before adding cream and sugar. Keeping her back to her sister she cleared away Andy's half-eaten bowl of cereal and grabbed some fruit. Chopping it up, she placed an impromptu fruit salad into a container with a pot of natural yoghurt.

On her way back to the kitchen, Andy couldn't help but hear Cassidy's words. Standing silently, she was saddened by what she had overheard. There was no way she would let those spoilt little brats get away with such ugliness. There was no way she'd let Caroline feel bad about herself because of the relationship she was forming with Miranda. Moving away quietly she opened the closet door and grabbed their jackets before slamming it shut.

"Cassidy, Caroline, the car's due any minute." She called out.

Cassidy clattered from the kitchen, a wide smile on her face. "It's nice you being here, Andy. Normally it's Cara rushing us out." She grinned up at the brunette before wrapping her arms around her and giving her a hug.

Andy grinned and tilted Cassidy's face up so she could meet her eyes. "Have a think of what you want to do tonight, kiddo." She looked towards the kitchen where Caroline was stood hesitantly. "You too, Caro."

Caroline walked towards them and looked down. "I'm sorry, Andy." She muttered.

"Don't apologise if you do not mean it," Andy warned her gently. "I would much prefer it if you were honest rather than luring me into a false sense of security by thinking you are okay with this when you're not. If that means I stop staying over, well..." She shrugged. "...I'll do it."

"Does that mean you'd leave?" Cassidy's tone was panicked.

"No, honey." Andy brushed Cassidy's hair from her face. "It means I would stop staying as often when you are here. Your mom and I can see each other when you're at your dad's or something."

"Mom wouldn't like that," Cassidy whispered.

"I wouldn't much either, Cass. But I will do what I need to, to ensure you're both okay with this. If that means taking a step back I will." Andy looked at Caroline and saw her eying her, her expression unreadable. "Now come on, Jim's waiting for you."

Cassidy grabbed her coat from Andy's hands and shrugged her school bag on to her shoulder. She waved to Andy before heading out. Andy caught the loud. "See ya later, alligator."

Caroline stepped warily, holding out the fruit and coffee. "Since I made you miss breakfast. here." She stated softly, expecting to have her offer refused.

"Thanks, honey. Have a good day, okay?" Andy took the items and handed Caroline her coat as she smiled down at the little girl, she couldn't stay mad at the young girl knowing what was happening. "You have my cell number if you need me, Caro. I can be there for you in thirty minutes, max." She let Caroline pass her before putting the fruit in her bag and arming the security. and stepping out of the townhouse.

As she walked quietly to the subway, she sipped the coffee Caroline had provided. It was a thoughtful gesture, and the coffee was perfect. She thought of what she had overheard and made plans.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The day passed quickly with Andy finishing her articles and making phone calls. Miranda had called her to tell her she had landed safe and Andy grinned when the older woman had bemoaned the incompetence of the air stewardess. She did not mention what she planned to do, in case Miranda forbid it.

Leaving the Mirror she found Jim, the twin's driver, waiting for her. She had organised a meeting with the school's head and would then act as a classroom visitor for the final part of the day.

Heading towards Dalton she thought of what she would say to the pre-teens she was visiting. She was concerned in a way this would make it more difficult for the twins but she was adamant she would not tolerate her girls being subjected to bullying. And that's how she saw them, as hers. And whether or not they accepted it, the three Priestly women were hers to protect.

Arriving at the school Andy was met at the door by the head and was greeted with a warm smile. The head, Ellen Stein, had memories of pleasant dealings with the young woman when she worked at Runway. She was sad when she'd found out she'd left, but she was sure she would do wonderful things in her chosen career. She followed her Mirror articles and loved how she put words onto paper. They made you sit back and think.

Andy greeted the head with a large, genuine smile and a press of hands in greeting before they made their way to the head's office. Andy had explained briefly what she'd heard and Ms Stein offered her reassurances she wanted the matter dealt with swiftly, after almost 15 years in the job she knew how to deal with difficult parents, but she did not wish to face the powerful Miranda Priestly and her displeasure unless it was necessary.

As they stepped into the office Ms Stein looked at the brunette and smiled. "When are you due, my dear?"

Andy was gobsmacked. "Um, wow, um, I didn't think it was that noticeable?" The older woman laughed and Andy couldn't help the grin that formed. "I'm just past the four months stage. No morning sickness and the appetite of a horse."

"You're glowing, Andy." Ms Stein told her softly. "Now, will you tell me what today's about?"

Andy explained what she'd overheard that morning regarding Caroline being taunted and the issues that were arising at home due to this. She stressed the importance of the contributions Miranda made to the school, on top of the usual exorbitant fees, and her displeasure over her home life being disrupted due to the issue, which she had yet to understand. Andy explained that she wanted to meet the issue head-on. Andy finished by asking the one question that concerned her. "Do you teach the children here about inclusivity?"

"It is not part of the set curriculum, but we have a zero-tolerance bullying procedure in place. I did not realise Caroline's peers were making life difficult for her although I noticed she had a new group of friends this year." Ms Stein told her. "We definitely want to make Dalton an inclusive and supportive community. Over the last few years, the Alumni Council members have been promoting a more diverse and inclusive environment at Dalton through the Alumni Community Life/Diversity Task Force. We have a parental Gay-Straight Alliance, which encouraged acceptance and awareness within the diverse population of our school, promoting pride in our community, creating a safe environment for all families, and educating members of the school community about the unique concerns of the LGBT community. Perhaps you or Miranda would consider being a part of it once things settle."

"Maybe. Can I ask, do you have anything like the GSA for the students?" Andy asked.

"In High School, there is a Gay, Lesbian, and Straight Support Club." Ms Stein stated. "Many parents believe Middle School is too young to be pushing alternative beliefs."

"Do you teach Sex Ed in the 5th and 6th Grade?" Andy asked.

"Well, yes. The basics like puberty, HIV and AIDS transmission and issues such as how alcohol and drugs affect behaviour and how to stick with a decision."

"So nothing about sexual orientation, abortion, birth control and condom use for STD prevention?" Andy queried.

"Ms Sachs, these are children, ten to twelve years of age." Ms Stein was flustered.

"When I was eleven I got my period, I had breasts forming, and I became the usual raging stew of hormones." Andy shook her head. "Maybe if someone had told me back, then I could identify however the hell I wanted, that there were options other than man and woman, I would not have spent so long wondering what the hell was wrong with me. If my peers did not call the artistic boy a fag or queer, or the tomboyish jock girl a dyke or lesbo, or Alanna, who was born as Aaron a tranny, I would have learned to accept my own differences." Andy sighed. "The longer we wait to teach kids understanding and tolerance the greater the chance they will learn the opposite. Such is the world we live in. Education in all forms is lacking Ms Stein, I want to be a part of the change."

Ms Stein sighed. "I should say no, but I believe in the change you speak of." She let herself grin. "If this works Andy, then you are a miracle worker and I will bow down before your magnificence."

"I was once told I could do the impossible. I have a few incredible people who believe in me." Andy's smile widened as the head chuckled.

"I can see why you and Miranda work." She shook her head. "You both have that spark of hope that keeps you going." She caught the brunette's eyes. "Until you go public, what has been discussed here today will go no further. I wish you both the best of luck. I'll have Miss Burton take you to the auditorium where you'll be addressing the 5th and 6th grades."

"Thank you, Ms Stein," Andy whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was set up in the auditorium, she could hear the quiet chatter of the forty children as they walked into the auditorium, as teachers led them to sit. She had set up a board and had her back to the room. She caught Cassidy's laughter and grinned.

As silence descended, she wrote  **LGBTQI**  on the whiteboard she'd been provided and turned to face the children. She saw Caroline's eyes widen in shock and Cassidy gave her a bright smile and waved.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Andy Sachs and I'm here to talk to you about something important." She heard the shuffling of butts in chairs and grinned.

"She wants to talk to us about the queers." She heard a young boy guffaw.

She offered him a smile. "Well, you seem to grasp what the  **Q** stands for. That's good." The other children laughed. She turned and wrote queer/questioning on the board. "Some people, however, prefer the term questioning over queer, as I've outlined on the board." She gestured to them. "Can any of you tell me what the other letters stand for?" When no one said anything she smiled gently. "Well, I can honestly say I didn't expect to meet with a bunch of sky kids today."

She nodded when the little girl next to Cassidy held her hand up hesitantly. "The  **G**  is for gay." She whispered.

"That's right, anyone else?" Little hands popped up everywhere, and she pointed at random as the room became more comfortable with their visitor. She wrote on the board with every correct acronym.

"Lesbian."

"Bisexual."

"Transgender."

She caught Cassidy's eye and smiled. "Intersex." Cassidy hollered.

"I have a better term I use." She turned and put a line through each of the words she'd written. In big bubble writing, she replaced it with one word **'HUMAN'**. Pulling up a chair she let the message sink in. "If the police were looking for me they'd describe me as a Caucasian female, because I am white, and of European descent. I'd be described as someone in their mid-twenties, they may mention my long brown hair and brown eyes. They wouldn't identify me by my sexual orientation or my personality traits. And the fact I am a journalist would be insignificant. Those may be things I use to describe myself but the main thing is that I am human. It is something to remember." Andy sighed. "What I am here to speak to you all about is tolerance and love, because no love is ever wrong." She pointed to a girl sat beside Caroline, who had spent the entire time in the auditorium frowning at her. "What do you love the most in the world right now?" She asked gently.

"My dog, Missy." The girl admitted reluctantly.

"Tell me about Missy?" Andy asked.

"She's a pure-bred black and tan Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and she's gorgeous. She doesn't leave fur and slobber over everything like someone's dog." She glared at Caroline who slouched beside the girl, looking like she wanted to disappear.

"And what if Missy fell in love with another dog, who wasn't a pure-bred Cavalier King Charles Spaniel? Say if she got out one day on the prowl and ended up pregnant with a lot of half-breed mutts. Would you tolerate your parents throwing those puppies away?" Andy asked the questions gently seeing the tears well up in the little girl's eyes.

"No, they wouldn't do that. And your question is stupid. Dog's don't fall in love." The little girl stood up, her fists clenched.

"Dogs seem to show affection toward both humans and other dogs. We can't read our dogs' minds or ask them to explain their feelings but even scientists accept the notion that dogs have around the same mental capabilities of two-year-old children. At two-years-old, I'm sure you felt love, for your mom and dad, grandparents and siblings, if you have them." Andy raised her eyebrow questioningly.

The young girl nodded once. "Yes." She admitted as she sat back down.

"You know, just like my favourite dog, Patricia, loves the labradoodle she plays with at the park, a man and a woman can love each other, so can a man and a man or a woman and a woman. And just as there are people of different colours, cultures, religions, ethnic backgrounds, shapes, and sizes, there are many ways to express yourself as a boy or man, or a girl or woman. Sometimes there are boys and men that will seem more like a girl or woman and there are girls and women that will seem more like a boy or a man. In fact, there are many people that will look, act, and behave like the opposite sex, or perhaps like both sexes, or perhaps like something else entirely. There are people that view themselves as not being the gender they were born with." Andy paused as she saw the confusion on some children's faces. "I can imagine this is a little hard to wrap your heads around, but it is important that you understand just how diverse people can be. It is very important that we respect people who are different because they are the same as each one of you. They are human." She sat back and looked at the curious little faces surrounding her. "Do any of you have questions?"

"Are you gay?" Cassidy's friend asked.

"Yes, I am happy. Thank you," She grinned as Cassidy laughed loudly and whispered in her friend's ear causing her to blush "If you are asking about my sexual orientation I would identify as possibly bisexual. Although I believe gender is unimportant where there is love."

"Did you always know you were different?" Caroline asked softly. Her friend nudged her and whispered furiously in her ear. Andy watched as Caroline shook her head and turned away from the girl.

"I always knew I didn't fit with what my parents and peers expected of me. For many years I believed there was something wrong with me, which is why I felt it important to come and speak to you all today. There's not some magical date by which everything becomes clear to you. Life is not like a movie rating. There's no such thing as an SG-13, a straight girl or guy at 13." The comment caused a chuckle from the teachers.

"Research shows that same-sex attraction for males and females generally occurs at around ten years old. This research has been labelled 'The Magical Age of 10'. Regardless of that, nothing is set in stone and trying to figure out who you are, well, it can be exciting, scary, challenging and confusing. People fight against it, they fear it, they fear the repercussions of being who they are because there is so much prejudice in this world. What you need to know though is, regardless of that, you are not alone. All it takes is one act of kindness, a helping hand, a gentle word of acknowledgement, a smile even. You can change someone's world." Andy's tone was emphatic, and she offered the room one of her megawatt smiles.

"Are you and Ms Priestly dating?" Caroline's friend asked.

"That is not something I will answer." Andy's tone had turned cold as she eyed the young girl. "I am not here to discuss my personal life with a child I do not know. All I will say is that each family is unique and each child, or children in Cassidy and Caroline's case, are lucky to have multiple adults surrounding them with love, teaching them necessary lessons to become proud and strong individuals. To stand up and be true to who they are, in the knowledge they will fear no judgement for being who they are." Andy swallowed as Caroline sat up straight, a small smile on her face. Andy caught her eye. "You should never fear being who you are. You should not change yourself to fit into a box of someone else's making. Each one of you shines in your own uniquely brilliant way." Andy broke eye contact with Caroline and looked around the room.

"But seriously my mom saw you holding hands with her at Pastis..." Caroline's friend tried to continue but was stopped as Caroline' s hand came over her mouth.

"She said she will not discuss it. Why can't you respect that?" Caroline hissed.

A few of the boys in front turned in their seats and heckled Caroline's friend as her eyes showed their disbelief, she was obviously not used to being treated in such a way. A small boy turned around and gave Caroline a wide smile before speaking. "Yeah, Annabelle. Have some respect. Andy came in here and spoke to us like adults and tried to engage us in a solid conversation, to impart her own knowledge. So stop being rude." He looked at Andy. "My moms like your articles, they read them every morning over breakfast."

A wide smile erupted on Andy's face at that. "Gee, thanks. Tell your moms to watch out over the next few days. Something huge is about to break."

Caroline moved her hand from Annabelle's mouth and smirked in a way that reminded Andy of Miranda. She was amazed at the fire in the girls blue eyes. "I want you all to remember a few things. Science and Math are not gay, neither is English nor any other subject you hate." Andy grinned at the audible groan. "Seriously kids, the world is often crazy. You could walk into a job interview one day and find that scrawny little kid you called a faggot today is the one that decides if you get the job of your dreams. How would you feel losing out because, as a child, you were a douche? You could meet someone, and in the blink of an eye your entire world, every notion you ever had about yourself, could be turned on its head." Andy stood and looked across the sea of faces. "All I suggest is that you treat each other kindly and with respect. Accept the little differences each one of us has. Life is precious, do not fill it with unnecessary hate. That's all."

The final bell rang out and Cassidy charged towards the brunette wrapping her arms around Andy as a few watched. Most of the children ran from the room. Looking up into the brunette's face she grinned before burying her face in the little bump and talking quietly. Andy caught the soft words. "Our mom will be proud, I know I am. Your mama will change the world little one. Trust me."

Andy brushed her fingers lightly through Cassidy's hair as she watched Caroline gesturing furiously at Annabelle. "Oh-oh," Andy whispered as Caroline shot the girl a glare so fierce, she cowered. "It looks like the baby dragon's been unleashed."

Cassidy pulled back and looked at her older sister. Caroline turned and met Cassidy's eyes and Andy sensed they were communicating silently. "Come on, Andy. Caro's ready to leave." Cassidy grinned. "She's just about finished putting Annabelle back in her place." She smirked. "Frankly, it's about time."

"Oh God, you two will keep me on my toes, won't you?" Andy was stunned as Caroline stepped away from Annabelle, giving her a final withering glare.

"We will. The four Priestly's will be a force to be reckoned with. Now, what's for dinner? The baby's hungry." Cassidy took her hand and grinned as she skipped by her side.

Caroline grabbed her other hand and looked up at Andy. "Can we watch Harry Potter tonight?"

"Harry Potter sounds great. How about an early dinner at Ellen's Stardust and popcorn with the movie?"

"Yes!" Caroline whooped. "I so can't wait to tell mom what you did today, the way you shot Belle down in flames. It was fierce."

Andy looked down at the young girl. "We'll be okay now, won't we Caro?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and smirked up at the brunette. "Don't be ridiculous, Ahn-dréy-ah." Cassidy laughed as Andy looked down astounded by the little girl. Seeing the uncertainty, Caroline wrapped her arm around Andy's waist and gave her a squeeze. "We'll be more than okay, Andy. We'll be a family."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. The Tables Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 3 - Revenge on Irv
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

Word had spread around Elias Clarke and the New York fashion and publishing world about Irv's behaviour with Andy. Serena and Emily had discovered it from Nigel and Jocelyn, and she and Emily had put his name on every spam email list they could find. All of them trying to drive the man crazy. Yet he continued his business as if he was unaware of it all.

If he wondered about the whispers as he stalked through the foyer of Elias Clarke, the lack of conversation around him, the rapid exit of any woman set to travel alone in the elevator with him and the emails claiming to cure his erectile dysfunction, no one knew, except Miranda. She witnessed his nervousness in their meetings where she insisted on the presence of Jessica or Nigel and also in his inability to look her in the eye.

The video had gone viral across all Social Media outlets and deep down he was furious. His wife had left him the day it hit Page Six and divorce papers had landed on his desk a few days later. Because his wife was the money behind the Ravitz name, he could not get the video taken down; he was met with a blanket of silence, the source of the leak had been protected.

Miranda spent weeks collecting information from women all over New York about Irv's inappropriate behaviour and a report had been compiled and provided to the board the day before. Due to the circumstances in Irv's personal life, Elias Clarke was looking to off-load the man and save face, knowing any sexual harassment cases brought against the current CEO from women working for Elias Clarke made them liable. They were not happy at the thought of losing millions of dollars in settlements. Miranda had assured them the matter would be forgotten once the man was gone, but she recommended be stopped from stepping into another position of power. The board agreed wholeheartedly, many of the female members were especially emphatic about it.

Miranda invited Irv's wife for dinner and she had assured Miranda she would not stop whatever revenge they planned. Andy provided her with the details so she would not be blindsided by the events taking place.

Diane Ravitz had witnessed Miranda's absolute adoration of the young woman who had thrown her world upside down and had seen it being returned wholeheartedly. She'd whispered to Miranda that she hoped to find the same happiness and asked if Andy knew of any nice men in New York.

That morning, when she woke up, Miranda listened to the young woman moving around the bathroom. She had been experiencing morning sickness, but it was sporadic. Concerned, Miranda got up and made her way quickly to the en-suite. Andy had barely been away from the townhouse since her return from Maine the week before, and she was amazed by the change in the house, the happiness and laughter that flowed between her daughters and the young woman who had stolen all their hearts. Andy had changed their world for the better and she was grateful for every moment.

Steam filled the en-suite as Miranda stepped under the warm spray and caught Andréa around the waist. She caught her lips in a searing kiss. "My darling, I hate waking up alone." Miranda husked.

"I'm sorry, love. I was nervous about today and couldn't sleep," Andy admitted as Miranda's hands roamed over her bump, which seemed to have popped over the last few days.

Looking up, she examined Andy's eyes, which expressed their amazement, as they always did, when she touched her with gentleness, and she moved into her touch, seeking a deeper connection. "You didn't say much about the appointment yesterday," Miranda whispered against Andy's full lips. "I'm so sorry..." Her words were cut off as those lips became more demanding and she returned their kisses passionately.

"No apologies," Andy whispered, breaking their kiss. "It went as usual. The blood tests came back as expected, no signs of issues. The growth is normal." She explained.

"Acceptable." Miranda husked. She loved these uninterrupted moments with her Andréa, and the younger woman seemed to be happy at the moment, becoming more relaxed in her embrace. "Now let me wash your back, and you can wash mine." She whispered.

"Okay." Andy chuckled. "But one of these days you will take me in this shower."

Miranda groaned, the young woman's words sending a jolt of desire through her. "Andréa, I need..." She cried out as Andy's hand came to cup her gently.

"I think I understand what you need, Miranda." Andy drawled pulling Miranda more fully into her as she rested against the wall. "And I'm ready to give you all you need, always." Her hand wrapped itself around hers and brought it to rest against her, showing her how wet she was.

Unable to help herself, she picked up the brunette gently, still pinning her against the wall. As Andy wrapped both legs around her waist, she slipped inside. As she settled, it was like she had finally come home. "Oh, my darling, my Andréa." Miranda husked as she moved slowly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Upon entering Runway Miranda had been warned by a breathless Jessica that Irv was breathing fire. Five minutes after sitting down at her desk he stormed into Runway and swept past the Editor's assistants and into her office, ignoring the sputtered exclamation from the stunned first assistant.

Slamming the paperwork from the board on Miranda's desk, where that morning's copy of the Mirror sat, she looked up from the proofs she had been studying and glanced at him balefully. "Am I supposed to know what this is?" Miranda asked faux-innocently.

"You fucking bitch." He hissed. "You have ruined me." When he had queried the possibility of having the video removed with his lawyers, they had stated that this was the lesser of two evils. Being hit with sexual harassment or sexual assault lawsuits would bankrupt him. And now the rest of the board were using it to oust him from his position.

Miranda stood and squared her shoulders as she stalked around her desk. "Oh no, no. You ruined yourself, with your inability to keep your hands to yourself, you pathetic, foolish, little man," Miranda smirked but her tone was icy. "But you have been a naughty little man. The law takes unkindly to Insider Trading." Her smile widened. "It is amazing what you can find with a little digging, I believe there may have been a story published this morning about it, and should you read it, you'll no doubt be unsurprised by the by-line." She tapped the Mirror's front page to bring it to Irv's attention. As he picked it up and scanned the article, she continued to speak. "Andréa's fury since that day in the elevator has been an absolute delight to watch." She observed as Irv's face turned deathly pale. "It was she who leaked the video around Elias Clarke, hoping to see you embarrassed and vulnerable. The fact the video was then shared outside the company, well, that was just a bonus. I believe there was over 7 million hits at the last count, with many people commenting on your poor behaviour. You honestly messed with the wrong person." Miranda smirked. "Was it her soft smiles that had you fooled? Was it her supposed innocence and the excess of charm that left you thinking she was a weak little woman you could manhandle? How could you not look into her beautiful eyes and not notice the fire within her that burns fiercely?" She stepped around him and sat back down.

Looking up at her from the corner of his eye, he understood by the glint of malice in her eyes she had an axe to grind, and he was waiting silently for the killing blow. Irv acknowledged he should not have messed with Miranda's pet, he had underestimated her and it had become the catalyst for his carefully constructed world falling apart.

Miranda sat in front of him and gave him one of her shark smiles. Her final act was to put the wheels into motion to take Irv's one true love, his Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio. He had debts owing to people across New York, her ex-husband was one.

She had sat down with the twins father, James, and explained about her relationship with Andy, and although he's been shocked by it, especially by the news of the pregnancy, he wanted the mother of his precious girls happy, and if it was with a woman half her age, so be it. The icing on his acceptance had been when the young woman in question had arrived at the townhouse with the twins, having taken them out for ice cream, their loud laughter could be heard from the street, and upon entering the den with a twin held over each shoulder as they giggled, he recognised the love they held for one another. That afternoon he called in a few favours and Irv's debts were sold to Miranda.

She promptly gifted to Andréa for a token amount of one dollar and a cup of her usual searing hot Triple. Venti, No Foam Latte. She would let the brunette do with the car what she wished and watch the man weep.

Irv's cell caught her attention, and she waved at him dismissively to answer. "Yes?" Irv snapped. "No, I have not allowed such a move...a...a debt? No...They cannot take my car...my wife had no right..." He sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

Miranda's cell chimed, and she looked down at the message from Andréa.  **'Hi love, look down at the street.'**  She stood up and stepped to the window. Looking down she chuckled with mirth as a tow truck driver anchored the bright red Ferrari up to the hook and raised onto a flatbed as Security gestured to the driver who waved toward two people. She spotted the long chestnut curls of her Andréa as she stood shuffling foot to foot next to her ex-husband, James.

"Ask them to wait where they are. I will come down and deal with this." Irv spat as he charged from the office. "This is not over, Miranda." He called out.

Miranda turned to watch the man sliding towards the elevator. Walking into the outer office she picked up her jacket. "Lauren," Miranda smirked as her second assistant gasped at the use of her own name. "Ask Eduardo to make Irv's descent as painfully slow as possible."

Lauren grinned, the desk phone already in hand. "Yes, Miranda."

They all watched as Irv stepped into the elevator and disappeared from sight. Miranda gestured for Jessica to follow. "Jessica, you may wish to witness what is about to happen." Miranda's lips quirked. "Contact Nigel, he may also want to see this. I believe Irving may be about to lose what's left of his tiny, little mind." She smiled mischievously and moved towards the elevator, her assistant two steps behind.

Jessica chuckled, sending a quick text off to Nigel. She hated Irv, the odious little man, the moment she met him after he spoke down to her when she first interviewed as Miranda's assistant. She had a degree in Business and Fashion Merchandising and acknowledged working for Miranda Priestly was a learning experience she could not afford to miss. The woman was a genius, iconic in the fashion world, and to have that unappreciated was absolutely infuriating. She's clenched her teeth as the horrible little man had belittled Miranda in front of her and Andy. She had watched as Andy's hands had clenched into fists and thought the gentle young woman was about to cuss him out or punch him.

Nigel clattered towards them at a sprint as the elevator arrived. Miranda stepped in and nodded her head to her first assistant and creative director, showing they should join her, she smirked at the stunned disbelief. "We do not have the time to dally," Miranda whispered pressing the button for the ground floor. The elevator doors made to close and Jessica and Nigel stepped quickly inside.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

When the lift landed, they could see Irv making his way out into the early morning sun looking ready for battle. She stepped forward and moved purposely towards the entrance of the building, her two companions flanking her, two steps behind.

Eduardo grinned and held the security door open for the trio. Nodding at Miranda he whispered. "We made sure the elevator stopped at every floor at Lauren's request. We made yours an express."

Miranda smirked. "Eduardo, your help with this and your loyalty to Andréa have been exceptional. It is appreciated."

"Andy's a good woman," Eduardo explained. "She always treated us all with kindness." As they stepped through the gate Eduardo and another of his security personnel, Jonas, stepped behind Jessica and Nigel. They made a formidable looking team as they stepped towards the automatic door.

Miranda slipped on her Gucci shades as she stepped towards Andréa and her ex-husband.

Irv was puffed up in front of James as he stood protectively by the brunette's side. "...You had no right to do this, James."

"I have every right. You owed me and quite a few others. With the divorce, you now have no way of settling your debts, so we pooled it and the debt was purchased and promptly gifted to Andy Sachs, to do with as she chose. It's all legal and above board, we have had our lawyers present for all discussions. Your debt with me is clear, however, you now owe Andy..."

"Two point six million, which will be covered by this car, at the request of your wife, who is liquidating all joint assets," Miranda stated, walking around the man and stepping beside Andy. "Hello, darling." Miranda placed a gentle kiss on Andy's cheek as Irv's eyes bugged.

Andy blushed. "Here's your coffee, and one dollar as agreed." Miranda waved away the dollar note as she clutched the coffee. Andy turned to the CEO. "Mr Ravitz, I would appreciate if you handed over the keys, I, however, already have the title. If you do not comply, I am happy to engage my attorney at Donnelly Gideon-Sachs to deal with this on my behalf. You may have heard of my uncle Andrew Gideon-Sachs?"

"Gridiron?" James queried softly. Gridiron's reputation was well known, he hadn't lost a case yet and was known for being like a dog with a bone. He showed no mercy.

Andy nodded as Irv and Miranda gasped. Miranda did not realise that Andréa has such high connections in the legal world. "Oh yes, Uncle Andy's been looking for a reason to sink you, Irv, after his daughter, Melissa, lost money investing in James Holt International on your say so. She's never been the sharpest tool in the toolbox."

"I lost money in that too," James admitted, looking guiltily at Miranda. He'd gone against her express advice.

Miranda shook her head and sipped her coffee, it was perfect. Her arm came around Andy's waist and she rested her hand against Andy's bump protectively. "Thank you," Andy whispered.

Irv fell to his knees and raised his hands beseechingly towards the brunette who glanced down at him, disdain clear in her eyes. "Please, Andy, not the car. I have a Picasso in my office, a Monet at home. Take those." Irv was oblivious to the flash of cameras and people stopping to video the scene as he pleaded with the young woman. "Think about it." He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"No," Andy whispered. "No." She repeated firmly. She remained strong with Miranda's arm around her and Jessica, Nigel and James flanking her. "Do you understand what your actions did that day in the elevator? Do you realise the depth of disgust I suffered when you to...touched me?" She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "You showed no remorse, in fact, you cursed me after you soiled yourself in fear." Andy let her anger from the day flare up. "I'm pregnant, Mr Ravitz, and that moment your fingers landed on me, had me worried about losing my child, due to the unmitigated stress your behaviour afforded me. My mind and my body fought against the horror of what you did. And what I do today, I do for my son and daughter, who will both have the strength and courage to stand up for themselves, and face those who will try to bring them down." Andy felt Miranda tense up and placed her arm on her back, rubbing it soothingly against the soft material of her jacket. "You will regret your actions, having acted with a vindictiveness to a woman who is brilliant and who lined your pockets with the profits from her hard work and dedication over 20 years. And as for Miranda, she may have a modicum of peace and with the board's faith in her restored, her position will be safe." She caught his eyes and watched the tears flow down his face. "You will regret every touch you have bestowed upon your unwilling victims, the inappropriate comments that have made any woman feel cheap, weak or inferior. You are not worth my pity, Mr Ravitz, for you have none of your own for anyone else." Andy cast him a final look as Diane Ravitz made an appearance. "I warned you that day in the elevator you would rue the day you crossed me, Mr Ravitz. You have until 5 pm before I set Gridiron on your ass, and it won't only be the keys to the car, I now legally own, I try to recover. There's proof of a sexual assault trending freely on the internet. That's all."

Andy turned towards Irv's ex-wife and was offered a small smile from the older woman. "Andy, here are the spare keys.

"Thank you," Andy murmured. "Come to dinner again soon, I'll invite Gridiron. I think you'd get on well."

Diane's smile widened and she glanced down at her soon to be ex-husband. "Irv, this is ridiculous. Get up." She hissed, suddenly embarrassed for him. She saw the tears flowing freely down his face. "For God's sake Irv, it's just a fucking car." She rolled her eyes as he pushed himself to his feet, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"My job..." He husked brokenly.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. I have heard all about it. I let you take my place on the board when you decided it was my job to raise the children, Irving, and you have abused your position." She dug her hand into his jacket pocket and shook another set of keys loose. Taking another car key from it she handed it to Miranda. "Here." She stated. She turned back to her soon to be ex-husband. "Go clear out your office Irv. I'll see you at home."

"Home?" He husked.

"Yes. You have a meeting with officers from the SEC, I thought it best for you to deal with it at the house. They have been investigating you since the fall of JHI and it is now likely that formal charges will be made against you." When he stalked dejectedly back into Elias Clarke followed by security, she looked at Andy as she was speaking with the towing company, Miranda stood protectively by her side. James had meandered away and Nigel and Jessica were stood talking quietly. She saw the car being lowered back onto the road, to lots of cheering from onlookers. Stepping quickly to Miranda and Andy air-kissed their cheeks and whispered. "Send the dinner invite, I'll clear my schedule." Turning away she stepped into her chauffeured car and let her driver moved them through traffic.

Miranda turned to Andy as the tow truck pulled away, gesturing to the car she smirked. "I do not think this is a suitable family car for two sets of twins, my darling. There are only two seats."

Andy grinned. "I was reading and there were only six of these cars ever made. I thought it might make a reasonable trade it in for a minivan."

Miranda snorted before letting out a peal of laughter at the ridiculousness of the words. Turning to Jessica she caught her eye. "Cancel my day, I am taking this beauty for a test drive."

Andy nudged her and leaned in. "Are you talking about me or the car?" She whispered.

"That is for you to work out, my darling," Miranda whispered. "Now, what I want to know is why you did not tell me about the babies?"

"You were so busy yesterday, I just...I wanted you to see it for yourself, not hear it second hand, you already felt so bad for missing the appointment. But then when dealing with that, it sort of filtered through, I only realised when you stiffened beside me." Andy spoke softly as Miranda held the passenger door for her and she slid into the low bucket seats. Miranda stepped back around the car quickly and slid into the driver's seat. Buckling herself in as Andy mirrored her movements she turned the key and pulled into oncoming traffic with a screech of tyres.

Miranda said nothing during their journey and Andy worried that the older woman was upset with her. They soon reached the townhouse and Miranda, skipped from the car and held the door open for Andy before leading her gently by the hand, through the house, and into what she now classed as their bedroom. Catching the young woman's eyes she was stunned by the love in them. "A son and a daughter?" Miranda whispered.

"Yes," Andy admitted. "You will have two more children in five and a half months, Miranda. Your son's a little shy, he's been hiding all this time behind his sister."

Miranda fell to her knees in front of Andy and pulled up her t-shirt. As she kissed the expanse of skin, Andy caught the muttered words. "You two know the strength of your momma's love for you, you're the two that know the sound of her beautiful heart from the inside, and it beats for you, my children. But you do not know mine, not yet. I realise I will not always say or do the right things, but I promise you, no matter who enters your life, I will love you more than any of them." She rested her cheek against the bump and glanced up as Andy's hands threaded through her hair.

Andy saw the tears of happiness glistening in the depth of blue and let out a sigh of relief. "I love you, Miranda. You and your beautiful children and the two to come are my all. Words can never do justice to how my heart feels." She untangled her hands and stepped back to offer Miranda her hand. As it was gripped firmly, she eased the older woman to her feet and pulled her into her arms.

"Move in with us." Miranda requested as she nuzzled into Andy's neck. "You make us all happy, in a way no one else ever can."

"Yes, Miranda," Andy whispered as her arms tightened around the older woman. She knew this was the right step towards their future.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. In a Pickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 4 - Indulgence
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

 

Andy was hungry. Coming in at midnight from her shift at the Mirror she kicked her shoes off and moved as stealthily as possible down the corridor towards the kitchen as she rubbed her stomach which was rumbling relentlessly. "It's okay my babies, momma will feed you soon."

She moved to the fridge and looked over its contents. They were distinctly unappealing. As she made to close the door her eyes lit up when they landed on a jar of homemade dill pickles, it was not something she'd seen in Miranda's fridge before. Rubbing her stomach again she grinned. Extracting the large jar from its place in the door she moved to the breakfast bar and sat.

Opening the jar took work, and she nearly cried in relief when she finally got it open. Pulling a large pickle out she bit into it, the tang of the delicacy had her closing her eyes in joy. She'd been craving pickles, peanut butter, lemon and potato chips all day. Getting up again she searched the pantry. Her hand falling on a bag of pretzels. "Yessss!" She was triumphant. Her last acquisition was the almost empty jar of crunchy peanut butter.

Taking her new items back to the bench she rooted for a teaspoon and dug into the peanut butter. Taking a spoonful into her mouth, she then bit into a pickle and hummed as she chewed. She sat in bliss for a few minutes as she ate and the fluttering in her stomach stilled.

The overhead light coming on startled her, and she jumped, her hands splayed protectively against her stomach. Looking up into the curious, yet amused, eyes of the Editor, she swallowed the mouthful, blushed and bit her lip.

Miranda marvelled over how adorable Andy looked, like the kid who was caught with her hand in the candy jar. "What are you doing, my darling?"

"The babies are hungry," Andy whispered, still slightly embarrassed.

"And my sweet potatoes want pickles and peanut butter?" Miranda tried to bite back her laughter.

"And chips," Andy admitted. "The best I could find in the dark was pretzels." She watched as Miranda stalked towards the pantry and came out with a bag of low fat lightly salted chips.

Andy's smile took her breath away. "Try not to eat all the pickles, they are a favourite of the twins," Miranda muttered, her nose scrunched up as Andy slathered peanut butter on another one.

"But not yours?" Andy asked, noticing the distaste. "How can you not like them, they're amazing?" The disbelief was clear in her tone.

Miranda shook her head and smirked. "We'll make a good team. You'll eat the pickles I will not." She sat down next to the brunette and smiled softly at her as she continued to eat. "How have my babies been doing today, still hiccupping?"

"Oh yes, there's been fluttering all day. One of them does not like the stench of Kebab." Andy grimaced as she remembered recoiling over the aroma of the meal her colleague Jo Ramirez was eating at her desk. "I was craving lemon earlier and the girls in the newsroom were looking at me strangely."

Miranda grinned. "It is becoming apparent you are pregnant, Andréa, surely they are not that dense?"

"I think they're still wary of me, I mean, well, I have the shortest tenure in the newsroom and have had multiple articles on Page One."

"And the rumours?" Miranda asked gently.

"They still assume you helped me get the job, and any stories I am given are due to being your favourite." Andy sighed. "Greg's sent a memo out today that made it perfectly clear he does not want to hear his staff members personal lives being bandied around for office gossip, and if anyone has an issue with how he divides stories, his door is always open.."

"He sounds like a sensible man. What will you do about the rumours of favouritism?" Miranda was gentle, she had noticed Andy becoming disillusioned over the last few weeks.

"I'll prove them wrong, eventually. It's just..." Andy trailed off and looked away. "...I don't know if this is the job for me, Miranda. I always...I expected it to be different, somehow." She shrugged absentmindedly and rubbed her chest. "Goddamnit, you little terrors, you tell momma to eat pickles and peanut butter and hit me with a case of heartburn."

Miranda stood up and switched the kettle on as Andy continued to rub her chest. Moving to the bench, the editor took the jar of pickles and potato chips and put them away. As the peanut butter jar was now empty, she put it by the sink, ready to be cleaned. Moving back to the kettle she brewed them both ginger tea. Handing Andy a cup, she looked at the young woman, she looked tired and somewhat dejected. Miranda smiled softly before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Andy's forehead. "Come, we'll settle in bed with the tea and get you and our terrors comfortable. Things will look better in the morning."

"Promise?" Andy whispered as she let herself be led from the kitchen.

"I have hope, my darling. I live on it." Miranda said, leading Andy up the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning arrived, and they moved down the stairs together to find Cara and the twins in the kitchen.

Cara looked at the sleepy brunette and grinned. The house had become lighter since the weekend before when the young woman had moved in permanently, bringing her books, clothes and little trinkets and merging her life with that of the editor and her twins. She had been stunned when Andy had stayed over after leaving Runway, especially upon realising it was not the guest room she stayed in, and when the twins had told her there was a baby on the way, she finally understood.

Miranda was someone who took her responsibilities seriously, but she could see it was more than that, Miranda genuinely cared about the young woman in a way she'd never seen with her ex-husbands.

Going to the fridge she made to get the juice the twins preferred and frowned at the half-empty jar of pickles. They were a favourite of the editor's, but she only indulged occasionally. It wasn't usual behaviour to eat half a jar in one sitting.

She placed the juice on the table in front of the twins and caught Andy's words. "...So your mom came down to find me sat in the dark with a jar of pickles and the peanut butter. She frightened the life out of me." Andy grinned at the twins as Cara watched Miranda pouring coffee, a large smile gracing her face. "The babies were thrilled for five minutes but then I got heartburn." Miranda sat down, running her hand along Andy's shoulders and pushed a mug of coffee towards her. "So don't worry, I left enough for you imps."

"But..." Cassidy faltered as Miranda shot her a warning glare.

"But what, honey?" Andy smiled at the little girl.

Caroline caught her mom's eyes, her own twinkling mischievously before she turned to Andy. "What Cass is saying is that we wouldn't mind if you had eaten them all if it makes the babies happy." Miranda pursed her lips and Caroline fought her bubbling laughter. They knew mom rarely shared her pickles, but Andy was proving to be different in every way.

Andy's grin widened. "They were so good." She caught Miranda's eye as Cara busied herself at the coffee machine. "I can't believe you don't like them, they're incredible. That look on your face though, oh boy..." Andy leaned in closer. "I haven't seen that look since my first James Holt preview. Nigel told me it meant catastrophe." Andy looked up and smiled as the twins giggled.

Miranda smirked and twirled her hand airily. "We cannot all hold the same plebeian tastes, my darling."

Cara was sipping her coffee when she caught Miranda's words. Inhaling the liquid she coughed and tears sprang to her eyes. Turning her back she tried to hide her laughter but her shoulders were shaking. She shook her head. She did not understand what Miranda was playing at but she would no doubt find out. She felt a warm hand on her back, rubbing gently and looked to the side to see Andy's concerned eyes.

"You okay, Cara?" Andy asked gently.

Cara nodded and grinned. "Yeah." She husked taking a deep breath. "Just the wrong hole."

"Oh yeah, it happens to the best of us." Andy smiled and poured Cara a glass of water. "Sip it slowly and take a few deep breaths." Andy sat back down as Cara used the time to get herself under control, she was amazed by Andy's kindness.

Turning she leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Andy poured herself and Cassidy some Fruit Loops, Caroline ate a piece of toast with raspberry jelly and Miranda ate fruit. Cara was amazed at the sense of peace surrounding the four. Andy sat amidst the Priestly's barefoot and wearing a pair of sleep pants and a vest was a sight to behold. The rest of the Priestly's were fully dressed and ready to start the day, but Andy didn't seem phased. Grinning, she made her way quietly out of the kitchen and towards the back stairs.

Miranda caught up with Cara as she collected the laundry from the master bedroom. "Cara, I appreciate you not saying anything at breakfast."

"Why don't you tell her she ate your little snack?" Cara grinned. The usual no questions rule did not apply to Cara, she'd been with the twins since they were born, and had stayed on as their housekeeper when they became too old for a full-time nanny.

"Because she would feel obliged to stop." Miranda sighed. "I want her to feel comfortable enough to take whatever she needs from the pantry or fridge. This is her home now, and sometimes she still acts like she's a guest." Miranda sighed. "I also take great pleasure in watching her indulge in whatever whim our children produce. Peanut butter covered dill pickles though, well, it looked ghastly.

Cara couldn't help the grin. "Talk to her Miranda, she may be still finding her feet within the family, but she's comfortable. Just look at her today, bedhead, pyjama's and barefooted while her three loves sat around her fully clothed and made up for the day." Cara laughed as Miranda rolled her eyes. "She was glowing, and she seems perfectly happy." Cara caught her eyes. "I will ask my mom to make up more pickles. It looks like we have three new fan's. Is there anything else Andy requires?"

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, please. Um, she mentioned lemons, potato chips and peanut butter. Ginger Ale may also be useful." She looked down at her watch and gestured towards the stairs. "I should..."

"Go, say goodbye to her." Cara rolled her eyes as Miranda rushed off to find the brunette. She heard the clicking of Miranda's heels through the house and then loud laughter floating up the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy smiled as she pinned Miranda up against the breakfast bar, holding a pickle on a fork towards the older woman's lips. "C'mon love, I believe if you took a bite of this wondrous thing you'd like it."

Miranda laughed and shook her head. "Andréa, my darling. 7:30 am on a Friday morning is not the time to be eating pickles."

"It's time for pickles any time of the day, just ask your son and daughter." Andy teased. "Just a little." Miranda laughed loudly, and she turned on the doe eyes and pouted. Miranda melted, she couldn't resist that look.

Still laughing, Miranda took Andy's hand and held it gently to her lips, ready to take a bite of the pickle held on the fork. She stalled when Andy's stomach rippled where it was pressed against her. Andy's hand dropped the fork into the jar beside them. Looking up she regarded Andy's eyes expressing wonder. "My darling?" She asked concerned.

"They're kicking. Oh my God, Miranda, they're kicking." Andy told her excitedly. Miranda placed both hands on Andy's stomach as she took a small step backwards. Andy moved one hand to let her feel the movements. It was twin B moving, their little boy. "That's your son." She whispered. She moved Miranda's other hand. "And your daughter." She looked down into Miranda's eyes and saw the tears of joy. "Your babies are saying hello, they reacted to your laughter, Miranda." Her smile was incandescent. "They reacted to you, love."

"To me?" Miranda looked down as Andy's stomach rippled again. "Hello, my babies." She whispered. "You have been little terrors, your momma's cravings have been an inconvenience, but I will indulge you all. I will always do what I can to give you all what you need."

Miranda's smile was larger than Andy had ever seen it. She understood that this moment would be implanted in her mind forever.

The movements stilled and Miranda caught Andy's lips in a searing kiss, which became heated, as they so often did between them. Breaking for air, Miranda looked into Andy's eyes. "If it takes a lifetime supply of those pickles and peanut butter to keep you with me, I would give you that, my darling. I will gladly smear them with peanut butter for you and for our babies." Her nose crinkled up at the thought.

"So it's also the peanut butter you take offence to?" Andy teased, missing the point. "How about Vegemite, such salty goodness?"

Miranda shuddered at the idea. "Anything."

Andy gave Miranda one of her megawatt smiles. "Anyone would think you love me, Ms Priestly?"

"I...well, yes...I know I do not say it as often as I..." Andy's fingers came up to still the sentence.

"I know, Miranda," Andy told her with a soft smile. "You show me in a multitude of ways every day." She caught Miranda's lips in a gentle kiss. "Mm, you taste of coffee. Delicious."

"And you taste of pickles and fruit loops. You are a strange yet wonderful woman, Andréa Sachs, but I must be off to work now." Miranda sighed. "I do not wish to drive my very competent first assistant to cheese cubes and the mantra of ' _I love my job_ '."

Andy laughed loudly. "Jess is no Emily. She's far more relaxed."

"You made a good choice with Jessica, and she has made an acceptable choice with Lauren." Miranda was delighted with how smoothly her days ran, she had abhorred the thought of losing Andréa as her assistant, but she knew she much preferred the role she now had in her life. "I must go. Roy has been waiting these past fifteen minutes. If you need anything, call." She pressed a quick kiss on Andy's cheek and grinned as she wiped the faint lipstick mark off.

"Will I see you at dinner?" Andy asked.

Miranda thought about her schedule for the day, a few things could be moved around. She nodded. "I should be home no later than six." She moved from the circle of Andy's arms and made her way from the kitchen. Pivoting she stepped back to the brunette and cupped her face, "I love you, Andréa."

Andy blushed. "I love you too, Miranda." Her eyes turned mischievous. "Now scram. Go rule your minions and stoke the hellfires of the fashion world." Andy watched as Miranda sashayed from the kitchen, her ass perfectly displayed in tailored Bill Blass pants.

"Of course, my darling. What else would I do with my day?" Miranda's voice came from the foyer and the last sound she heard before leaving the house was Andy's joyful laughter.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy's day had turned to Hell. After the Subway had broken down she'd arrived at work 45 minutes late to the stench of garlic and coriander and her stomach promptly recoiled. Getting to a waste paper bin she threw up her breakfast and continued to dry heave as he colleagues watched in stunned disbelief, many of them turning away from her in disgust.

Making her way to the office kitchen she disposed of the waste. She had left a stash of sparkling water and lemon the day before, only to find it gone. Sitting on the floor, she did the only thing she could, she pulled her knees to her chest and let herself cry.

A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up into the gentle blue eyes of the older woman who acted as the Mirror's crossword constructor and also, due to a love of astrology, compiled the daily horoscopes. She was one of the few that actively treated Andy with kindness. "Come up off that floor and dry your eyes, Andy. This is not good for you, nor the two inside you." Bernie spoke quietly.

"Whu...how?" Andy was amazed. She stood quickly and closed her eyes as the room spun. She opened her eyes as the room settled around her to see Bernie offering her a glass of chilled water.

"Sun Child, you are destined for great things, but you cannot let those who would try to bring you down dampen your spirit." Bernie smiled up at Andy as she sipped the water gratefully. She returned the older woman's smile hesitantly. "You think me odd?" Bernie's smile widened. "All, but a few select people, do. But I see things others cannot. People are blinded by what they can get from the world rather than what they can give to it. You want to give the world something, to make a difference, and you will."

"Thank you, Bernie." Andy was confused. "But why do you call me Sun Child?"

"Children of the sun are creative, always seem to smile for everyone, always emit positivity from within and they stand up for what they believe, they find it in themselves to let their light shine where ever they go. Is that not you?" Bernie asked.

"Sachs, get in here?" Andy heard Greg, her editor, call out.

"I gotta go, thanks again." Andy placed the water down and left with a wave and a smile to the older woman. Moving quickly through the office she observed the curious gazes of her colleagues. She hovered in the doorway of Greg office and waited nervously.

"You sick?" He asked without preamble waving her in. He stood and closed the door as Andy sat, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Not now, I had a moment after smelling someone's Thai food." Andy swallowed.

"My wife had the sickness morning, noon and night and the strangest things triggered it. Sparkling water helped." Greg's eyes held concern. He'd chewed one reporter out for complaining demanding to know had no one witnessed a woman in the throes of morning sickness before.

"That would have been great if the other guys hadn't helped themselves to it," Andy muttered darkly.

Greg's eyebrows shot up. "You threatened to break Ravitz finger's for touching you, yet you're letting your colleagues get away with taking your things?" He shook his head in disbelief. "What's the issue?"

"I think I should quit," Andy stated. "Some of the guys seem resentful and...well, everyone will find out about me and Miranda, eventually. It's just a matter of time before Page Six..." She huffed. "...I've moved in with her. I can't do my job properly if I'm fodder for the news."

Greg grinned widely. "Do you want to know why Page Six isn't interfering? You're one of us, kiddo, and when you are seen together, it's a beautiful sight. Most of the guys at the Post are just amazed at the difference in the woman who usually places the fear of God into the New York publishing world with just one glare. She isn't hiding you away from the world, Andy. She isn't ashamed." He sat back in his chair and looked at the young woman contemplatively. "And so you know, there's not a cat in Hell's chance am I letting you go so some other newspaper can snap you up. You do good work, you're diligent, unbiased and I barely have to touch your copy. You have impressed the right people." He pushed a stack of paperwork towards her. "The execs want you to start your own column."

"Why?" Andy was stunned. "A column's something usually offered to a senior writer, not a cub reporter."

"It may have something to do with the Crystal Quill award you've just been nominated for." Greg sniffed but his eyes sparkled with amusement when he saw Andy's disbelief. "It's not the most prestigious award in the industry by any means, but it's not to be sniffed at, and we've had no one nominated for anything before. Now I remember you won an award at college too, it's definitely something to be proud of, Andy. It shows you got talent." His lips twitched. "You have a unique writing voice. It comes across even in the most boring of articles and makes it interesting." Andy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Greg was not known for his high praise. "You'd get a pay rise, and it means you won't be chained to your desk or out chasing stories across New York. Think about it. I need an answer by Monday or it will go to Ramirez."

Andy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ramirez is sloppy."

Greg grinned. "So accept already."

Andy smiled, thrilled with the opportunity. "You gave me the weekend. You'll have my decision by Sunday evening."

Greg sighed and rubbed his chin. "The paperwork's there. Take a read, talk it over with Miranda. She will see it's a reasonable offer."

"I'm sure it is, boss," Andy stated.

"It's a quiet day today. Finish your articles and go home, or help Bernie. I've noticed you're quite the cruciverbalist." He grinned. "I'm sure between the two of you we can make the crossword a feat of monumental proportions."

He waved Andy from the room dismissively and spun his chair around, grinning. He recognised she would accept the offer. As he moved to continue his work, he caught Andy's loud laughter coming from the newsroom.

Peeking his head around the door he spotted a basket on the young woman's desk. A jar of Vlasic dill pickles, peanut butter, vegemite, a six-pack of salted potato chips, two lemons, ginger ale and sparkling Pellegrino were being removed from it carefully as the young woman continued to chuckle.

He spotted Bernie sitting a few desks away, smiling softly and shook his head. He'd never understood the friendship between Bernie Princhek and Miranda Priestly, but knew it would ensure the beautiful young woman would be looked after.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy got home four hours later. After finishing her articles she'd sat opposite Bernie and they had created the next day's crossword. Bernie had discussed the finer details of the process and Andy enjoyed it greatly. It was satisfying to puzzle the words together and craft carefully constructed clues for them.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Cara at the stove. "Mm, something smell's good." She looked into the large pot Cara was stirring and saw a thick tomato-based ragù.

"Your cell phone's off. Miranda called fifteen minutes ago looking for you. She said she'd be home soon, she's picking the twins up from Dalton." Cara stated. "Why don't you go get comfortable? There's a snack in the fridge if you want it. Dinner will be a little while yet."

"Thanks, Cara." Andy grinned as Cara blushed slightly. "Can I ask something before I go get changed?" She watched Cara nod. "Why does Miranda hate pickles? Those your mom makes are amazing."

"Um, I don't know, Andy. You should ask her." Cara stuttered. "Mom sent over two more jars for now, and she'll keep a steady supply coming in. Do you like pickled onions?"

Andy could sense Cara was hiding something but shrugged at the change of subject. "Cara, I could drink that pickling juice, it's just that good. Whatever your mom thinks is good, I'm happy to try."

Cara smirked as Andy made her way from the room, believing she had successfully dodged the young woman's questions.

Andy moved up the stairs quickly and entered the master suite. Shrugging her clothes off she thought about what she knew. She knew Miranda rarely, if ever, had a sandwich for lunch in the office, but she had eaten lunch in the deli around the corner from Elias Clarke with Nigel. Even though she wasn't dressed she picked up her cell and called Nigel.

"Hey, Six, what's up? I hear the babies have become active?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hiya Nige, I'm good. The babies are being devils. They have me craving many weird concoctions." Andy told him.

Andy grinned as Nigel chuckled. "Ah, I remember those days with Miranda fondly. If someone could have served her pickled onion ice cream, she would have given them the world."

Andy's smile widened at the words. "So I was thinking about taking Miranda and the twins to lunch in tomorrow. Miranda seems to like that Deli you take her to occasionally. What would she prefer I get her?"

"The Majestic Deli? Well, it would be the Reuben or smoked Turkey, it's the pickle on the side she really loves." Nigel told her.

"I knew it!" Andy exclaimed.

"What are you playing at Six?" Nigel asked. Andy explained the evening before and that morning and told him she sensed there was something off. She laughed along with him as Nigel chuckled heartily. "There's PJ Bernstein's closer to home. I am aware she has lunch there when the twins are at their father's. I dare you to take the pickle off her plate and watch her face, Six."

"You're on." Andy grinned. "I'll let you know if I live to tell the tale."

"You'll be fine sweetie, she was on cloud nine today. I overheard her telling Donatella and Patrick the babies had made their presence felt."

Andy turned to see Miranda leaning against the doorjamb. "I've gotta go, Nige. Lunch next week?"

"Sounds like a date. I'll call you to arrange, Six." She disconnected the call as Miranda stalked over and took the phone from her hand, throwing it on the bed.

"Good afternoon, my darling." Miranda smiled. "A little bird told me you have been nominated for a Crystal Quill."

"Aw dammit. I wanted to be the one to tell you." Andy turned away and grabbed her yoga pants and a t-shirt, muttering under her breath.

Miranda's arms came around Andy's waist and laid her cheek against the shoulder, stilling the movements. "Would you have also told me you were sick today, or that the actions of your colleagues made you cry?" Miranda asked.

"No, but I would have told you I've been offered a promotion." Andy turned in Miranda's arms and grinned as Miranda's eyes widened. "And to celebrate I would like to take you and the girls out for lunch tomorrow."

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered. "And congratulations on your column," Miranda smirked knowingly as Andy gaped in disbelief.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next day came quickly and after being at Runway all morning, Miranda agreed to meet them for lunch at PJ Bernstein's. Walking into the door with the twins Andy looked around and smiled. It was a quaint Jewish deli, and she couldn't imagine Miranda coming here alone on a weekend free of the twins. Nigel must have been mistaken.

Taking a seat she looked up to see the owner greeting somebody loudly as they came through the door. As he stepped away, she caught Miranda's eye and smiled widely. Miranda smiled at the owner and gestured towards Andy and the twins and stepped towards them, her heels clattering as she stepped quickly towards them.

"My darling's. I am sorry I am late." Miranda sat down and pulled her jacket off. "Traffic was a nightmare."

"You're not late, we just arrived too." Andy had set off a little later after Roy sent an updated ETA. The last thing she wanted was Miranda feeling guilty for something beyond her control.

"So what are you going to order?" Miranda queried, smiling softly at Andy's words as the server stepped up.

"Apple pancakes, please," Cassidy stated happily. "With a Dr Brown cherry soda."

"Mixed pierogies, fried, and a cherry soda, please." Caroline chuckled when Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Soup and Sandwich for me. Matzoh ball and noodle soup and Turkey on whole wheat." Andy grinned. "I'll have an Iced Tea, please."

"Mm so much to choose from," Miranda stated with a smirk. "I may have to stick with my usual half Pastrami on seeded rye with the Russian dressing and a coffee. Thank you."

The server nodded, jotting down their requests with ease before moving away.

They spoke of Miranda's morning with the new designer she was interested in placing in the next issue, but it sounded like things had not gone well. Vogue had offered her a ten-page spread, and Miranda thought she couldn't account for that kind of publicity for an unknown name. "What should I do, Andréa?" Miranda's eyes caught Andy's, and she was stunned.

"What interests you about this designer?" Andy asked. She listened as Miranda reeled off multiple things and Andy smiled. "Ask yourself one thing, do you want to lose this chance to Anna and Vogue?" Miranda shook her head. "You took a chance on me once, Miranda. What's to say this young woman won't surprise you too? She may also be worth the chance."

Miranda smirked. "Andréa, you are like no-one else."

Their server returned and set their food down and Andy grinned at the two pickles on her plate. She saw Miranda looking at her sandwich, pleased, while Caroline and Cassidy ate, talking happily among themselves. Caroline had flourished, keeping many of the friends she'd had while following Annabelle but moving back towards her sister and her old friends, who had welcomed her back.

Andy started on her soup and hummed at the bite, the fluffy matzoh balls were formed perfectly, offering a slightly salty flavour. Miranda took a delicate bite of her large sandwich.

Andy looked up and caught Miranda's eye. Grinning cheekily she leaned over and took one pickle from Miranda's plate and bit into it happily. It was fresh and crunchy and held just the right amount of sourness. Miranda looked up aghast and Andy couldn't help but bite her lip. "You said we'd make a good team, me eating the pickles you will not."

"Andréa, I..." Miranda spoke but Caroline and Cassidy's laughter hit them.

"Mom, you should see your face, it's like someone just wiped their butt on your Hermes scarves." Caroline couldn't help but laugh boisterously at Cassidy's words on how outraged Miranda looked.

Andy chuckled along with the twins as Miranda huffed. She caught Miranda's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me they are a favourite, love?"

Miranda sighed. "I didn't want you to stop eating them, you looked adorable when I found you in the kitchen. It was an indulgence I was happy to forgo, for you and the babies." Miranda's tone turned firm. "But if you think I will let you take my pickles off my plate and not retaliate, well then my darling, you are sadly mistaken." With those words she picked up the two pickles off Andy's page and bit into both, closing her eyes and humming.

"Oh no, you didn't?" Andy whispered. Lunging she reached for Miranda's second pickle but was not quick enough, Miranda snatched it up and held it in the air triumphantly.

Catching the brunette's eyes Miranda saw the tears forming and winced. Those damn hormones were about to hit in full force. She saw Andy's lip quiver as a single tear tracked down her face. Changing tack quickly, she held her hand out to the brunette and saw Andy let out a shaky breath as she shook her head. "No." Andy husked. "I ate all yours at home. You have it."

"My darling, I was just teas..." Miranda trailed off at Andy's firm shake of the head. Miranda was lost, she did not understand what to do now. Caroline caught her attention and pointed to her own side of pickles. Miranda stood and quickly moved to the counter as Caroline passed her pickles over to Andy, with a gentleness that left Andy stunned.

"Thank you, honey." Andy husked as another large bowl of pickles landed in front of her.

Miranda sat down and pulled her seat closer to Andy. Placing an arm around her shoulder she saw her daughter's jaws drop. She understood what they were thinking, she didn't do public displays of affection, and she had made no major statement about her and Andy's relationship. She grinned at them and pulled Andy closer. "My darling, what I have is yours, always." She used her fingers to turn Andy's face towards hers and took her lips in a gentle kiss. "I will share my pickles with you for the rest of my life if you let me. I'll be a second mom to a football team with you if that's what you want. I want it all with you, Andréa. I want forever."

"Miranda, what..." Andy once again had her lips caught in a kiss.

"Will you be my date for the Met Gala, my beautiful Andréa?" Miranda whispered.

Andy chuckled. "Jesus, Miranda. Only you could make a date sound like a marriage proposal."

Miranda laughed. "One step at a time, my darling. Now, I will wait for an answer, so why don't we finish our sandwiches?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. I'm Begging You For Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. This was brought on by a photo prompt by AFey over on the Facebook Mirandy page. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 7 - Begging
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

Miranda was a visual woman, it helped in her everyday life as Editor-on-Chief of the world's premier fashion magazine, but she hadn't accounted for one Andréa Sachs throwing her world off its axis.

Miranda looked up from the book and her breath caught at the sight of her love coming through the door of her study in a cerulean silk chemise and short baby doll set, her beautiful hair was left curly and her face was free of makeup. She decided it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and she became aroused by the vision. She quirked her eyebrow in silent query.

"I'm going to bed," Andy stated softly, smiling brightly at the darkening of Miranda's eyes, the hunger in the gaze.

"I have a few more corrections to make." Miranda husked. She sipped the glass of chilled water to bring moisture to her suddenly dry mouth. She watched as her Andréa moved carefully from the room. Her eyes focused on the young woman's silk encased ass. She tore her eyes back to her work but found she could not concentrate. Groaning, she counted to five, trying to regain her focus. Pushing forward she finished the edits in the book, but her mind was still on the beautiful woman.

Sighing, she stayed sat where she was and smirked. She loved prolonging the anticipation, knowing the young woman would be waiting for her. Her Andréa had been teasing her all day. It started after breakfast as she was leaving for Runway. Andy had caught up with her in the foyer and given her a kiss on the cheek and the whispered. "You look so fucking hot this morning. Now, I want you to imagine me when you are at your desk, bent over waiting for your touch." She'd groaned as the memory of her first time with the young woman assaulted her mind.

Miranda had to temper the thoughts at Runway to get on with her day, only to have her hard work almost come to nought upon receiving a text from the young woman, who had the day off from the Mirror. _ **'I wish you were here right now'**_.The message was accompanied by a selfie of the young woman, in the bath, hair tied up in a bun, loose tendrils framing her face, bubbles strategically placed across her breasts, a shy smile brightening her face.

On the return home, Andy had pounced. She had been dragged into her study and pushed into the wide couch and her lips caught in a fierce kiss as hands unfastened her trousers. The kiss was passionate and intense, and Miranda was lost in it. Andy certainly knew how to kiss. Sometimes they were sweet and gentle, other times, like today, they were a little more aggressive. She bit Miranda's lip gently between her teeth and her hands came up to manoeuvre the older woman's head where she wanted it, moving her lips to lick, nip and suck along her jaw, neck and ears.

Before that day she had spent hours mapping Miranda's skin with her lips. She understood exactly where to touch and kiss Miranda to have her craving more.

"God, Miranda. I wish I could control myself better around you, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you." Andy husked, in her ear sensuously as her hands slipped into the folds of her trousers. Miranda was ready to take her there and then but Caroline calling Andy back to the den had her breaking away. Miranda growled in frustration. She was provided with an apologetic glance before moving from the room leaving her flustered and aching for more.

She did not understand what was going on with the young woman, but the sexual tension between them was through the roof, every look Andy gave her was predatory, leaving her feeling like she was the most tantalising thing on Earth. Those looks alone left her salivating for more, but now she had started with the dirty talk.

The time before and during dinner was another matter. She'd run upstairs upon being left in the study and changed into casual clothes. Entering the den she had sat beside the young woman and watched as Caroline and Cassidy played Guitar Hero Live. Andy's arm came around her shoulder and pulled her close, she'd rested her head on the young woman's shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. Andy ran her fingers lightly up Miranda's arm as they settled into the embrace. It was a soothing caress, somewhat ticklish and causing the fine hairs on her arms to stand on end. But it was incredible, and she found it reassuring.

Upon moving to the kitchen to re-heat dinner she'd been grabbed from behind and turned in Andy's arms. She'd been surrounded by the brunette in a tight embrace. Andy's hands ran up the back of her shirt and she'd trailed her fingernails up the skin on her back and sides as she pressed close.

They sat side by side at dinner with the twins opposite. They told each other about their day but Miranda was distracted by the woman at her side. Her free hand was roaming Miranda's thigh, scratching through the denim and providing a warmth that had her clenching them together. When Miranda moved the hand off her thigh, Andy had then offered a gentle massage to the back of her neck, which had her eyes closing in pleasure as she relaxed.

Agreeing to watch the twins play more PlayStation they moved back into the den and she settled in between Andy's legs. Hands moved up into her hair and massaged her scalp at the base of her skull. Keeping her hand loose, Andy slowly pushed her fingers through Miranda's hair up towards the top of her head. When she reached the top of her head, she curled her fingers slightly and gently brought them down in the opposite direction, lightly scratching her scalp. It had been wonderful, and she was so relaxed, she'd let herself become lost in the moment they were sharing.

Her lips quirked, this was the first relationship she found enjoyable, it was passionate and she was somehow becoming even more deeply attracted to Andy. Every new facet she uncovered left her wanting to find out more. She had been worried when the young woman had moved into the townhouse that things would stagnate, that they would become more like friends or roommate. She had thought they would lose that certain 'spark' they had.

She needn't have worried. Andy knew how to keep things fresh.

When they were apart she couldn't stop thinking about Andy, wanting to be physically close to her. Being in her company often left her completely aroused and when they were in their most intimate moments together Andy's whispered words, so innocent, made things more intense. She thought back to the previous Saturday. After they had lunch, they made their way casually hand in hand back to the house. Caroline and Cassidy organised to spend the afternoon with their friends leaving the two women alone.

Making use of the time they stripped and made love. As they moved against each other, she heard Andy's cry. "Don't stop, I love it." _S_ he was pulled in deeper, with Andy using her legs to pull her closer. "Mm, you are so incredible." Her heart had soared, and she'd teased the young woman until she had orgasmed multiple times and was begging Miranda to come.

Shaking herself out of her memories she stood and made her way quietly up the stairs. Opening the door to the master suite, she saw Andy sat, legs crossed, her back resting against the headboard. She had her glasses perched on her nose while she read her kindle. She was twirling a curl around her fingers as her eyes moved quickly across the words.

She untucked her shirt from the waist of her jeans and unfastened the buttons with nimble fingers. Shrugging it from her shoulders she let it fall to the floor. Andy looked up and offered her a wide smile. Turning slightly she uncrossed her legs and placed her kindle on the bedside table and beckoned Miranda over. Miranda lost no time. Stalking to the bed she crawled up between Andy's legs, which then wrapped themselves around Miranda's denim-clad ass. "Oh, my Andréa. I want..." Miranda trailed off as Andy's lips caught hers.

Miranda could sense Andy wanted her, and she deepened their kiss, bringing her tongue to play against Andy's in a delicate dance. She tried to deepen the embrace further but Andy held off, breaking the kiss and trailing her lips along the editor's jaw before biting down on her sensitive pulse point. "No, Miranda." You aren't ready for me yet." She kissed Miranda again, only to lighten the contact, again. It was driving Miranda wild. Giving her a little teaser. She believed she understood what was coming, and the thought excited her. She pushed herself closer, grinding lightly, denim against silk.

Andy could see how hard Miranda was, she knew she would be uncomfortable in her jeans. Pulling at the belt she unbuckled it quickly and released the button and the zip. Miranda moved slightly to let them pool down her legs leaving her in her underwear. She removed Miranda's bra, throwing it to the side of the bed as she continued to tease Miranda's mouth, neck and jaw with teasing kisses. She brought her hand down and teased her through the fabric of her underwear. Miranda groaned loudly as Andy flipped them and moved down to tease her tongue across Miranda through the satin, settling on the sensitive part of Miranda just under her balls until she was breathing heavily and pushing herself towards Andy's face.

"Take them off," Miranda demanded raggedly.

Andy shook her head. "Oh, no, not yet." She continued to tease Miranda mercilessly as she tried to wriggle out of them herself. Andy grabbed her wrists, pinning them down to her sides. Catching the older woman's eyes, she whispered. "Do not try that again."

Miranda could sense a wet spot was growing on the fabric of her underwear where Andy was licking her through the fabric. Pulling her head back a few inches, Andy lightly exhaled her warm breath on the wet spot. Miranda twitched and groaned. She wanted to dive into the young woman and fuck her into next week but she also wanted Andy to crave her. "Andréa..." She swallowed the plea. She had never begged for sex.

Andy heard the stuttered plea and looked into Miranda's eyes. "Miranda, tonight is about what I need. I want you on your knees begging."

"What? Andréa no." Miranda sputtered. Seriously, what on Earth was Andréa thinking?

"I'm...so...damn...horny...right...now, Miranda," Andy whispered slowly as she trailed her fingers up to Miranda's breasts.

Miranda was blown away, and she ached. Shifting uncomfortably she caught the brunette's eyes and saw the hint of nervousness. She smirked. "And why should I beg?"

"Because I will give you everything you want to take." Andy husked sitting back on her feet and looking down at the woman.

The puzzle pieces clicked into place and Miranda remembered the sleepy conversation from the night she returned from Maine, upon finding out about how Andy had stepped in at Dalton and dealt with Caroline's troubles. She remembered the whispered words.  _"I think I like this side of you my Andréa, so firm and commanding, it's so deliciously unexpected."_

Miranda looked at the brunette sat between her knees and saw the nipples straining against the silk chemise, she could also see the wet patch on the matching silk shorts. She knew by the look in the beautiful eyes of her beloved she wouldn't give in easily, there was a determination, a stubbornness in the gaze she knew from experience would be impossible to break.

She sat up and her hands slide on top of Andy's thigh. She let her fingers stretch out and gently stroke the skin beneath them. Moving forward toward Andy, she brought a hand to the back of her head and pulled her forwards, her lips crashing against hers with a force that took them both by surprise. Pulling away she looked at the brunette, her hand still tangled in the hair at the back of her head. Leaning forward, Miranda kissed her again, opening her mouth but not giving her tongue. Her eyes fixed on Andy's, she found the intensity of her gaze returned was filled with lust. She slid her other hand up to Andy's breast, letting his thumb slowly graze across her nipple as she pushed her tongue between the parted lips. She welcomed Andy's small moan.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Andy spoke. "I am not going to tell you again." Her eyes were heavy with desire. "Get down on your knees and beg."

Miranda licked her lips before swallowing. She wanted this, for her Andréa. She often took control of the situations between herself and the young woman and maybe now was the time to let Andy take control. She knew if she could trust anyone it was the young woman in front of her, but she was unsure if it was even possible to give up control. The thought scared her. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. Opening her eyes she saw Andy's gentle smile and slipped from the bed and onto her knees beside the young woman.

Andy turned around and sat crossed legs, her arm cradling her stomach gently as she searched Miranda's eyes, offering the editor gentle reassurance.

"Please, Andréa." Miranda swallowed. "I am yours. I can't wait anymore, please give me what I need. I want to feel you. I want what only you can give me. I want you entirely, to show you I belong to you as I've never belonged to another. Please, my darling, have mercy."

Andy's mind was blown, she had not expected Miranda to comply, it was foreign for her and she knew in a way that the editor was placing a level of trust in her she had rarely shown another. She was voicing her vulnerability trusting Andy not to throw the gesture back in her face.

"Stand up." Andy's voice was hoarse, and she scooted from the bed as Miranda stood, suddenly embarrassed. She stepped into the older woman's personal space and cupped her face gently. "Make love to me, Miranda." She whispered.

Miranda's hands came up to pull Andy's chemise over her head while Andy made short work of Miranda's underwear, leaving her naked. Miranda stepped back and smiled before falling to her knees and cradling Andy's waist, her head rested on Andy's protruding stomach. Her fingers gripped the elastic waist and tugged them down.

Miranda rained kisses on Andy's thighs and stomach and observed the young woman's legs shaking. Moving up as she stood, her lips trailed random patterns on Andy's skin until she reached her lips. Andy's hands ran through Miranda's hair, scratching lightly against her scalp. Their kisses grew deeper, and Miranda turned and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Andy her onto her lap by her hips. Her lips fell on Andy's neck, her tongue tracing down slowly between moans as Amy ground her hips down into her eagerly, pressing herself against the hardness.

Miranda's mouth quickly moved down, her tongue teasing one nipple, while the other received the attention of her thumb and forefinger. Andy moaned, the movement of her hips getting faster. "I've been thinking about the first time you fucked me. No one has ever made me come the way you do, love." Andy whispered.

Miranda groaned as Andy slid off her knee and knelt in front of her. Running warm hands up Miranda's smooth thighs, she took her in hand and delivered a few slow firm strokes as. She lazily ran her tongue along the underside of Miranda's cock and let it dance over the tip before opening her mouth and taking its length, closing her lips around him and sucking, maintaining the suction as she dragged her lips back up slowly, all the while looking up into Miranda's eyes. She repeated the action, letting her tongue stroke the head before her lips returned down the length.

Miranda keened, tangling one hand in Andy's hair as she watched her mouth working, Andy's eyes still looking up at her, revelling in Miranda's look of total rapture. Miranda's thighs tensed and Andy knew she was getting close. Removing her lips she was surprised when Miranda pulled her up and spun her into a reclining position on their bed. "My turn," Miranda growled. She was desperate to taste her Andréa. She kissed her way up Andy's smooth legs, her hands reaching up to grip her ass. She sighed at how hot and wet Andy was as her dripping folds came into view. "I will use my tongue?" She whispered.

"Please." Andy whimpered as Miranda's tongue licked the inside of each thigh before planting a kiss directly on her clit. She lost all restraint and quickly brought her head between Andy's legs, her tongue tracing her wet lips, tasting her. Andy moaned, one hand falling over her eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Miranda's tongue ran back and forth over her clit as Andy's hips bucked. She took it into her mouth completely, sucking it, and the groan of pleasure added a vibration to the sensation between Andy's legs. Her finger moved to the inside of Andy's ass cheek and her index finger slid against the puckered hole gently as her tongue continued to lave Andy's clit. "Mir...anda." Andy cried out hoarsely.

Miranda worked her finger inside with shallow strokes, using Andy's copious fluids as a lubricant until she had the tip of her finger inside, all the while stroking her clit with her tongue, switching up the pressure at intervals. She could anticipate Andy getting wetter, taking her tongue, she licked down to her slit and pushed it inside, as her free hand made its way to circle her clit. Andy moved against her uncontrollably, trying to push her deeper. With a wail Andy came, shuddering with the strength of her climax.

Miranda pulled away and manoeuvred herself on top of Andy, kissing her as she slowly slid herself up and down Andy's folds without entering her, pressing herself gently against her opening a little as she moved. She could sense Andy's anticipation and rubbed the tip of her cock against her clit. Andy went off like a rocket, her back arched and a high keening wail escaping her parted lips.

"Please, Miranda." Andy panted. "Oh God, please."

"Please what, my darling?" Miranda was breathless with her own need but she experienced the need to tease.

"Ugh, I want you so bad." Andy whimpered.

"Don't you think you've had enough, my Andréa?" Miranda asked.

"Nu-Nooo, never." Andy husked. Miranda entered her slowly, giving her only the tip before pulling out. She did this about nine times, listening to Andy whimpering each time at the loss, on the tenth stroke she went in deep. "Mir...anda," Andy called desperately. Miranda moved again to repeat the steps, holding onto her iron-clad control with eight shallow thrusts with just the tip and then two slow, deep thrusts. She continued this until she was thrusting deeply, Andy's hips moving with each thrust, their moans commingling. She contemplated reversing the process when Andy's ankles wrapped around her back and her hands found their way to her ass, encouraging her to increase his pace and intensity, to go harder and deeper. "Holy shit! You feel so good!" Andy cried.

Miranda slipped her tongue into Andy's mouth, doing everything in her power to keep the kiss slow and sensual while she thrust into the woman below her faster. "Are you ready?" Miranda asked, dangerously close to her own climax. Andy nodded, breathlessly. "Beg me." Miranda husked into Andy's ear.

"Please!" Andy moaned loudly. "You are amazing. Please let me come. Please come with me. I love you so much."

"Oh, my beautiful Andréa," Miranda whispered as she moved faster, thrusting harder and deeper. Miranda felt Andy tense up under her, her walls clenching around her as Andy bucked wildly, the movements taking her over the edge. She let out a desperate groan and came, guiding them both through their climax "Oh, Ahn-dréy -ah! I love you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. How Souls Catch On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fin Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 6 - Eye Sex
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

It was William Shakespeare who coined the phrase 'windows to the soul' to describe the power behind the eyes, and it was a summation Miranda Priestly agreed with wholeheartedly; every time she met the beautiful doe eyes of her ex-assistant turned girlfriend; she fell deep into her soul. She fell into their depths and it seemed like time stood still. Miranda believed she understood Andréa better in these moments than anyone else she had met before her. Andréa's heart and the fire in her were expressed in the depth of brown and she found herself lost in them often.

She heard Andréa before she saw her as her laughter rang through the room, causing many people to smile due to the blatant ring of happiness. It was an infectious laugh, often turning into a boisterous cackle. It was pure unbridled joy in a single noise. They were keeping their distance at the charity benefit, they decided they would 'come out' with a bang at the Met Gala which was being held in a weeks time.

Turning her head from where she was stood in the centre of the room, with her assistant, Jessica, two steps behind her, Miranda caught her first sight of the brunette, and her jaw dropped. She had needed to change for the benefit at Runway, having had no time to go home to get ready, and Andréa had made her own way.

Andréa was making the rounds at the collecting quotes for her column on the charitable donations of the New York elite. She was stunning in a knee-length burgundy Versace dress. Her face held minimal makeup, just enough to emphasise her eyes and lips and the dress draped over her baby bump, not quite hiding it, but softening the swells. The dress was not one she had seen or had any input on, but she had asked her friend, Donatella, to commission it for her love, along with another she would wear for the gala. Donatella had been thrilled to dress Andréa at her request and had promised dresses worthy of the consort of the Queen of Fashion.

She witnessed a man place his arm around her Andréa's shoulders and frowned. So intent was her gaze on the brunette she noticed as she stiffened and politely shrugged herself from the embrace. As Andréa spun around gracefully on three-inch heels to face the man she caught her eye and her own were filled with mischief.

She caught the words spoken, only partly in jest to the older man. "Mr Hyatt, you should know from a certain video circulating on Social Media how much I value my personal space. I would hate to break your fingers." The comment earned a laugh from everyone, surrounding them and the man made a stuttered apology, which Andréa accepted graciously, before his wife led him away, hissing furiously at him about his inappropriate behaviour with the pregnant young woman.

She spotted another sycophant heading her way and turned away from the brunette, offering one of her usual social smiles, which Andréa insisted on calling her shark smile, much to the twin's amusement, as Jessica leaned in and provide the name. "Senator Johnstone and his new wife Melissa."

She offered a greeting as the Senator and his young wife accosted her and made the right noises as they spoke, only half listening to the inane babbling of Melissa Johnstone as she gushed about the event. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the bimbo on the arm of the Senator and wondered idly why such powerful men needed such women on their arm, she couldn't wait for the time she would have her Andréa on her arm permanently, with her charm and intelligence they would be a formidable couple.

Glancing around, she spotted Andréa and Nigel heading towards her. She viewed the fire in Andréa's eyes as she approached and took in her midnight blue gown. Andréa's hungry eyes scanning her, making her tremble and yearn for her, overwhelming her with the love she held for the young woman. She was beautiful, her compassionate eyes expressed her care or concern often, but right now they shone with a pure desire that left her aching. They had not been intimate for almost two weeks, and each moment was torturous. She had been holding back after their last attempt at lovemaking seemed to make the young woman uncomfortable. Her heart picked up speed as Andréa's megawatt smile appeared, while she was looking directly at her.

In a lull in the conversation, Jessica leaned in and whispered. "Andy Sachs, New York Mirror columnist and Crystal Quill nominee." She discerned her assistant's grin, and her eyes twinkled. Everyone at Runway knew of their relationship, and not one person would breach the trust she had placed in them.

Politely interrupting the conversation, to bring it to a close, she twirled her hand airily towards Andréa. "I must speak with the press, excuse me."

Andréa stepped up as Melissa Johnstone muttered. "I do not comprehend what the organisers are thinking of inviting the gutter press to these events, it's such a shame."

Andréa stiffened imperceptibly at the words and the warmth in her eyes disappeared. There was one thing the young woman hated about working in the media and being lumped in with the likes of the paparazzi, was it. She turned to gaze at the woman coldly. "Mrs Johnstone, Andy Sachs, New York Mirror." Andréa's tone was icy. "Would you be so kind as to tell me which charitable concern you are here to support tonight and the importance of the charity of your choice?"

She smirked as Andréa waited a few moments with a raised eyebrow at the lack of concise response from the woman, who was stuttering incoherently.

"As I thought, yet another socialite who seems to be here just to be seen." She followed Andréa's movements as she turned her back on the woman and stared at the Senator, her eyebrow raised with the silent question. Receiving no response she turned her back on him too and focused her attention towards her.

It was all Miranda could do to stop herself from laughing at the disbelief etched in the Senator's eyes at being dismissed so entirely. Nigel's shoulders shook with silent laughter and she heard Jessica squeaked as the Senator pulled his wife away, all the while muttering darkly about her Andréa. She decided she would not be supporting him in his upcoming election campaign.

Andréa greeted her with a sunny smile before leaning in and brushing an air kiss against her cheeks carefully. "Good evening, Miranda." Andréa was often shy with her at events they both attended for their work; there were so many people around them usually waiting to greet the editor. Many knew to keep a distance from the Queen and her court as she dealt with those brave enough to approach.

Tonight was obviously not one of those nights for shyness. Andréa oozed confidence, which explained why many people had been more than happy to give her a few words. There was nothing these people loved more than expounding on their generosity, but Andréa had the social elite eating out of the palm of her hand with her natural charm and inquisitive mind. "Andréa, you are positively glowing. You are a vision in Versace." Her eyes took in the sight before her and she regarded the blush moving up her Andréa's cheeks prettily.

The brunette's next words amazed her. "Thank you, Miranda. I must return the compliment. You are, as always, exquisite in Valentino." She saw Andréa lick her lips before biting the bottom one between her teeth, her expressive dark eyes focused on the deep V of her cleavage.

Andréa tore her eyes away and caught hers, the heat of the gaze caused her breath to hitch, and her mouth to go dry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get herself under control. She loved getting eye contact with the brunette; she could tell a lot about her Andréa's feelings from one glance into her eyes, and it often seemed they had already spent a lifetime engaging in a silent conversation; each able to read the other. When Andréa looked at her, she felt as if she was being seen for the first time, it left her exposed and vulnerable, naked in a way, and although it was terrifying, she loved it. She cherished the belief she was safe to let go, to trust fully in the intimacy of their gaze, to let herself be seen.

But this look, this blatant perusal with the licking and biting of full lips, lips that had touched every inch of her skin, sent waves of desire rocketing through her. And of course, Andréa knew. Those dark, hooded eyes as they searched her gaze spoke of each intimate moment they had already shared, and the ones yet to come. She had never had someone undress her so completely with their eyes. Andréa looked at her so lustfully she thought they may as well be fucking in front of these people. Andréa's eyes screamed her need, and it was something she reciprocated fully. "I suppose you would appreciate a quote, Andréa?" She spoke with her usual softness, but her voice held the pleasant huskiness she appreciated Andréa adored.

Their eyes locked again, and she marked Andréa's nod. Licking her lips she savoured her champagne before speaking and marked the darkening of the young woman's eyes. "I am here to support the Food Bank For New York City. It is a food-distribution program that helps feed over 1.5 million people per year citywide." She recognised the expression in Andréa's eyes changing from desire to curiosity, showing her interest in learning more. "The twins and I have assisted at the Hunts Point warehouse, preparing nonperishables collected from the food drives, we have volunteered our time at a local soup kitchen and every January, when we shop at Whole Foods, $5 is added to each grocery bill." She witnessed the amazement in her Andréa's eyes and offered a small smile.

"May I ask, why is that important to you?" Andréa sipped her glass of water and pulled a face. It had gone warm as she circled the room.

Gesturing to Jessica she made a request. "A glass of iced water, and another glass of champagne." Jessica clicked away quickly and Nigel stood behind them protectively but looked away, giving them a sense of privacy. "I am happy to explain, Andréa. As many are aware I was raised in London, what many do not know is that I was born to a lower working class family in the East End." She rolled her eyes. "I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth and with everything I wanted, handed to me on a platter." Miranda finished her champagne and Nigel stepped to take the empty glass. "I understand what it is to struggle and also to go to sleep at night with my stomach gnawing with hunger. I have worked hard to ensure I have a good life, not just for me, but for my children. I never want them, or any child experience hunger. And now I am fortunate enough to be able to give back to society."

She regarded the tears filling Andréa's eyes as her hand rubbed gently on her stomach. She stepped forward quickly and placed her hand on top of Andréa's and whispered. "No tears, Andréa, not for me. I am blessed. I have all I want in this world." She stepped back quickly, keeping her hand on the brunette's, and offered a social smile as an acquaintance passed by, offering her a nod.

She made eye contact with her Andréa, willing her to recognise the love and trust, wanting a deeper connection but often unsure of how to open up to the wonderful young woman. She moved her eyes down and took in the dress and noticed Andréa's hands still rubbing. "They're being active." She heard the quiet words and bit back a large smile. Their children were often active throughout the evening, and especially when she spoke. It pleased her immensely.

"Hopefully they will settle soon." She murmured as Jessica returned, handing both fresh drinks. She whispered a low thank you to her assistant before turning back to the brunette. She saw the wide smile and looked deep into the eyes. They held warmth and a love no words could ever articulate.

Hearing the click of a camera and turned to examine the Mirror's staff Photographer, who had been working the room snapping photos randomly. He moved towards them. "Um, Andy. I'm done here. Do you wanna view the photos?"

Andréa nodded and stepped away. They put their heads together and discussed the ones she wanted to use as she scrolled through them.

Miranda paid attention as she straightened up and caught her eye, looking worried. She handed the camera over, much to the Photographer's annoyance, and she looked down. He had captured the moment she had stepped towards the brunette to reassure her. The tips of her fingers were on Andréa's hand on her stomach while she looked up into the brunette's eyes. It was Andréa's eyes that caught her attention; anybody studying this photograph would notice Andréa's intense loving attitude toward her; it was there in the photo, the absolute reflection of the love, care, and the deep yearning she had. "Will you use it?" She asked.

"No, but I would like to keep it," Andréa whispered.

She nodded. "Acceptable."

"I like that one." The Photographer said carelessly. "I understand Andy worked for you? It's nice that you have maintained a good relationship."

"Quite," Miranda noted non-committedly, glad he seemed oblivious to that look. She turned her head and spoke to Jessica. "Have Roy bring the car around; I am done here."

"Yes, Miranda." Jessica took a few steps, pulling her cell to her ear to speak quietly to the driver. Disconnecting the call, Jessica turned to Miranda. "He will be here in five minutes."

She caught the Photographer's eye as she handed his camera back. "I want this photograph, I will pay whatever your editor wants for it. But it will be only for my use." The Photographer nodded his agreement and left quickly, throwing a quick goodbye at the group and she grinned as he tripped over his feet in his haste. "Will you be requiring a ride home, Andréa?"

"If it is not an imposition, I would appreciate that." The brunette spoke quietly and looked away.

"Come along," She stated softly. Turning to Jessica and Nigel she waved them away. "I will need nothing further this evening. Enjoy the free bar and have a good weekend."

She smirked at Nigel as he pulled Jessica away, but not before she overheard his words. "Jesus, all that eye blazing between them, it's surprising people haven't noticed."

Jessica's laughter rang out. "If that eye sex is anything to go by the real thing should be explosive. Hell, I get hot and bothered just watching them interact and I'm straight."

She saw Andréa's smirk as she watched the retreating duo and knew she had also caught the words. "So..." Andréa drawled. "Shall we?"

"Yes, Andréa." She muttered, moving gracefully towards the coat check with the young woman following. She allowed Andréa to assist with her coat and before wrapping her own jacket around her shoulders. They walked beside each other out of the venue and Roy opened the door smoothly for her as Andréa skipped around the other side and slid awkwardly into the seat.

As the car moved through traffic, she slid the privacy screen into place and pounced on the young woman, catching her lips in a punishing kiss. She heard the small moan as her hands came up to cup Andréa's face to deepen their contact, swiping her tongue along the full bottom lip before nipping at it and breaking their kiss. Andréa's eyes were limpid pools of desire again and her breath caught. No one had ever looked at her how her Andréa did. It amazed her that at almost 50 years old she had found the one person who looked at her as if she was the only person in the world. "You look at me like I am magic." She whispered.

"You are, to me. You have given me so much, Miranda. I am also blessed." Andréa leaned into her touch. "With you, I have a home and a family. Because of you, I live each day with love in my heart, which you let me express and you return my love freely and wholeheartedly." Andréa's words stunned her. She knew the depth of passion between them, but to have it encompass everything they were building, was astonishing.

"I will take what I can now, my darling. There will come a day when you stop looking at me as if you want to devour me." She told Andréa, pulling away gently.

"Never." She turned to face Andréa and saw the truth in her words as she spoke. "I want forever with you if you let me, to grow old and cantankerous with you, to argue with you and to have you roll your eyes at me when I babble or do something stupid." Andréa brushed the tips of her fingers up her jaw and offered her a reassuring smile. "I am happy each morning to just look into your eyes and show you how much I love you, and I know that will never change."

The car pulled to a standstill and Roy tapped nervously on the window to let them know they arrived. He had caught them making out furiously a few weeks before and she couldn't decide who was most embarrassed by it. Most probably, Roy, he'd struggled to maintain eye contact since. "So eye sex?"

"Visual foreplay," Andréa stated, ever the wordsmith. "You once told me you could look into my eyes and see what I wanted in them. When I see you, I see all I want." Her wide smile was luminous in the dark and she couldn't help but return it. "And I want you to imagine me stripping you bare and feeling every touch I ache to give you when I cannot physically touch you."

She swallowed audibly before slipping from the car. She waited for the brunette to reach her side before moving them up the steps to the house, her hand on Andréa's lower back. Disarming the security she turned to the young woman and took her jacket, hanging it up beside her own in the closet as Andréa removed her shoes with a happy sigh. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Andréa shook her head and smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

"You." Andréa's low voice sent a jolt of electricity racing through her.

"Are you sure I am what you desire?" She teased.

"Eternally." Andréa pulled her by the hand, leading her upstairs to their bedroom. As they entered the room, she watched as the young woman flicked on the two bedside lamps, basking the room in a low light. She followed the young woman's movements as she struggled with the zip on her dress, twisting to find the hidden clasp.

Unable to stop herself she stepped towards the young woman and stilled the movements. "Let me." She husked. Taking the brunette's long hair in one hand the other moved to unfasten the clasp and pull at the zip. "Donatella has outdone herself with this creation, but the fastening is not ideal."

Andréa grinned. "I said that to her, and she laughed. She stated I may struggle with it but you were sure to take delight in the removal of the dress from me. Luckily Cara was still here to help me fasten it."

"Mm, Donatella can be astute." She whispered hotly in the brunette's ear and saw the blaze of goosebumps erupt on her porcelain skin. Smirking she stepped away as the dress pooled at Andréa's feet leaving her in a lovely matching burgundy bra and panty set she had never seen. It complimented her Andréa's pale skin and dark hair. Her eyes traced up and down Andrea's pale skin, delighting in the curves. She licked her dry lips.

Andréa stepped out of the dress and hung it up carefully before stepping towards her and pulling her hands onto her stomach, she pressed against the fluttering of her son and daughter and smiled. As she focused on the movements Andréa moved closer and unclasped her gown. "I am glad it is Friday and no work tomorrow." The words had her looking into those dark eyes and she saw Andréa's wide smile. "It means someone can make me pancakes for breakfast."

"With peanut butter?" She teased.

"Of course," Andréa stated, trying not to laugh as she fumbled clumsily with the zip of her gown. Finally, pulling it free she drew it from her and placed it reverently on a hanger. Turning to face each other they took their time in trailing their eyes across each other. It was very rare they viewed each other in the light, and in darkness, they relied on touch to recognise each other.

Stepping towards the bedside table she made to switch off the bedside lights, to find Andréa's warm hand on her wrist. "Please, leave it on. I want to see you."

She felt suddenly shy. "Andréa, I..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"Trust me," Andréa whispered as she pulled her close and ran her fingernails up her back, her eyes pleading for understanding. "I need to see you."

"As you wish, my darling." She agreed, unable to resist those pleading eyes. They moved towards the bed and Andréa pushed her down into the mattress, hovering over her, carefully.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Andréa asked teasingly, no doubt able to feel her erection as she teased her fingertips up her arms.

"N...no." She stuttered as she looked into Andréa's expressive eyes. Raising her arms she unclasped the rich burgundy bra and pulled it down Andréa's arms so it fell in the space between them. "I shall not break if you make body contact, my darling." She explained gently. She had noticed Andréa holding back and missed the physical contact.

"I may squash you," Andréa said as if it explained everything. "I'm becoming fat. I'm back up to a size six and..."

She could sense the frown forming at the words. "No, my darling." She interrupted. "You are perfect. You are ensuring our children grow to be strong and healthy. You are stunning, my Andréa. You have always been beautiful."

She moved them onto their sides and brushed her fingers across the growing stomach. "I want you to be comfortable and confident in who you are, Andréa. And if after these babies come you never achieve your size four figure; I shall have no complaints. You are tall and curvaceous. You are the embodiment of femininity, and I adore every delectable inch of you."

The force of the kiss Andréa gave surprised her, and she hummed into it, her eyes open, and caught in the younger woman eyes, whose expression showed there had been enough talking.

Breaking the kiss she knew what she needed to do, it had been far too long. Moving down she pulled the bra away and threw it to the ground and inching slowly, trailing her kisses along every inch of skin she took the elastic of the panties between her fingers and pulled them down before swiping her tongue through the growing wetness pooling at the apex of the brunette's thighs.

Andréa arched into her mouth and moaned at the first swipe of her tongue and the reaction stunned her. She needed more, finding the taste of the woman intoxicating. Continuing her ministrations she buried her face deeper, as she pulled one of the young woman's legs over her shoulder, and thrust her tongue inside bringing Andréa closer to the edge.

"Oh, God." Andréa let out a keening wail as she came, shuddering into her mouth. She continued to lick and suck, coaxing her through the climax. Looking up she saw the young woman with her arm over her eyes. "Look at me." She whispered hoarsely. Andréa removed her arm quickly and gazed at her as she caught her breath.

She moved back up to the young woman's side and cupped her face. "I am unused to this, unused to being so vulnerable with someone. But I trust you, Andréa. You are an extraordinary woman in so many ways; now I understand it has been difficult and that you are uncomfortable. This will get worse as our babies grow." She sighed. "I want to be present in every moment. I do not want to lose the intimacy we have built, but there are other ways for us to express ourselves." She gazed at the brunette as she raised her eyebrow inquisitively. "I have been reading; there are other positions we could try that would not have me leaning heavily on you; they say to avoid positions where you are laying on your back after 20 weeks. And that is this week. You are halfway through this pregnancy now and I...I could lie behind you, spooning, it wouldn't allow for deep penetration but it would be more comfortable for you and I could also use my hands." She swallowed nervously. "Then there's always you on top, you would have full control of speed and depth. Or there is always mutual masturbation."

She watched as Andréa's eyes widened. "You have been reading?" She seemed stunned by her admission.

"Well yes, I wanted to ensure I was not hurting you." She breathed. "This is not something I have been privy to. When I had the twins, I became large very early and being intimate with James was the last thing I wanted."

"Miranda, although the missionary is not the most comfortable position, you have never hurt me." Andréa sighed. "Is that why you have held off from making love?" Nodding in confirmation she watched the smile bloom on Andréa's face. "My love, when sex becomes something we cannot do, in three months time when I am the size of the house and I'm peeing every fifteen minutes, and when you kick me out to the guest room because I keep you awake with my restlessness, I will ensure you know of how much I still want you." She bit her lip and grinned cheekily. "And in the meantime, I can think of multiple other ways we can still..." She bit her lip. "...make love...um, it may break the wheels on your chair though."

She couldn't stop the smile that formed. She had complained only three days before that the wheels on the chair in her study hadn't sat right for months. "My darling, I will buy as many chairs as you wish to break." She promised, unable to stop herself from chuckling.

"Enough talking now, I want to love you," Andréa whispered, easing her onto her back. She gasped as Andréa's lips caught hers in a searing kiss. The touch of her smooth lips was exquisite, and she wrapped her arms around Andréa's neck and pushed her hands through the loose curls. Andréa nibbled on her bottom lip, just like she had done to the brunette in the car, her tongue demanding entrance, which was granted and Andréa taking control. Andréa moved her lips behind her ear and sucked at the sensitive spot, making her groan, and she lifted her ass from the mattress and tugged her underwear down before pulling the young woman flush against her. They moved against each other, grinding, seeking further contact, as their lips met and tongues danced.

She adjusted as Andréa's moved and she slid inside, finally surrounded by the heat of the woman she loved. Andréa's moved in a slow, deep, grinding rhythm. The leisurely pace leaving her feeling emotionally close to her love as they took the time to enjoy each other. She adored her Andréa's pregnant body, and the position gave her the perfect view of her ample breasts, full hips, and round belly. She couldn't stop her hands from mapping the bare skin. She had missed this connection. Letting her eyes fall closed it worried her when Andréa slowed her movements. "Open your eyes, Miranda. I love looking at you." As she opened her eyes, she met the bright gaze of the woman above her and believed she could see the young woman's soul. Raising herself she captured Andréa's lips in a kiss. The movement stilled entirely as they took a few moments to taste each other's lips, all the while keeping eye contact. Losing herself in the kiss, Andréa rocked her hips gently, little moans escaping between their lips as they continued to move against each other.

Breaking the kiss she whispered. "I fell in love with the way you touched me without using your hands. But your eyes...my God, your eyes have fucked me all along."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. The Event of The Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fun Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated. I must give a shout-out to Tumblr's Texts from Runway. I couldn't help but include one in this.
> 
> Card 6 - The Met
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

"No, no." Donatella's screech at her assistant had Andy wincing. She was at the fashion designers studio for her final fitting for her dress for The Met, which was happening in three days time. "It is just not right for you." Donatella seemed even more highly strung than usual, looking for perfection in a world far from perfect.

Andy looked into the mirror and took in the purple Goddess gown, she adored it but it was tighter than she expected around her mid-section. "It's exquisite." Andy smiled at the designer, trying to calm the notoriously fiery fashion designer.

"Andy, you need an outfit that makes you shine, not the other way around. Now, will you trust me with my new idea?" Donatella had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I am in your accomplished hands 'Tella." Andy grinned as Donatella relaxed at the use of her nickname. "What are you thinking?"

"Ah, you will see," Donatella smirked. "It is the last thing anyone, including the beautiful Miranda, will expect." The large smile Donatella wore had Andy chuckling. "You will look Bellissima."

Andy shook her head. "Well, it's your head of Miranda is displeased."

Donatella's smile widened. "Ah, I somehow doubt very much I will face her displeasure. Now, let's get started. Three days is not an ideal timeframe to work with, and it seems I have a miracle to perform." She snapped her fingers and her assistant ran to her breathlessly. Andy shrugged out of the gown and hung it up as the designer and her band of loyal helpers discussed their next steps in rapid-fire Italian.

They all turned to Andy, and their smiles were happy, each looking forward to the challenge to come. Donatella stepped towards her. "We will take new measurements and ensure you are comfortable. Now is there anything you need right now?"

Andy smiled. "A diet soda would be great."

Donatella turned to her closest assistant. "You heard Andy, also bring deli-style sandwiches and pickles." Donatella turned to Andy and saw her wide smile. "You shall take your new gown home, we will let Miranda think I finished it. I will call with some excuse for you to come back for a final fitting on Monday."

"Thank you," Andy whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was curious why Andréa needed to see Donatella today of all days, she knew that the young woman's final fitting for the gown she had commissioned had been done a few days before. Andréa had brought the gown home in a garment bag. Unable to resist she'd taken a peek and was delighted at the deep purple colour Donatella had used.

She caught the clattering of heels from her outer office and smiled. She had a surprise for her Andréa in the shape of Emily and Serena, who would join them at the Gala alongside Nigel.

Listening intently, she overheard her second assistant whisper. "She's not to be disturbed. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Of course I do, you silly girl." She could hear the tension in Emily's voice. "Why do you think I am here?"

"Emily," Miranda called. Both Lauren and the original Emily turned and stepped towards her office. She let herself smile at Lauren's expression of disbelief as she smirked at the redhead. "There you are Emily, how many times do I have to scream your name?"

The real Emily stepped into the office and let herself smile. She had missed Miranda. Her new boss in Paris, although capable, was not a match on her old one, which is why Runway U.S was the best. "Good afternoon, Miranda. My apologies for the tardiness, I was unnecessarily delayed." Emily glared at the second assistant who squeaked before rushing back to her desk.

"And where is your lovely fiancée?" Miranda asked gesturing for Emily to sit at her desk and steepling her hands under her chin to gaze at Emily.

Emily blushed, unable to lie to the older woman. "Um, well, she is at the doctor."

"I hope she is not ill?" Miranda's eyes expressed concern.

"Oh no, not by any means." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We recently found out she's pregnant and..." Emily trailed off. "...We were hoping to tell you and Andréa together."

"Pregnant? That is unexpected but I am extraordinarily happy for you both." Miranda offered a genuine smile which seemed to stun Emily. "You will make excellent parents. I am sure Andréa will be along shortly, she has been detained by Donatella, some last-minute adjustments or some such."

"I thought Donatella finished her gown?" Emily asked unconsciously before realising and slapping her hand over her mouth.

Miranda chuckled. "The no question rule does not apply now. I hear good things about you from Alizé in Paris. Your work has impressed her, so much so that when I queried the need for an Assistant Art Director, she gave me your name." Miranda pursed her lips. "I told her it was doubtful you would return."

"Ye...Yes." Emily stuttered. "I would return." Emily sighed. "Serena has struggled to settle in Paris. I thought I would transfer to London or find something in New York, Vogue has expressed an interest."

"Oh no. I will not lose you to Vogue." Miranda's tone was firm. "Whatever they are offering we will match." She lifted her head when the outer office doors open and Serena and Andréa chattering. She smiled at their laughter as it filtered through the office and stood. Holding a hand out for Emily she helped the young woman to her feet. "Talk things over with Serena. All Andréa and I want is your happiness. If that is here in New York we will assist any way we can."

Miranda's generosity stunned Emily. Turning towards the door she saw Andréa's wide smile as she rushed over to her.

Miranda and Serena watched as Andy pulled Emily into a tight hug, laughing as Emily squealed as she lifted the petite redhead off her feet. "I never thought I'd say this Andy Sachs, but I bloody missed you. Now let me go." Andy's loud laughter hit her as she was set back on her feet.

"I'm so happy to see you both." Andréa words were genuine.

Miranda frowned as she saw the brunette rubbing her hips. Stepping quickly she led Andy to her couch and sat her down. "My darling, is everything okay?" It worried Miranda.

"I am fine, Miranda. They're making themselves known and my hips are achy. It's probably that ligament discomfort the doctor was telling us about a few weeks ago." Andy smiled up reassuringly at the older woman as she pressed her hands on Andréa's stomach. Miranda's eyes cleared as her daughter move against her palm.

Serena sat beside her and Andréa placed her hands on her belly and grinned as Serena's eyes widened in amazement. "That's my son, Serena" Andréa whispered softly. "My daughter is kicking at her other mom's hands."

Emily's eyes took in the tall brunette. She couldn't stop the small smile that formed as her eyes landed on the obvious baby bump. "Serena, love. Can you please not manhandle Andréa?" Emily's tone was light as Serena laughed.

"Andy looks good, querida. Surely this time you must agree?" Serena stood and stepped towards Emily. "I hope I look that good at five months."

"You're pregnant?" Andréa's voice held her disbelief. "That's awesome news. Congratulations." She stood and pulled Serena into a tight hug.

"Yes well, now that news is out of the way, shall we head to the hotel?" Miranda stood up and smiled at Andréa. "Ladies, we have a busy afternoon ahead."

"Yes, Miranda." The three voices in unison had her rolling her eyes and the three young women chuckled before they followed the editor, heading to the Baccarat Hotel, where Nigel and half the beauty department were waiting for them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy understood the Met Gala was fashion's biggest night out, but this was an important evening for Miranda, and not only as the Queen of Fashion. Miranda explained hesitantly, the night would be the beginning of the future she wanted to build with Andy. The event would begin on the iconic stairs of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, where guests would sweep up the red carpet for their grand entrance, stopping to have their photographs taken.

Andy was nervous. She hoped she wouldn't fall flat on her face going up the stairs. Sat in a robe she twisted her fingers as Serena did her makeup and chattered about their return to New York. "It's time for your hair Andy," Serena stated. Andy sighed and lifting her arms, took her hair out of the messy bun she was wearing. Serena gasped. "Querida, you cut off your hair."

Andy looked up nervously. "Miranda doesn't know, I did it this morning. I was getting hard to handle. Do you think she'll like it?"

Serena walked around and took in the shoulder length waves. "It looks good. There's lots of layering and it frames your face in a soft, feminine style. Acceptable." Serena grinned cheekily. "We'll leave it wavy, the beach waves are all the rage, all that's needed is a little light hairspray and voila, you will be ready to get dressed." Serena got to work, and within five minutes she declared Andy was perfect and spun her chair so she could view herself in the mirror.

Andy smiled happily. Serena had used a little makeup but had highlighted her eyes and full lips. "Thanks, Serena. I'll get dressed and see you out there in a few."

"I cannot wait to see Miranda's reaction," Serena claimed happily.

"I'd duck for cover if I was you, and maybe warn Em," Andy smirked at Serena's expression of confusion before making her way to the small en-suite where her garment bag was handing on the back of the door. Grabbing it she marched into the en-suite and the door snicked closed behind her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep calming breath. "You can do this, Andy. For Miranda. Just remember you will do anything for her." She repeated her mantra, trying to get her nerves under control. Opening her eyes she ran her hands absentmindedly across her stomach. "This is for you two little ones and for your big sisters too." A flurry of movement left her smiling.

Moving to hang the garment bag, she unzipped it and her smile widened as she took in her outfit for the evening. Donatella had outdone herself. Viewing the swash of purple material she smirked. It somewhat fit in with Miranda's pre-requisites, especially regarding the colour. Purple combined the calm determination of blue and the fierce power of red. The colour, as Miranda had so expertly explained, was for power, ambition, creativity, devotion, pride, independence and magic. All of which she claimed she saw in her.

Shrugging out of her bathrobe she took stock of her changing shape in her underwear and grimaced. She did not feel sexy right now although Miranda would claim otherwise.

Pulling a black ruffle-trimmed silk blouse from the garment bag she placed her arms into the sheer sleeves and buttoned it quickly to her throat. The slim fit purple trousers were next. Donatella had finished the elasticated waist off in black stretch charmeuse silk satin, which could be worn under or over her bump. It looked like a cummerbund and it thrilled her. The trousers would be comfortable at least. Donatella had requested black peep-toe stiletto pumps from her friends at Casadei, the sole of which was purple to match her tux, slipping her feet into the pumps she walked around on the 5-inch heels, they were comfortable now but she was sure she'd end up regretting them as the night wore on. She finished her preparation with a slim platinum chain with a pendant, a gift off Caroline and Cassidy, that showed the lines depicting a heartbeat. They had told her it was for the life of her two unborn children, for them and for their mom, because she was the heart of their new family. The last item was her purple tuxedo jacket with black satin lapels, it tapered at the waist before flaring out over her hips. Shrugging in on, she left it unfastened and moved into the bedroom.

Andy thought back to Miranda's insistence on her wearing purple.

" _The colour purple is a rare occurrence in nature, my darling, and as a result, people often see it as having sacred meaning. It is precious. It is seen to increase_ _nurturing tendencies and sensitivity and encourages imagination and creativity." Miranda smiled. "It is the colour of royalty and you, my darling, are the Queen of my heart. Plus, I believe it will be enchanting with your dark hair and pale skin."_

A light tap on the door broke her thoughts. "Five minutes." She called out.

"My darling, I have champagne. I'm sure a small Mimosa will be an acceptable start to the evening." Miranda's voice came from the other side of the door.

"That would be great, sweetheart. Two secs, okay?" Andy took a deep shuddering breath and stepped towards the living room of the suite. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten before opening the door. As she stepped out she saw Miranda's back to her as the older woman poured drinks for everyone. Nigel, Serena and Emily were laughing together.

Nigel's laughter stalled as he eyes the brunette, amazement clear in his eyes as he took her in from head to foot and back up. Emily's eyes bugged when she took in the tuxedo and Serena gave her a thumbs up, still smiling happily. Miranda stiffened at the sudden quiet and turned, a glass of champagne in hand. Her jaw dropped and her eyes reflected stunned disbelief.

Closing her eyes, Andy turned away from Miranda's criticism. She felt the sting of oncoming tears. As she reached for the door handle to return to the bedroom, she felt a warm grip on her wrist and sighed. Looking up she caught Miranda's blazing blue eyes. "You are beautiful, my Andréa." Miranda's words were soft, meant only for her ears. She licked her lips. "Your hair looks wonderful. Are you comfortable?" Andy nodded. "That's all that matters."

Andy relaxed at the words and swept her eyes along Miranda's body. "Oh my God, you look flawless." She husked as she regarded the custom cerulean, draped one-sleeved Giambattista Valli gown. "You look like a goddess." Mirada had diamonds each ear, visible thanks to her hair being swept back off her forehead and sitting behind her ears. She finished the look with a matching necklace and bracelet. "I will be the envy of all, my love."

"I doubt that very much, my darling. I shall have the most beautiful date." Miranda's wide smile showed her happiness. "Now come, we shall have a little drink. The Limo will wait for us until we are ready to leave."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

An army of nearly 200 photographers stood scattered across the red carpet waiting for attendees to arrive. Flashes heralded their arrival at the Met. As Andy stepped from the Limo, the flashes blinded her. Holding her hand out she smiled when Miranda entwined their fingers and stepped gracefully from the vehicle. Hands still entwined they made their way up the red carpet followed by Nigel, Emily and Serena.

"Hey, Andy. That's some tux. Can you tell us who you are wearing tonight?" She caught the voice of her colleague, and fashion reporter, Leona.

"Hi, Leona. Tonight I'm wearing a design by the sponsor of the event. I am wearing a custom Versace." Andy smiled, and the cameras flashed around her. Looking sideways at the editor she spotted the small smirk. "And my beautiful date is wearing Giambattista Valli."

Another voice called out to her. "This is your first public outing as Miranda's significant other, there are rumours you are expecting. Are you a surrogate for her?" She noticed Miranda glaring furiously and other reporters giving him baleful looks.

"You do not have to answer that." Miranda hissed the words into her ear.

Andy frowned. "If you honestly believe Miranda would bring her surrogate as her plus one to the fashion event of the year you must have been huffing paint thinners." There was laughter from some of the other press. "The rumours of my pregnancy are true, as my stomach obviously attests to, but it is most definitely mine."

"Miranda, how do you feel about possibly raising another man's child with Andy?" The same voice hit the editor with clarity and she looked at Andy.

Giving Miranda's hand a squeeze, she answered for them with a small laugh. "Oh, it's Miranda's child too. It's a miracle, really. The power of our love overcame the inherent reproductive limitations of two vahgines."

Miranda couldn't help the inelegant snort of laughter at the words and Nigel's loud laughter echoed from the few steps behind them. The sound of Miranda's laughter sent shock waves through the press, not one of them had ever witnessed such an explosion of joy from the usually stony-faced editor. Miranda leaned her forehead against Andy's shoulder, trying to stifle the uninhibited laughter. Andy smiled down at her, placing a soft kiss on Miranda's head. The knowledge she had lightened the mood pleased her.

"I think we've taken up enough of your time," Andy told the press. Turning to Miranda she offered a megawatt smile as the editor stood up straight and caught her eyes.

She closed her eyes as Miranda's hand came up to her face and snaked behind her neck. Pulling Andy down, she met her lips in a kiss that promised more. The cameras once again flashed and Miranda smiled against her lips. "I love you, my Andréa. Thank you for making tonight magical."

Andy smiled mischievously. "Come on, my love. I know this is the one event you have to grace for over fifteen minutes. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave." She leaned down and whispered. "Tonight we have that very large suite to play in."

"Acceptable." Miranda pulled back and tugging Andy's hand they ignored the press and she led Andy up the steps of the museum and through the wide double doors.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They hit the receiving line and greeted Rhianna, Amal Clooney, Donatella and Anna Wintour, offering air kisses and handshakes as required. Miranda stepped off to the side and whispered something in Anna's ear, causing them both to chuckle. Their rivalry was mostly friendly and Miranda had co-hosted the event alongside the Vogue editor many times.

Miranda gestured for Andy, who was chatting happily to Donatella and Rhianna as Amal looked on incredulously at the happy banter between the head of Versace and the unknown woman. Andy expressed her delight at Donatella's ornate navy and gold dress with its sweeping overskirt style that cut open dramatically in the front to show off a mini dress and over-the-knee high heel boots. Andy brushed a kiss on Donatella's cheek and stepped away leaving Nigel and the others behind.

"Anna, this is my Andréa." Miranda introduced her with a large smile.

Anna greeted Andy warmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I heard many good things during your time at Runway. I was sorely tempted to snatch you from underneath Miranda's nose, and seeing you in this beautiful tux, just sublime."

"Oh no, no offence but I wouldn't have willingly left Runway." Andy blushed at the force of her response.

Anna chuckled. "I read your column about the charity event last week. You have an eye for detail and it had me laughing out loud in parts." Anna grinned at Andy disbelief. "I especially enjoyed your recounting of the meeting with Senator Johnstone and that wife of his."

"They aren't here, are they?" Andy whispered appalled.

Anna chuckled and the warmth of Nuclear Wintour stunned Andy. "No, Andréa. This is an exclusive party. I decide every attendee even on the tables purchased. Donatella advised me, adamantly I may add, if you weren't approved for the Runway table, she would invite you as her personal guest." Andy blushed furiously as Miranda smirked. "And then Miranda told me she would not attend if you were not the plus one. The two of them will be the bane of my existence for years to come, and yet you have tamed both."

"Oh, there's no taming involved. I let both breathe their fire, pat myself down when they singe me and give them my best smile." Anna chuckled at Andy's explanation. "We should let you continue to greet your guests. It has been lovely speaking with you, Anna." She turned to Miranda and held her hand out. "Shall we?"

"Yes, my darling," Miranda smirked at Anna's expression of shock as Andy swept them away.

They toured the exhibition hand in hand before making their way to the cocktail party in the Temple of Dendur. Miranda stood with a glass of champagne while Andy sipped water. Nigel, Emily and Serena were at the bar, laughing and joking. Once the red carpet ordeal was over guests could relax and have fun at the private event.

Andy spotted Madonna, who was wearing an all-black, flouncy Jean Paul Gaultier ensemble with a gold crown with several crosses jutting out. She wore a black veil over her face. Andy couldn't help the snort of laughter bubbling up at the dramatic attire and Miranda, curious what was causing the brunette's laughter, followed her eyes and shook her head. Madonna made her way across the room and greeted Miranda, gazing curiously at Miranda and Andy's clasped hands before moving away to talk to Katy Perry, who was dressed as an angel with enormous feathered white wings and a Versace chain-mail gold mini-dress and thigh-high stilettoed gold boots.

After the cocktail hour, they were called to dinner, and Madonna performed Like a Prayer and Hallelujah "Tell me what you think?" 's words were whispered hotly in her ear as the older woman leaned close

"It's like a celebrity prom on steroids," Andy stated as she eyed the A-Listers warily. The atmosphere was quite intimidating and unfriendly. There were a lot of fake smiles being given, and it set her teeth on edge.

"Do you wish to dance?" Andy shook her head. "Then we shall leave, my darling," Miranda promised. She pulled her cell out and leaning close to Andy snapped a selfie. "There's a social media ban, but I wanted to capture the moment. I do not believe we need the limo to walk back to the hotel, do you?"

"No." Andy agreed happily as Miranda stood and pulled her out of her seat.

They made their way outside and Andy caught Miranda's soft words. "I am glad it's over for another year. Right now, the only thing I want is to be wrapped around you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the Mirandy Fun Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated. I must give a shout-out to Tumblr's Texts from Runway. I couldn't help but include one in this.
> 
> Card 3 - Paparazzi
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

The day after the Met started off quietly with them returning to the townhouse early in the morning to get ready for work.

By the time they were ready, all hell had broken loose, and the Paparazzi camped outside of the townhouse, barring progress to those coming and going from the house. It was as if confirmation of their relationship unleashed the absolute worse in those who worked in the same industry as Andy and it left her feeling stressed beyond measure.

Miranda went about her day with her usual unflappable attitude, glaring at those who dared question her. The twins were also adept at dealing with the press; they popped their sunglasses on and Cassidy threw water balloons at them before getting into their car with their driver Jim.

Andy, however, was out of her element. As soon as she opened the door to leave for the Mirror in the middle of the morning she had been blinded by the flashes and the cacophony of questions hurt her ears. Backing up she slammed the door shut hard and sank onto the bottom step of the stairs biting her lip.

Pulling out her cell, she made a call to her editor explaining she wouldn't be at work that day. It concerned Greg, he'd seen the news and Leona had told him about the kiss Miranda and Andy had shared on the steps, he had also been advised that there were news anchors outside the Mirror waiting for the brunette. What pleased Greg was getting a variety of beautiful photographs of the two women. He told her about them and promised he would send copies and then assured her that they did not require her presence as long as she finished her articles on time.

She set herself up in the den and worked. The hours passed with Cara occasionally checking on her.

Nigel, Emily and Serena arrived at the townhouse that afternoon with an array of bags. As Cara led them into the den Andy jumped to her feet and pulled them all onto the couch. "Oh God, are they all still out there, how did you get through them. Jesus, guys. What the fuck have we done?"

"I rarely say this to people who aren't me, but you have got to calm down." Emily's familiar words had Andy grinning.

"Querida, it is not good for the children inside you to get so worked up, therefore we brought these for you." Serena pulled multiple pairs of shades from the bags and some designer maternity wear.

The gesture overcame Andy and tears pricked her eyes. "Thanks, guys." She husked.

"Thank Miranda," Nigel stated. "She has been on the warpath with Leslie, Jess, Lauren, Greg and Bernie." Nigel clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Bernie? As in the Bernadette who I work with?" Confusion clouded Andy's eyes.

Serena groaned and Emily punched Nigel in the arm. "Well done, dipshit." Emily turned to her. "You've never asked Miranda about her childhood or family, have you?" Andy shook her head. "And you never Google'd her?"

"Of course. Yes, I did, she was the youngest Editor-in-Chief in the history of New York publishing and I learned she was born and raised in London before heading out to Paris. I know enough, okay?" Andy would not admit that she focussed on the older woman's adult achievements alone. She understood if she needed to know something Miranda would tell her.

"Querida, Miranda Priestly' was born Miriam Princhek. It's not widely known except by a small few." Serena told her softly.

"But..." Andy trailed off as Nigel placed a warm hand on her knee.

"Bernie is Miranda's sister." He told her softly.

"Sister?" Andy's confusion returned tenfold. She had never heard Miranda mention siblings.

"Bernie's the only one of her siblings Miranda speaks to. There's are a few years between Miranda and Bernie." Nigel spoke softly.

"Are there others?" Andy was curious.

"Two brothers, Seth and Eli, and two other sisters, Carmen and Kathryn," Emily stated, having dealt with them at one time or another.

"And if I never see them again, it'll be too soon." Miranda's voice reached them all and Nigel winced as he took in Miranda's defensive stance and pursed lips.

"Hi, sweetheart." Andy smiled at Miranda. "You're early."

"Mm, yes. Good afternoon, my darling." She glanced at the three people sat with her Andréa, but couldn't be mad at them. She still struggled to be open with Andréa, and the past was especially painful, but she should have told her about Bernadette. She looked up as Nigel, Serena and Emily stood, ready to make themselves scarce. "Please, sit. Cara is preparing tea and coffee, and some cookies for my four demanding children, two of which are preparing open warfare on the vultures outside." Andy's smile brightened as Miranda stepped into the room and moved to take Nigel's place beside the brunette as he relaxed into an armchair. Miranda entwined their fingers and searched Andy's eyes, looking for censure in them. All she saw was the usual love and affection. The gentleness and warmth that left her feeling safe. "How are you today?" Miranda murmured.

"A little overwhelmed. Greg sent me some photographs from last night, I thought we could get them printed." Andy was hesitant, she understood Miranda hated the press invasion into her life, and their actions had brought them right into focus.

"Did you read the Post today?" Miranda smirked as Andy shook her head vehemently. Nigel guffawed as Cara and the twins came into the room with a plate of cookies and a tray of tea, coffee and juice. "Later," Miranda promised.

Andy set about fixing her tea while everyone else helped themselves to coffee. Emily picked up a cookie and bit into it delicately and hummed at the melting chocolate held within. Serena gave the redhead a warm smile. They sat around discussing the most recent issue and the twin's schooling. Caroline had come at the top of the class for Math and Cassidy had received an A on her English assignment.

After a short time, the twins barrelled from the room to do their homework and Nigel once again stood, claiming with a small grin at Miranda, he still had work to do. Miranda led the three of them out and closed the door quietly behind them.

As she stepped towards the den, she pulled that day's New York Post from the stack of papers she always had delivered. Kicking her heels off she stalked back into the den, to find Andy rummaging in the bags of clothes and trying on the different shades.

"I like the Gucci ones," Miranda smirked as Andy jumped.

"They are lovely. Thank you." Miranda waved away the gratitude.

"I cannot have the mother of my babies being blinded now, can I?" Miranda sat beside Andy and placed the newspaper in front of her, tapping on Page Six. "Read that."

"I don't think I want to find out what they're saying," Andy muttered hesitantly.

"Please, my darling. I believe you will find it illuminating." Miranda's small smile had Andy curious, and she started to read the article under the blown-up photograph of her and Miranda. The photo showed Miranda with her head on Andy's shoulder as she fought her laughter.

 ** _The highlight of last night's Met Gala was the arrival of our very own Devil in Prada. Or should we say, Angel in Giambattista Valli_** _ **? Miranda Priestly was resplendent in a custom cerulean Goddess gown**_ _**and no doubt the angels wept in jealousy at the Editor's beauty.**_

_**The only thing that surpassed Miranda's choice in attire for the evening, was that of her date. New York Mirror's very own, Andy Sachs. The woman in question looked absolutely breath-taking in a custom-made purple Versace tuxedo. Donatella really outdid herself while dressing the beautiful brunette.** _

_**As Andy stepped onto the red carpet, we held our collective breaths as she held her palm out to the editor. As Miranda clasped it and stepped** _ _**gracefully** _ _**from the limo, Andy provided us with one of her trademark wide smiles before beaming down at Miranda.** _

_**Even my jaded heart gave a little flutter of delight at the obvious adoration in the brunette's eyes as she gazed at Miranda and I think I am not the only one who fell in love, just a little, with this stunning young woman.** _

_**They walked down the red carpet hand in hand, seemingly happy to have their photograph taken together in what was their first public appearance as a couple, but it was at the fabled steps of the Metropolitan Museum where things went wild. Andy stopped to provide her colleague from the Mirror with a small quote about their attire, her smile was radiant and Miranda's approval was obvious from the soft smile she sported. Andy's easy smile and an excess of charm**_ _**wrapped the entire press, with only one exception, around her little finger. When some hack dared to ask Miranda her opinion on raising Andy's child it was Andy who stepped in to put the man back in his box. Andy's response stunned the milling crowd of reporters and photographers into silence;**_

_**"It's a miracle, really. The power of our love overcame the inherent reproductive limitations of two vahgines."** _

_**I must say, it thrilled me at hearing the brilliant and quick-witted comeback to what was frankly a ridiculous question. But what made my night was hearing the unbridled laughter of the Editor-in-Chief of Runway. It was an unexpected and wondrous moment. And the glorious moment was scored into my mind even further when Miranda pulled the young woman in for a gentle kiss**_ _**before**_ _**whispering something in her ear that had Andy's smile rivalling the brightness of the sun.**_

_**We wondered from afar just what kind of relationship these two women had developed since Andy left Runway to join the Mirror, having been spotted on many occasions out to dinner, and now we know.** _

_**It's love, my darlings. There is simply no denying it.** _

_**If you need proof, just see the photo of Miranda Priestly, fighting her unrestrained laughter rather than piercing us with her usual icy glare as Andy looks down at her affectionately. And you have to admit to yourselves, they really are a beautiful couple, and the affection they hold for one another is as clear to me as the nose on my face.** _

_**I look forward to seeing more of MirAndy in the future. I cannot help but wonder if their babies will have the fiery red hair of the Priestly's or the rich chestnut of the Sachs side of the family, either way, the baby dragons to come will no doubt take a leaf out of their older sisters' books and leave a trail of mayhem and mischief in their wake.** _

_**To those waiting to catch sight of the family as they go about their day, watch out for water balloons, icy glares and the pursing of lips, and please give Andy her personal space, we all remember just how much she thrills her to have it infringed upon.** _

_**Ta-ta for now, my darlings.** _

Andy's laughter was loud as she finished reading and Miranda couldn't stop her own small grin from forming at the sound of Andy's joy.

The smile soon disappeared and Miranda turned serious eyes upon the brunette. "My darling, Page Six may approve now, but it seems that the Enquirer has spoken to your parents and my siblings."

"Oh." Andy's eyes reflected her shock. "I can only imagine what my parents may have said. They haven't spoken to me since I told them we were pregnant and refused to say who the father was."

"Mm." Miranda pursed her lips. "We have never really spoken of their reaction and now is not really the time. But I needed to be home today. I need to ensure you are still okay with this?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily Priestly," Andy muttered, snuggling into Miranda's side. "I'm yours for keeps."

"Acceptable" Miranda whispered. "I have found all I want is to keep you, always." Miranda settled back into the sofa with Andy curled in her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy wanted to know what her parents and Miranda's family had said about them and not knowing was driving her insane. Multiple times through the night she had noted Miranda's nervousness, and she acknowledged that if the older woman was concerned there was a good reason for it. The twins finally settled for the night after asking Andy read to them, something they were really too old for, but enjoyed immensely. She rubbed her stomach as their son did what appeared to be somersaults. She couldn't wait to meet her little ones, and the time was moving by so quickly.

Moving to the bedroom, she readied herself for bed, putting on comfortable sleep shorts and a baggy t-shirt before moving down to Miranda's study. Tapping on the door quickly, she poked her head around to find Miranda, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, frowning over the book. Andy understood she would feel the need to make up for the time she had missed by leaving early. Andy felt a pang of disappointment. Miranda looked up and stood, tossing her glasses on top of the book.

"Come in, my darling. Did the twins settle?" Miranda asked.

Andy nodded. "Uh-uh. Yeah. It took two chapters of Half-Blood Prince."

Miranda smiled softly. "You are good with them. I recognise you will be an excellent mother." Miranda sat down on the loveseat and patted the space beside her. "Now, I can sense your frustration. Sit and we shall talk."

Andy sat and twisted sideways to glance at Miranda. She could see the editor was struggling to say what she'd heard. "We do not have to talk about this." She stated softly.

"Yes, we do." Miranda sighed. "I realised by your reaction when you told your parents of your pregnancy that things had not gone well, but I did not wish to push you into divulging whatever it was they said to upset you so greatly. I spoke to the twins afterwards, and we decided that we would try to show you what a positive effect you have on our family. We included Caroline in that although she was still finding your presence in our life a little disconcerting." Miranda licked her lips. "Your parents have apparently told the people at the Enquirer I am biologically a part of the children's life."

"I didn't tell them everything." Andy was panicked. "I reiterated these were as much yours as mine."

"I know, my darling. That is why, last night, you were asked if you were a surrogate." Miranda spoke quietly. "My older brother Eli spoke to a reporter about the twin's birth and the fact it would not have been a natural birth because I have an abnormality that will not allow me to carry to term."

"I've seen the Caesarean scarring," Andy told her.

Miranda nodded. "Yes, I expect you had. It was a shock to find out I was pregnant with the twins, I never expected it having been told I was more than likely infertile. I experienced the occasional monthly inconvenience throughout the years because I have one ovary. Testing after the twin's birth showed I also had one testicle. Years ago, I would have been known as a true hermaphrodite and they explained that some people who are Intersex are typically female, some typically male, and some look fairly in-between in terms of genital development. I am one of the latter, obviously. My penis was always fairly small until I reached my teens and my testicle descended."

Andy could see Miranda was getting upset. Placing a hand on top of Miranda's she tried to reassure her. "You need not tell me this."

"What happens if this gets out? It happened once. I ran away from home at sixteen after years of being bullied. My sisters and brothers told their friends how abnormal I was, how I was neither male nor female and belonged in a circus with the rest of the freaks. We lived in a small community, a poor area. I had confounded doctors at birth, they did not understand, but they said nothing. I cannot trust my siblings to do or say the right thing. Everything I have worked towards, all I have achieved, it could be taken away from me instantly." Miranda cried, trying to get Andy to understand. "The only one that stood by me was Bernadette, she followed me to Paris and a few years later she married moved to New York. By the time I had come here, my name had changed, and there was nothing binding me to her apart from the fondness we held for each other, the understanding and care she had shown. Our friendship flourished outside of being siblings. She has been my one constant."

"You won't lose anything, Miranda," Andy spoke softly.

"You cannot know that." Miranda hissed.

"Yes, I can, because no matter what I will be here and you also have four children who love you, Miranda. I mean, just look at the way Cass and Caro look up to you, and how these, who aren't even born yet, react to your voice. Your children will always accept you and they will invariably need you." Andy scooted closer. "And I am not going anywhere. I am here for as long as you want me because I absolutely adore you. I love you, Miranda. I want forever with you should you allow it."

"And when the children come out, looking exactly like me..." Andy placed a finger over Miranda's lips to quieten her.

"Then I will have given birth to the most beautiful children in the world. I hope they are exactly like you." Andy smirked. "And although I'm your biggest fan, if they come out issuing demands for that thing they liked in month three they're going straight back where they came from."

Miranda threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. She laughed until tears streamed down her face and Andy pulled her into her arms She spent minutes alternating between hiccupping sobs and laughter until she quietened, getting herself together. Pulling herself back out of Andy's arms, she ran her thumbs under her eyes and shook her head as she caught Andy's eyes. "You are ridiculous." She muttered, her voice low and husky from her tears.

Andy smiled. "Yeah, but together we are awesome and we can face whatever is thrown our way."

"Thank you, Andréa," Miranda whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next day came before they knew what had hit them and as they rushed through their morning rituals, they both contemplated the days to come. Miranda was certain she could get through them in the knowledge Andy would be by her side. The twins were quiet as they sat down to breakfast, concerned that Andy would find the whole process with the press too much to deal with. They knew if she left it would break their mom, and they understood her departure would affect them too.

The scene around the breakfast bar was tense, with Miranda scanning the news quickly before letting out a small sigh of relief. The Enquirer had run their story, reiterating Andréa was in fact just a surrogate, and that their very public display of affection on the steps of the Met was just an elaborate farce to throw everyone off the trail. There was nothing about the twins, Leslie had done her job admirably to ensure they weren't dragged through the press, as she always did.

The doorbell chiming caught Andy's attention, and she stepped quickly towards the front door, throwing it open to find Emily, Serena and Bernie smiling at her. "Hey, come on in." Andy gestured them in as Miranda and the twins stepped into the foyer. Miranda smiled as the twins squealed at the unusual sight of their aunt Bernie. They launched themselves at the older woman happily, causing her to let out a small oomph. "Why are you here?" Andy asked the three women.

"To take you to work." Emily rolled her eyes at what she thought was a stupid question.

"A united front." Serena beamed at her.

"Greg's like a bear with a sore head without having you around to spar verbally with, sun child," Bernie smirked. "And I needed help with my crossword."

"So, nothing to do with seeing your sister and nieces?" Andy asked the older woman. Catching Bernie's eye, she grinned at the surprise flickered through her blue eyes.

"You know?" Bernie whispered, suddenly nervous.

Andy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I should have seen it really, you have the same eyes."

Bernie offered a warm smile as the twins barrelled out of the house towards Jim and Roy. Pulling Nerf Super Soaker Water Blasters from their backpacks and let out little war cries before they fired jets of icy water into the milling crowd of paparazzi.

"Well look at those two," Bernie's smile widened

"They certainly do not get that from me," Miranda stated, amusement flashing in her eyes.

Andy bit her lip and looked down. "Um, I may be to blame for that one. I made a passing comment and..." The four women laughed as Andy blushed.

Bernie pulled Miranda into a quick hug before grabbing Andy and tilting her face up to catch her eye. "Oh, those girls will do wonderfully with you as a role model, Andy."

"I hope so," Andy whispered. She caught Miranda's eyes and saw the affection shining in them. "I'll walk you out, my love."

"Mm, acceptable. I know Roy is waiting." Miranda smiled and they busied themselves gathering their things.

Andy checked her pockets for her cell, keys and wallet, grabbed the Calvin Klein Reporter bag Miranda had presented to her when she started at the Mirror and put her new Gucci shades on.

The five women moved out of the house, with Emily, Serena and Bernie taking the lead as Miranda locked up. Miranda entwined her fingers with Andy's and squeezed her hand as they stepped down the stoop and towards the car.

Andy settled her bag on her hip, frowning at the unexpected bulk. Using her free hand, she fiddled with the zip and as she glanced down a bright smile lit up her face. She continued to walk hand in hand with Miranda as the cameras flashed and questions came from all angles. Placing a light kiss on Miranda's cheek, careful not to smudge her makeup, Andy whispered. "Wind your window down and watch." She smiled at the curiosity in Miranda's eyes. "Trust me, you want to see this."

Miranda nodded once before letting Andy hand her into the waiting car. She heard Miranda's quiet murmur to Roy as she closed the door. Unable to stop the smile she spun around and pulling her own Super Soaker from her bag she pumped it before firing it in a sweeping motion over every single one of the waiting paparazzi. Over the groans, she heard Bernie and Roy's loud laughter, Emily's gasp of shock and Serena's loud whoop of delight, but it was the low, husky chuckle coming from the car that made the moment perfect.

As the water flow trickled to an end Andy looked up into the stunned faces of her peers. "Any further questions?" She asked happily. Getting no reply, she put the soaker back into her bag and marched through the crowd, shouldering her way past those that stood in her way. As Bernie, Emily and Serena caught up she saw the silver town car pulling into traffic and caught Miranda blowing her a kiss from the open window. Turning around she fired off her final response to their questions. "No comment. Ever." She waved her hand airily. "That's all."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	13. I Licked It, So It's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the MirAndy Fun Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 7 - Food
> 
> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

The weeks following the Met passed quickly, and the family continued to go about their lives. The press interest died down, knowing they would get no information from the family. Miranda had slapped her siblings with a gag order advising that no further financial support would be forthcoming should they continue with the harassment of her family.

It had surprised Andy to find that Miranda gave her siblings an allowance to ensure they did not struggle financially. Miranda explained that she earned plenty and the economic climate in England, and her sibling's age, was against them. A construction company had made Miranda's eldest brother, Eli, redundant six years prior, and he struggled to find work. Her other brother worked in an auction house with her sister Carmen and Kathryn was a P.A for a doctor.

Andy's parents were another matter. Andy had called them, furious at their behaviour. She told them, in no uncertain terms, they would never be a part of her children's lives. They had made a rod for their own back by speaking with the press and would miss out on the delight that having four grandchildren, something they always claimed to want, in their lives. Andy's mom, Ginny, had told her she would run back to them once Miranda tossed her aside while her dad, Richard, remained silent until the end of the call when her mom hung up. He remained on the other line and had whispered an apology to his eldest daughter. Andy tried to hide her tears from the Priestley's but Miranda found her and held her as she cried.

Cassidy and Caroline were happy Andy had weathered the storm of press and remained with them, and it wasn't uncommon for the three to be seen walking through the park with Patricia, coaxing Andy out with promises of ice cream. Andy found the exercise tired her, and she often fell asleep afterwards, waiting for Miranda's return home.

Her ankles and feet were swelling and Miranda told her the puffiness was normal. Miranda's cure was for her to continue walking, drink more water, which made her pee more and put her feet up as much as possible. She also found her back ached more.

At her last weigh-in with her ob-gyn, Andy found she had gained 24 pounds. She despaired often at her expanding size, waiting for Miranda to grow disgusted at the "tiger stripes" appearing across her hips, breasts, thighs and stomach as her skin stretched even more. Miranda, however, seemed delighted by the weight gain and tried to reassure Andy that it was a good thing, a sign she would carry their children full-term.

The babies were thriving, they remained active throughout the day and early evening and she read they would listen to her voice and heartbeat. Patricia's barking often had them moving around, doing, what she called, karate chops and Kung fu kicks. Where possible the twins and Miranda soothed her fears for the future but she still considered the life she was leading was too good to be true as Miranda remained attentive.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda walked into the townhouse after a busy morning at Runway. It was Saturday and close to print deadline. She'd had to rush off early that morning to ensure the issue was ready, now it was after midday and she hoped to find her Andréa and whisk her away for lunch.

"My darling?" Miranda clicked through the foyer, dropping her purse and keys on the table beside the closet.

"In the kitchen!" Andy called out.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen Miranda smiled as her eyes roamed over the delectable body of her love. Dressed in a pair of blue and white striped cotton men's boxer shorts and a tight t-shirt that barely covered her growing expanse, she looked beautiful, the sun streamed through the large window, illuminating her skin and her shoulder-length dark hair hung in loose waves around her. She was whisking cream to thicken it, a happy smile brightening her face as she looked out of the window. The metal bowl she was using sat inside a large bowl filled with ice.

"Did you enjoy a lazy morning, my darling? Miranda asked with a smile as she walked up behind Andy, wrapping her arms around her waist and sliding her fingertips over the strip of skin that showed. Her lips found the crook of Andy's neck and she kissed over it lightly, her eyes closed at the sense of completeness.

"Mm." Andy hummed. "I did. I baked a cake."

"And you didn't get dressed?" Miranda smirked as she nipped Andy's pulse point.

"I'm sure it was only three days ago you said I should be naked all the time." Andy grinned and tilted her head to give Miranda more access.

"That was because you said you couldn't find anything to wear." Miranda continued to trail her lips over Andy's neck and jaw. "Plus, I like the idea of such easy access," She teased and nudged her hips against Andy's ass playfully as her hand trailed down and slipped her fingers beneath the shorts and lightly ran her fingers over the delicate material of Andy's cotton panties causing her to gasp as wetness pooled and her desire rocketed. "I've been thinking about you all morning. I barely got a thing done. " Miranda admitted. "You are a distraction, my darling, one I appreciate immensely." Miranda's mouth sucked at the skin of Andy's neck. "I cannot resist you."

Andy stopped whipping the cream and gripped the counter as she welcomed Miranda's fingers teasing her through her panties, she moved against the older woman, her ass nudging against Miranda's hips. "Um, James picked the girls up on time, they'll be back at 5 pm tomorrow." Andy whimpered as she connected with Miranda's growing erection. "I can organise for lunch to be delivered if you are hungry?"

"I find myself ravenous for other things, my darling." Miranda breathed nipping Andy's ear. Her hands moved up, and she pulled the t-shirt over Andy's head and tossed it away. Andy's heavy breasts swayed at the movement and Miranda's eyes darkened at the sight. "Exquisite." Miranda's free hand reached up to cup one of Andy's breast, giving it a light squeeze. It delighted her as the nipple reacted to her touch. "Always so responsive." Pulling both hands away she looked down, seeing the Hermès scarf at her wrist she untied it and folded it in half before wrapping it around Andy's eyes. Miranda turned Andy around and dipped her head to feast on her sensitive breasts. Sucking and nipping her way over them both. Her tongue worked over her nipples as Andy moaned her pleasure, her hands coming up to rest in Miranda's hair as it overwhelmed her other senses. Looking up, she saw Andy wore a soft smile. Miranda's hand moved down again, sliding under the elastic of the shorts and panties and trailing over clipped pubic hair. She took the elastic of the panties in both hands and tugged them down, bringing the shorts down with them. As they hit the floor Andy kicked them away. Miranda heard Andy's stomach grumble and grinned. She stepped back causing Andy to whine at the loss of contact. "I want you to trust me, my darling."

"I do." Andy trusted the older woman implicitly.

Seizing hold of a swirling idea, Miranda moved to the counter and dipped her little finger in the thickened cream, she popped the finger in her mouth and moaned. Repeating the gesture, she swiped the cream along Andy's full bottom lip and followed the movement with her tongue. Andy was breathless, wondering what was coming next. Miranda continued to dab the thickened cream and lick and suck it off, the side of Andy's neck her breasts and finally her belly button, that caused giggles as Andy was ticklish. Once she had finished, Miranda stepped away and moved to the fridge, eyeing the contents.

Leaving the door open she took Andy's hands in her own and led her into the icy cool blast the fridge created when open and eased her to a sitting position on the floor. She watched as Andy's body reacted to the cool air, the fine hairs rising and goosebumps forming. Pulling her blouse free of her trousers she unfastened the fourth button and pulled it over her head, following quickly by her bra, trousers and underwear. She leaned around Andy and pulled items free before sitting in front of Andy and wrapping Andy's legs loosely around her hips.

"Tell me the flavours and I will reward you," Miranda whispered, nipping at Andy's ear again, knowing it drove her wild. Reaching inside the fridge she plucked out a chocolate covered strawberry and bit into it, keeping the juice in her own mouth only to lean forward and kiss Andy, letting the sweet juice and flesh travel between their mouths. They both swallowed the sweetened fruit.

"Mm, yum, chocolate strawberries." Andy grinned mischievously. Miranda popped the rest of the strawberry in Andy's mouth and lapped up the small trickle of juice that escaped from between her plump lips.

Miranda looked beside her at the platter of fruit. Cara had sliced strawberries, mango, papaya, grapes, berries and cherries. She hand-fed Andy while taking delicate bites of her own fruit, they had brief make-out sessions as a reward for correct answers and they both found pleasure at the different swirling flavours. She watched as Andy took the food between her lips, eating it slowly. Part of her wished she had not blindfolded the young woman, she could imagine how her eyes would blaze as they maintained eye contact and fed each other. However, watching Andy eat was one of her new favourite things, the young woman took great pleasure in every morsel that passed her lips, it was sensual. She ran the cold grapes and cherries over Andy's neck, earlobes, nipples, and lips before popping the fruit in either her own or Andy's mouth. She trailed her hands over Andy, massaging, caressing and stroking every inch she could reach.

Miranda stretched into the fridge and gripped the Hershey's chocolate sauce she'd purchased for ice cream topping. Unable to stop herself, she chuckled darkly causing Andy's grin to widen. "What mischief are you cooking up, my love?" Andy asked.

"Mm, I will reveal all, in good time," Miranda whispered. Lifting the lid, she squirted it along Andy's collarbone causing her to squeal. She licked the delicious treat from the brunette's skin. Placing a squirt on her finger, she slid it into Andy's mouth and watched as the brunette's tastebuds took in the sweetness. Andy hummed and sucked harder letting her hot tongue drag over the top of Miranda's index finger. She popped her finger free and smeared the treat over her nipples, scooting closer still she pulled Andy's head towards her nipples. Her eyes fell closed as she responded to Andy sucking hungrily on them. Biting her lip, she moaned, she was already throbbing with need but not ready to stop the sweet torture.

Andy leaned over and took her other nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl, taking in the chocolate treat. "Mm, you taste heavenly."

Reaching into the ice try Miranda took out an ice cube and slowly ran it over Andy's nipples, smirking as she heard her the young woman hiss as her already hard nipples got even more stimulated. Leaning down she sucked on the cold nipple, working it over with her tongue and warming it. Putting the ice in her mouth she trailed her lips and the ice cube over Andy's neck, collarbone, and breasts. Andy was panting and arching into her touch by the time the ice had melted.

"I want you to make love to me." Andy declared. "Right now." Miranda devoured her with her mouth, pulling Andy into her lap as best she could.

Andy ground against Miranda, leaving a trail of wetness. She ran her hand down Miranda's length gently fondling before cupping her. Miranda responded by growing harder and groaned. Andy lowered herself until she rubbed against the head of the cock, toying with it, rubbing it back and forth across her aching core and pushing her clit against the tip. Miranda's hands caressed her growing baby bump and Andy threw her head back and moaned loudly before lowering herself all the way on to the erection. "Oh, my god," Andy sighed as she rose up and down slowly. She was extraordinarily wet and Miranda observed her tightening the walls of her vagina gripping her as she quickened her pace.

"Don't stop," Miranda demanded as her hand fondled Andy's breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and finger.

Andy pushed Miranda's free hand between her legs and Miranda rubbed her thumb gently across Andy's clit as she rode her. Andy moaned. Each time she sank down and pressed her clit against Miranda's thumb. Holding on to Miranda's shoulders, she climaxed with a loud cry. The effect of the cry swept Miranda over the edge too, she exploded inside her with a growl.

Minutes passed with Miranda still buried deep inside Andy. Untying the blindfold, she searched Andy's eyes as she readjusted to the light. Miranda saw the blaze of satisfaction and love in the expressive eyes.

Andy lifted herself carefully and looked down at Miranda. "We should shower, then I want you to take me to bed, my love."

Miranda stood up unsteadily and pulled Andy into her arms, holding her close, breathing her in. "I love you." Miranda's words were muttered softly, amazed by the trust the brunette had placed in her.

"I love you too." Andy stepped back as Miranda put the items in the fridge and closed the door. Turning towards the brunette she saw her outstretched hand and clasped it, letting herself be led slowly up to their bedroom.

Andy moved to the en-suite and Miranda heard the hiss of the shower. Moving quietly, she watched as Andy stood underneath the hot spray before stepping in behind her. Taking the washcloth, she poured her body wash over it and rubbed soothing circles into Andy's skin. Andy moaned as the warm water and Miranda's gentle ministrations eased her. Turning around she saw the uncertainty in Miranda's eyes. She cupped Miranda's face, tilting her head so she could meet her eyes. "What is it, my love?"

"I hope I didn't take things too far, I forget myself sometimes and..." Andy placed a finger on Miranda's lips, cutting off her words.

"Miranda, I have no concerns when I am with you, you make me feel safe and loved." Andy smiled down at her. "And sexy, even with this." She ran her hands over her stomach. "Now switch, it is time to clean you off, I would hate to explain to Cara why there are chocolate stains on the bedsheets."

Miranda smirked. "I'm astonished there's any chocolate sauce left." They switched places with Miranda stepping under the warm stream of water.

"Mm, true, the twins have been using it in milkshakes. I'm surprised you didn't pull the honey or peanut butter out, you know how much I crave them." Andy took the body wash in her hands and created a lather over Miranda's skin.

"Next time," Miranda smirked as Andy's breath hitched at the idea.

After their shower, they dried off and Andy crawled into their bed and settled in under the comforter. "Hold me, Miranda." Miranda climbed in bed in her usual spot and cuddled in behind her, her arms stretched around her stomach as she held Andy close. They quickly fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke from dreams of the woman in her arms. Her erection pressed hard against Andy's ass. She breathed deeply, willing her body to settle but Andy had other ideas. She pushed gently against Miranda's and sighed happily. "Tease." Miranda husked sleepily.

Andy chuckled. Moving slightly, she pushed the tip against her opening allowing Miranda to enter her. Andy moved a little, in shallow thrusts that teased them both. Their lovemaking was slow and Andy felt the pressure building deep within her. Twitching against the hardness inside her, Andy whimpered her way through her orgasm.

Overwhelmed by the whole feeling, of Andy's stomach and breasts moving against her arm, Miranda gently succumbed to her own climax, moaning Andy's name softly as the brunette continued to move against her.

As Miranda moved away carefully, Andy turned and caught her lips in a loving kiss. "You never cease to amaze me," Andy whispered the words against Miranda's lips.

"I hope that continues," Miranda admitted. "I worry, that who I am will become something you grow to abhor." Miranda frowned.

"That will never happen, Miranda." Andy's eyes burned into Miranda's, willing her to see the depth of her love. "Being with you, having our children, I cannot imagine anything bringing me as much joy. I realise this was something you never planned for, and I understand it scares you, but I love you, of that I am certain." Andy's eyes twinkled. "And any time you want to lick cream off me, I will whip up a batch."

"Is it now a case of  _I licked it, so it's mine_?" Miranda asked with a chuckle. Andy nodded happily. "You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted, my darling.

"Mm, good to know." Andy snuggled into Miranda's side, resting her head on Miranda's shoulder and draping her arm over her stomach. Her thoughts ran wild with all the things she wanted to know about the older woman. "Miranda?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Do you ever miss..." Andy trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

"Go on," Miranda coaxed gently.

"Do you ever miss being with a man? I mean, I know we are intimate and everything, but do you ever miss having a penis fill you, and...and..." Andy stuttered through her question and the explanation behind it.

The question threw Miranda, and she wondered where it had come from. "My darling, there are times I reflect on it, but being with a man again, after you, no. I would not find enjoyment in that. Why?"

Andy blushed. "Well, my fingers and tongue aren't the same as a penis, and you married twice and..." Andy licked her lips. "...you still have the parts I have and the extras, I was curious if there was something I could do to, you know, make sure all your needs are fulfilled."

"My darling, you fill my every desire, and I adore every minute with you, being inside you, and with your fingers or tongue inside me. If I need anything else, I appreciate I will get it from you because I trust you enough to discuss it." Miranda raised Andy's head and brushed her thumb against her lips. "We have four months until our babies arrive in this world, until then, my only focus is making sure you and our children have everything you require, my only need is to have you, to come home to you and to hold you. The rest, well, that is a bonus." Miranda smiled. "Now, I have an idea for dessert, how does granita sound?"

Andy jumped from the bed clumsily causing Miranda to chuckle. "Don't move an iota, I'll get it," Andy claimed happily.

"Yes, Andréa," Miranda smirked as Andy hurried towards the door. "And careful on those stairs. I need you back here in one piece." She called after the retreating brunette.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy sassed as she exited the room, she poked her head around the door and grinned. "If you're lucky, you'll be the one rewarded."

"Acceptable," Miranda stated, offering the woman a warm smile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. A Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda’s Secret for the MirAndy Fun Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 6 - Dream Lover
> 
> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

Mirandaoften wondered if she had known Andréa in another life. It seemed as if she'd loved Andréa for an eternity. Their relationship continued to be effortless and yet somewhat daunting. There were times Andréa drove her crazy for one reason or another but she would do anything for her.

Although she was known for her impatience with small talk, she loved nothing more than hearing Andréa chattering away, ensuring she remained fully aware of what was occurring in her life outside their relationship. It was beyond anything she ever experienced before the young woman.

As a child, she imagined her fantasy lover, and she got it so wrong. Supposedly, her partner would fit right into the exact shape and size of that hole she left in her heart, the space left especially for her dream lover. James and Stephen fit in with what she perceived as her perfect love, and they had been far from ideal.

Mr Right had turned out to be Ms Right and finally, all those sappy love songs from over the years made sense. That morning she'd hummed along to Bobby Darrin's 1959 song, "Dream Lover." as it played through the Bose as she drank her coffee.

**_"Dream lover where are you, with a love, oh so true."_ **

She dreamed of her Andréa the night before and woke up happy and comforted. The dreams happened regularly. She often dreamt of them enjoying good times, where they laughed together, but the dream the night before showed her marrying the young woman who held her heart. She appreciated the infinite happiness the dream caused.

At almost 50 years old she honestly believed true love would elude her for the rest of her life. But then she had come along, her beautiful Andréa. She had found the true love, everyone searched for.

She now understood what love looked and felt like. Andréa realised, without being told, that she relished the quiet moments with soft music and candlelight, and that she wanted to be respected or supported when she became troubled by her various insecurities. She never assumed Andréa was her Ms Right, regardless of the deep feelings she harboured for the young woman while in her employ. She never tried to force her to fit in with the image of her dream lover, something conjured up by an imaginative child. She did not consider that Andréa could love her.

The last seven months with the woman had been a revelation. And she remained thankful for every moment she got to share them with Andréa.

She entered their relationship with no expectations, fearful that if she did, it would disappoint her when they somehow weren't met. She didn't need to nag or cajole the wonderful young woman who stormed into her life and turned everything on its head. She did not need to sulk, beg or plead for attention. She did not need to snoop, stalk or follow the young woman's every movement in the fear she sought comfort elsewhere. She trusted in what they were building together and she knew a level of contentment than she'd ever experienced before.

She recognised she always looked for someone who would just magically know what she wanted and who'd give it to her before she even asked. She needed someone who would take care of her every need. In her personal and professional life, it was sorely lacking, until Andréa. What she found in the woman provided her with the security she needed, but what she never expected was that it would roll over into her personal life.

And now, somehow, she was in her first ever authentic relationship. She recognised herself but she allowed Andréa come to know her in the most profound way. She had not sacrificed her soul to be in a relationship with Andréa. They both understood they held a responsibility to make things work, not only because of their deep feelings and the connection they built but for the children they would raise together. They were both willing to be swept away in the romance and passion of their love, but she recognised what she was building with Andréa was far more than that.

As Andréa waddled adorably into the room, her belly barely covered by the vest she wore, Miranda couldn't help but smile at the sight. They had celebrated the 28th week and had now entered the third trimester. The young woman stated she was ready to be done with the pregnancy, finding she'd needed to slow down, she was also finding it harder to get comfortable and struggled to sleep.

As the weeks bled into one another, they had been navigating a new level of intimacy, based on their enjoyment of one another in a non-sexual way. They had spoken openly and had taken the time to redefine what it really meant to be close. They made time to go on dates, enjoying dinners and light conversation as they focussed entirely on each other. She often spent the last part of her night caressing Andréa or massaging her into a state of pure bliss and the young woman's nimble fingers worked their magic and unloosened the tight knots in her neck and shoulders. The best moments were those they cuddled in bed. She adored it when they settled naked together and sharing that vulnerability as they spooned. She ran them baths in their large tub, and settled close, taking comfort from each other's bodies. They spoke about their hopes and dreams and their fears and longings and they were free to be open about their secret desires without fear of judgement. They had become emotionally closer.

They still enjoyed plenty of physical contact and Miranda was sure to find reasons to make sure she provided her beautiful Andréa with loving touches. She reached out to grab her hands to give them gentle squeezes and when she walked past, her hands caressed her neck, back or ran through her hair. She kissed her good morning, goodbye, hello and goodnight. She told her how beautiful she was every day. She did not want Andréa thinking she was unloved, and the woman returned her affection willingly. It sometimes appeared she didn't have time to cuddle, but she often stopped what she was doing to go in search of the young woman just to hold her for a few minutes. It seemed to reassure her she still found her attractive, and she loved her. She hoped Andréa found it comforting. It was something she missed with her pregnancy with the twins.

"My darling, how are my little eggplant's." Miranda's smile widened.

"They're fine, our boy's doing karate chops. I wish I could get a solid night's sleep." Andy grumbled.

"I have bought you one of those pregnancy pillows. Hopefully, we can get you comfortable." Miranda watched as Andréa eased herself onto the couch. "Do you need anything?" Miranda stood from her desk and moved towards the young woman. "Some tea, a book, some music?" She queried

"Do you mind if I put my feet up here?" Andy asked.

"Not at all my darling, I finished up with the book and was just thinking," Miranda explained softly.

"What were you thinking about?" Andréa spun her feet around and stretched out, grinning up at her.

"You," Miranda admitted. "As hard as I try, mere words really aren't enough to express how I feel about you, in all my life, I never dreamed I'd find a love like this." She watched as a blushed formed beautifully across her Andréa's cheeks. She knelt down in front of the brunette. "Having you in my life makes each day a little brighter. I can't wait to wake up in the morning because I know you'll be there. I think of you often throughout my day, and I rush home from work so I can be close to you again. You are one of my favourite people, my darling."

Andréa's smile was incandescent, and she realised she had never seen anything as beautiful. Unable to stop she moved in to snare her lips in a gentle kiss. She found herself pulled closer as Andréa deepened the kiss. She settled on the edge of the couch with the brunette and they continued to make out. Finding herself getting a little steamed up she broke the kiss and chuckled at Andréa's pout. "As much as I would like to continue this, I would infinitely prefer you to be comfortable, my darling. Now, I shall get your Kindle, a cup of chamomile, and some of those cookies our children are so fond of." She stood gracefully and made to move from the study.

"Miranda?" Andy's voice was sweeter than honey as she settled into the comfortable pillows on the sofa. "I love you."

Miranda smiled shyly. She had, beyond all doubt, found her dream lover, the one to last a lifetime.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Unwanted Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda’s Secret for the MirAndy Fun and Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.
> 
> Card 2 - Secret Admirer
> 
> As always I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. They are owned by Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.

Andy was uncomfortable, constantly ravenous, nauseous and so freaking horny it was unbelievable but she was also jubilant. She had the most gorgeous partner and family a woman would ask for. The experience of being pregnant, with Miranda, was magical and yet extraordinarily overwhelming.

It was late afternoon when Andy lay down to rest, having changed out into an oversized t-shirt. The resting was something her doctor and Miranda insisted on after her last checkup showed her blood pressure was higher than normal. She now picked up the twins from Dalton most days, travelling with them to the townhouse and settling them in with snacks and their homework while she took a few hours to relax before dinner.

Andy rarely slept in these moments of peace, but today her feet hurt, her back had been causing her constant discomfort and she was emotional. She let her thoughts roam to the woman who had captured her heart and the family they were building.

Anyone looking at Miranda assumed she was cold and distant but it was far from the truth when you scratched below her icy exterior. Miranda was, in fact, warm and extraordinarily loving and her innate sensuality often left Andy craving her. Nothing compared to having Miranda's full desire and attention focussed on her.

Which is why she was concerned. She knew Miranda would despise the recent changes occurring in her life.

Somehow she had incurred the unwelcome attentions of the newest cub reporter, Riley, it was attention that had grown as her belly swelled with Miranda's children. It started with him lingering beside her desk, for a few minutes every morning, trying to talk to her. This went on for several weeks until one day she was leaving to meet Miranda for lunch and he followed her, talking a mile a minute as he kept pace beside her until she reached Elias Clarke and Miranda swept her away into the waiting town car.

She honestly thought it was harmless. She was, for all intents, married, she had kids, and was extraordinarily pregnant. He couldn't have wanted anything more than to be friends, surely?

Yesterday, after their editorial meeting, she'd ambled slowly to her desk and eased herself down into her chair. Riley had leaned in, placing his hand on her belly and kissed her cheek. She'd moved away quickly and clenched her jaw, only just stopping herself from cursing him out. She'd seen Bernie and Greg frowning as he made his way to his desk, with a sly backward glance.

And now flowers had arrived. She recognised quickly they weren't from Miranda, not being anything close to the vibrant displays of colour the editor favoured. That morning she had found a bunch of variegated tulips on her desk, with no note attached and upon her arrival home with the twins, someone had left plain yellow tulips on the stoop with a note attached.

That morning she had taken the flowers into the office kitchen and left them sitting in a glass of water. Upon seeing the ones on the stoop she gestured for Cassidy to pick them up as she unlocked the door and once the door was shut behind them she asked for her to dispose of them and made her way slowly to the bedroom she shared with Miranda, surrounding herself with all things familiar.

How the fuck was she supposed to explain this to her mercurial love? Tears sprang into her eyes and curling herself around the large pregnancy pillow that smelled of Miranda, she let them flow.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda swept into the house and listening intently heard the furious whispered of her darling Bobbsey's coming from the kitchen. Kicking off her heels she stalked towards the kitchen, a small smile fading from her face as she spotted Caroline pushing the flowers into the bin as Cassidy toyed with the note.

"What is all this, Bobbsey's?" Miranda asked quietly.

"They arrived for Andy, she asked us to throw them away and took herself up to your bedroom," Cassidy explained. "There's a note, she didn't tell us what to do with it."

Miranda held her hand out and Cassidy handed her the note. "I'll check on her." She eyed her daughters. "I'm sure you have homework." Her lips quirked at the emphatic nodding. "Go on then." Miranda offered them a smile as they charged from the room, clattering up the stairs. Sparing a glance at the flowers, poking out from the bin, she pursed her lips.

Bernadette had made her aware of the cub reporter's interest in her Andréa the day before. Bernadette, who had been monitoring the situation with growing concern, and Greg Hill had called her. Greg admitted the young man in question was given the job as a favour to that floppy-haired, smarmy, rat bastard Christian Thompson, at the request of his immediate superior. He was frankly unhappy about the hiring, finding the young man in questions ability to wax poetic about his supposed talent wasn't matched by any written skill.

After securing Nigel, Emily and Serena's talents for finding out the gossip, she knew the not-so-Secret Admirer's intentions towards her love were far from honourable, having made a drunken bet with his old friend, Christian, to gain the attention of her lovely Andréa. She had set wheels in motion to fix the blatant disregard both men were showing for her Andréa, starting with cutting Christian off at the knees in his attempt to write for Vogue and Runway. She knew word would spread quickly.

Drifting through the house, she made her way to the bedroom she shared with the beautiful brunette. She understood Andréa's allure; her beautiful face, dark chestnut hair, bright smile and full breasts would have any red-blooded man wanting her. Miranda herself could not fight against the pull of the stunning young woman although she tried valiantly. Adding the gorgeous swell of her very pregnant belly and the fact she was glowing, even when obviously uncomfortable, and she was simply irresistible.

Stepping into her bedroom, her fists balled at the sound of her Andréa's muffled tears, causing her to scrunch up the note. She tossed it to the side and rushed over, pulling Andréa into her arms as best she could.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Andy felt herself being wrapped up in Miranda's arms, she nuzzled into the crook of her neck and inhaled the editor's signature scent, letting herself relax. "So…sorry." She husked.

"Shh, my beautiful Andréa. Dry your eyes." Miranda swiped her thumbs under her eyes. "Is this about the flowers?"

"I don't understand what he wants from me," Andy admitted. "I don't know how to handle this."

Miranda pursed her lips. "You do not have to handle this, my darling and he will pay for putting you in such an uncomfortable position. From what my spies tell me, he wants you to think he desires you, in the hope you are vulnerable enough to throw yourself in his path."

"But...but I have you." Andy blustered. "Why on Earth would I look any further than you?"

Miranda frowned. "Exactly, my darling. You have me, the Snow Queen, the dragon. Why would anyone believe I make you feel loved and desired?" She pulled Andy closer still, licking her lips. "They would not realise your warmth thawed my icy heart."

The words had Andy snuggling in further, but lifting her face to capture Miranda's lips in a soft kiss. Her lips moved slowly knowing there was no need to rush. "Or just how much you make my heart and soul sing." Andy murmured. "Among other things." She whispered teasingly, pulling back.

"Andréa..." Miranda moaned as Andy's lips trailed up her neck. Moving her head she caught Andy's lips with her own, offering her own feather light touches. Andy responded to the kiss and returned it wholeheartedly and Miranda's hands moved under Andy's t-shirt, rubbing her stomach before moving up to her sensitive breasts. Their kisses turned deep and hard and before she knew it Andy's hands had unbuttoned her trousers and was pulling her free.

Andy's wanted to take Miranda in her mouth, the urge was overwhelming. Sensing the rising desire, Miranda stood up and removed her trousers and underwear before making to lie beside Andy on the bed.

Andy sat up and stopped Miranda. Holding her hips Andy's tongue moved over Miranda's stomach and pelvic bone, while her hands entangled in Andy's hair.

Miranda groaned as Andy's hot mouth enclosed the tip and moved up and down. Andy's lips and teeth worked their magic scraping and kissing along her column, bringing her closer to her climax.

Andy's hot mouth released Miranda, and she moved up onto her knees, pulling Miranda flush against her and snaring her lips in a searing kiss. "I need you to take me. From behind. Deep and hard" Andy whispered in her ear. She nipped the sensitive pulse point at Miranda's neck.

Miranda eased Andy onto her side gently and clambered up beside her on shaky legs. "As much as that idea sounds appealing, there is something I must do first." She pulled the t-shirt off Andy and shrugged out of her own blouse, it delighted her that the woman was naked underneath. After removing her bra, Miranda initiated a kiss, her hands roaming freely over her. Their passion intensified and coaxed panting breaths from Andy. Moving down, she sucked and nipped on her breasts, which elicited tiny moans that inflamed her further. Running her lips over her belly, Miranda slipped Andy's leg over her shoulder and devoured her, swiping her tongue through hot, wet folds, humming at the exquisite taste.

Andy's body moved with each lick, nip and kiss, her hips rocking sensuously against Miranda's mouth as it teased her. Sensing Andy was about to come, Miranda eased back slightly, catching the small whimper of objection. She grinned up at the sight of the woman beside her.

Andy was biting her bottom lip, her face was flushed and her eyes were dark with desire. "Miranda, please..." Andy breathed.

"On your knees, my beautiful one," Miranda stated gently. As Andy complied, Miranda placed a pillow under her stomach for support. "Deep, you say?" She queried softly. "Are you certain?"

Andy nodded quickly. "Please, my love."

Miranda positioned herself on her knees behind the brunette, running a warm hand on her bare ass. "Who am I to deny you anything, my darling?" Miranda asked. She slipped between Andy's legs, easing herself inside slowly. Andy was expecting hard and fast and whimpered at the gentleness. Pulling out until only the tip remained, Miranda took a shuddering breath, listening to Andy panting, and thrust as deep as she could, working Andy long and slow.

Not getting what she wanted, Andy groaned. "Oh, fuck! Please, harder!" Andy wailed.

Miranda increased her tempo, getting lost in the sound of Andy's pleasure and the slapping of skin upon skin. Her hands cupped Andy's stomach as she continued to move, thrusting with abandon. "You are mine," Miranda growled. "You will always be mine." She leaned over Andy's back and sucked at her neck, leaving her branded.

The possessiveness of the words had Andy clenching around Miranda's shaft. They came together with Andy wailing Miranda's name. She could feel Miranda's orgasm, her cock throbbing and pulsating as it contracted against her walls. It was amazing. As Miranda continued to unload she welcomed the spreading warmth that had her climaxing again. It seemed like Miranda's climax was never-ending as streams of hot cum shot deep inside her.

Miranda pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Andy breathlessly as the younger woman moved back on her side awkwardly. Pulling her closer, Miranda wrapped herself around the young woman, taking comfort from the full body contact. A wide smile lit up Andy's face. She was clearly satisfied, at least for the moment.

"What sunshine is to flowers, your smiles are to humanity." Miranda husked turning to gaze at the beautiful woman beside her and brushing the hair from Andy's face. "I love you." She whispered.

"Mm, I love you too." Andy's smile grew and Miranda basked in the glow of happiness it provided.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was on a mission. Entering the St. Regis she moved to the King Cole Bar and spotted her lunch meeting waiting patiently at the bar.

Christian Thompson spun on his heel when he felt Miranda's presence and offered her a disarming smile. She pursed her lips and sat gracefully on a stool beside him, giving him a cold once-over. "You wished to see me?" Miranda stated.

"Would you like a drink?" Christian gestured for the bartender as Miranda shook her head. He ordered a scotch. "I want to write for Runway," Christian said, once again, trying to give her one of his killer smiles.

His smarmy grin set her teeth on edge and her jaw clenched instinctively. "And tell me, Mr Thompson, why should I allow you anywhere near my magazine?" Miranda queried, her tone icy.

"Well, they nominated me for the Crystal Quill and..." He trailed off when he saw her smirk.

"And I assume you expect to win? Against so much talent?" Miranda watched him nod quickly and shook her head at his excess of confidence. "I am aware Vogue has already declined your offer to write for them." Miranda's smile widened as shock filtered through his eyes. It wasn't well known he had been touting articles at both publications, looking for the best offer.

"Um, well, you see..." Christian stumbled over his words as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Finish your drink, we'll take this elsewhere." Miranda declared. It was time to put her plan into action.

"Oh, of course." The request surprised Christian, but he knocked his drink back and stood as Miranda gathered herself, putting her Gucci shades on as she led him from the building and into the waiting town car.

Miranda smirked at Roy who glanced at her as she slid into the waiting backseat as Christian hastened around to the driver's side. sliding in beside Miranda who stared at her cell phone, tapping a few messages out and ignoring his presence as Roy drove.

Pulling up outside the Mirror office. Christian's disbelief had her internally clapping her hands together in glee. "Come along, Mr Thompson."

"Um, why?" Christian was confused.

Miranda looked at him, sliding her shades down the bridge of her nose. "I thought you may wish for a reintroduction to my Andréa. You did provide her with the distinctive sobriquet of Miranda Girl." Miranda leaned into his space. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Mr Thompson. Now, come along." Roy held the door open for Miranda and she slid from the car.

Christian was hesitant as he slid across the back seat to step onto the sidewalk. Seeing Miranda waiting, tapping her foot impatiently, he baulked.

With a loud sigh, she leaned back into the car and gripped his ear between two fingers, wrenching him from the Mercedes. Miranda strode into the front office, past a stuttering receptionist and into the bullpen with Christian's ear firmly in her grip.

Conversations came to a standstill as Miranda swept past reporter's glaring at those who dared to cross her path. She eyed Greg Hill, giving him a subtle nod of acknowledgement, all the while dragging the writer along in her wake. Her eyes zeroed in on a young man leaning casually against her Andréa's desk next to the very large bunch of flowers she had sent.

She examined him. He was dark haired with cold blue-grey eyes, and smartly dressed, especially for a lowly cub reporter. He gaped at Miranda in disbelief.

Miranda decided he was an idiot for not hightailing it. Stepping beside Riley she finally let go of Christian's ear and from the corner of her eye spotted as he rubbed it furiously. He had tears sparkling in his eyes. The nearby reporters shuffled closer, expecting fireworks.

"Pay the man," Miranda told Riley, her tone deceptively quiet. She could see Andréa spotted it was Def-Con 1. Hurricane Miranda was about to sweep through the newsroom.

"Am I supposed to comprehend what you are on about?" Riley's attempt at bravado had her pursing her lips, and she glared at him. He took three steps backwards hitting the wall.

"You know exactly what I am talking about you foolish little boy." Miranda hissed as she rolled her eyes. "Pay Christian what you owe him for losing your ridiculous bet and skedaddle back to whatever rock you crawled out from."

"Do you even realise who you're speaking to?" Riley puffed out his chest and stepped into Miranda's personal space, towering above her. "Who my father is?" In a matter of milliseconds, she had both his and Christian's ear between her fingers and she twisted savagely.

"Now, if you act like unruly little boys, I will treat you as such." Miranda glanced at her Andréa and saw disbelief and amusement battling in her expressive eyes. "My darling, is there somewhere I can take these two, somewhere private?"

"There's the conference room." Greg's voice called gleefully from a few meters away.

She looked up and saw him gesturing to a room beyond Andréa. Nodding once she pulled the young men along with her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was astonished. What the hell was Miranda playing at?

Bernie moved towards her desk, where she sat with her head down, her cheeks flaring red. "Mm, it seems Miranda hasn't lost her knack. I wondered if I'd ever see this side of her again." Bernie tilted Andy's face towards hers, catching her eyes. "She loves you. I have only ever seen her like this about the twins. But the last time I saw her grab a man in such a way was with Seth and Eli. She smacked their heads together."

Greg sauntered over, having been eavesdropping at the closed door, to seem as if he was protecting Miranda's privacy. "I'll put $50 on Riley peeing himself in abject fear." he clapped his hands together.

Andy thought back on the note left with the tulips and shuddered.

_**S**_ _ **ince the first moment I set eyes on you, I have been mesmerised by your flawless beauty.**_   _ **It**_   __ **sings to me.**  
__**And your eyes, they suck me in and inspire me.  
****Your not-so-secret admirer, R xox**

"As long as he leaves me alone," Andy whispered honestly.

"I didn't realise he'd sent flowers," Greg stated softly. "You know, if you were so inclined, you could place an official complaint in. Sexual Harassment is very much frowned upon."

"I didn't wanna make a fuss," Andy whispered. "And now this..."

Miranda swept from the conference room, with two very subdued men following her, Christian had a fistful of twenty-dollar bills clutched in his hand while Riley rubbed his forehead, his wallet poking out from his breast pocket. Both men looked down, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes and rushed from the building as if the Devil was snapping at their heels.

Miranda stepped beyond the milling crowd and back towards Andy. Spinning her chair, she knelt in front of the brunette and offered her a small genuine smile. "My darling, it seems many in the publishing world believe this thing between us is anything but the truest form of love. And you understand how it thrills me to prove the world wrong." Miranda dug into her blazer pocket, setting her cellphone and Elias Clarke swipe card on the floor beside her. Miranda pulled out a ring box, a shy smile gracing her face.

Andy gasped. "Miranda, what..." Andy trailed off as Miranda placed a finger over her lips.

"I know I am no catch, nor am I one for cloying expressions of sentimentality, but you affect me in a way no other has before and you make me want to be better, at everything. You bring me hope, Andréa." Miranda removed her finger from Andy's lips and flipped open the ring box.

Andy could see the nervousness in Miranda's eyes and her own were filling with tears. She looked down and gasped at the elegant platinum band with a large heart cut pink diamond.

"Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife, Andréa?" Miranda breathed the question hesitantly.

Upon searching the clear blue eyes, Andy saw hope, nervousness and love shining within them. She nodded, before greeting Miranda with one of her brightest smiles. "Yes," Andy whispered. "Oh God, a thousand times, yes."

Miranda launched herself to her feet, pulling Andy into her arms and laughing joyously, unconcerned by the witnesses to the happiest moment of her life since the birth of her twins. "Thank you, my darling. Thank you." Miranda whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	16. The Woman, The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the MirAndy Fun and Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.  
> Card 5 - Boxers  
> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

Walking quietly into the living room, Miranda smiled to see her loves cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket, watching Fantastic Beasts, yet again.

"I want a Niffler." Cassidy giggled as the creature in question ransacked the bank.

"Well, I want the Thunderbird," Caroline claimed. "Sensing danger and creating storms is far better than hunting for glittery objects."

Miranda watched as Andy threw the blanket off, and huffed as she eased her way, awkwardly, to her feet. "How many times do I have to tell you? The Demiguise is the superior creature. Just imagine being able to become invisible when you feel threatened and having precognitive sight so you can't be captured."

Miranda had heard this discussion multiple times, and the earnestness of the conversation between Andy and her beautiful daughters always made her smile. Catching her future wife's eyes, she offered her one of her rare smiles and her eyes trailed over her. Miranda's smile widened at the sight of the brunette in a not-so-oversized t-shirt and men's boxers. The t-shirt clung to her rapidly expanding bump.

"Hey, beautiful." Andy greeted her happily. "Your dinner's still warming in the oven. We couldn't wait." Miranda watched as she bit her lip.

"Good, I would rather you not starve any of our babies, my darling." Miranda stepped forward and pulled her as close as possible. She caught Andy's small huff of displeasure at not being able to get as close as she would like.

"I'm getting too big for cuddles." Andy pouted. "This is stupid." Tears sprang into her eyes and Miranda frowned at the sight of them.

"None of that, now." Miranda cupped her jaw gently and placed a brief kiss on her lips. "You will never get too big for my arms. Now, did you tell the twins our news?"

"Nooo," Andy whispered. "I didn't fancy being found smothered by your eldest."

"Mm, how many times do I have to state my eldest daughter does not hold any murderous intentions towards you?" Miranda's lips twitched. Caroline's relationship with Andy was growing stronger each day that passed and they often teased each other about Caroline's initial behaviour.

"If you say so. She definitely breathes fire though." Andy muttered.

"Well, of course, she does. She is her mother's daughter." Miranda watched her daughters staring at the large TV, oblivious to their conversation.

"I'm just gonna go pee. It seems like the little Prince is intent on using my bladder as a football." Andy smiled and waddled from the room.

Miranda had to admit she was euphoric about the younger woman's agreement to marry her, but she needed to discuss matters with the twins before word spread. Stepping closer, she grabbed the remote and paused their movie.

"Mo-om, nooo!" Cassidy yelled, aghast.

Caroline offered her a small smile of welcome and patted the seat between herself and her sister. Miranda pulled the blanket covering them and sighed.

Both twins were wearing almost matching outfits of pinstriped cotton boxer shorts and t-shirts embroidered with their names. The major difference being the colours they wore. Cassidy preferred purple and red whereas Caroline preferred green and blue.

Their new sleepwear had been a gift from Andy after both Caroline and Cassidy queried why she insisted on padding around the house wearing such a thing. They listened when Andy explained how comfortable it was.

The sight made her smile, but she also despaired. She wanted her family to be comfortable, but it wasn't something she would have deemed suitable, not before Andy spun her world off its axis.

"I have something to discuss with you, Bobbsey's." Miranda was suddenly nervous and her hands became sweaty. Rubbing them on her trousers she opened her arms and pulled the twins into her sides. "This afternoon, I went to the Mirror offices and certain things happened." She grimaced but continued to explain. "As you know, Andréa has been receiving some unwanted attention from one of her colleagues. Well, mommy dealt with it the only way she knows how, and there may be a small mention of it in the newspaper tomorrow."

"What did you do?" Caroline groaned.

"I took two men by the ears, took them. Somewhere quiet and banged their heads together as I gave them a stern talking to." Miranda swallowed nervously. "And then I asked Andréa to marry me."

"But mom, Andy isn't wearing a ring," Cassidy stated.

Caroline jumped up, looking angry and stamping her foot. "Did she refuse you? Just wait until she comes back in here. I will. ..I'll tell her she's stupid!"

Miranda smiled softly. "Caroline, Andréa said yes, she has consented to become my wife. I had a ring made, but it is a little small as the babies are making her fingers swollen."

"I put it on my chain." Miranda looked up to see Andy standing hesitantly in the doorway and gestured her over, observing as Caroline ran to meet her, throwing her thin arms around her middle.

Looking up into Andy's eyes, Caroline had tears in her own. "I'm sorry, Andy. I don't think you're stupid. It's just, you make mom happy and I don't want to see her sad again."

"Brushing her hand through Caroline's hair, ruffling it, Andy grinned." I know, Caro." She bent and picked Caroline up, grunting with the effort. "Wow, surely you've not grown that much since the last time I picked you up?" Andy took the half a dozen steps to the sofa and sat down carefully beside Miranda, settling into the cushions with the little girl on her lap.

Cassidy frowned before clambering up on Miranda's knee and cuddling in. Her thumb made its way into her mouth and she pouted as Miranda swatted it away.

"Bobbsey, surely you don't want a mouth full of braces?" Miranda chided gently.

"When will you get married?" Cassidy asked.

"I thought we could get a licence and go to City Hall," Miranda stated. "I'm sure we could arrange it for next week or the week after."

"Hell no!" Andy hissed.

Miranda looked up sharply. "Explain." She stated coldly, fearing Andy had changed her mind.

"I am not marrying you while I am the size of a small house, Miranda," Andy stated. "Can you imagine the photos? Uugh, they'd be hideous. You'd no doubt look all glam and then I'd be there looking like a beached whale."

Miranda felt the sting of relief as the twins giggled. "We shall discuss this further, however, I just have one thing to say." Miranda caught Andy's eyes. "You are even more beautiful now, as you carry our children than ever."

Andy shook her head. "Ridiculous." Taking the remote she started the movie back up and settled in, snuggling into Miranda.

Andy heard the light whisper. "My darling, I will get my way."

"Yeah, yeah! When hell freezes over or you wear the pyjamas I got for you." Andy grinned up at her.

"Andy, you're missing the movie." Cassidy moaned.

"Squirt, I've seen it like a gazillion times." Andy chuckled as Caroline glared at her. "Okay, okay. I'm watching." Resting her head on Miranda's shoulder she felt three warm hands on her stomach and smiled happily. It was moments like this, with her family, that made life worthwhile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The evening passed quietly and Andy thought she had successfully derailed Miranda's wish to be married at City Hall. Settling in the bed, she waited patiently for Miranda to finish preparing herself for sleep. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

It had been an interesting day, and the congratulations and well wishes she and Miranda had received from the guys at the Mirror had been well received. Even Ramirez, who had been particularly standoffish since her nomination for the Crystal Quill and her promotion to staff columnist, had grinned and offered her sincerest wishes for their happy marriage. Bernie had been thrilled and pulling her into a hug told her she couldn't wish for a better sister-in-law.

She wondered what Greg had planned for their announcement. Miranda had told him he had free reign to break the news of their engagement however he saw fit, a move that had left Andy stunned.

Hearing the bathroom door opening, Andy's eyes opened and her mouth dropped at the sight before her. Miranda stood, with her hands on her hips, wearing a smile. She had changed into a royal blue t-shirt with a monogrammed M on the left breast. Her lower half was covered with matching cotton boxer shorts that proclaimed her;  _'M.P_ _: The woman, the legend'_.

Andy had thought the comment was funny at the time of purchase, but now she saw the truth and she was newly amazed that she got to experience this side of the woman. Andy continued to gape as Miranda stalked forward confidently, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. When she reached the bed, Miranda crawled on all fours to hover over her.

"Well, as big of a Devil as I am, I cannot make Hell freeze over, my darling. So, I opted for the only other option in order to get my way." Miranda gave Andy a wide smile. "You are a woman of your word, Andréa, and as you can plainly see, I am wearing the pyjamas you provided, which means that we will get married, as soon as practically possible."

Andy was gobsmacked. When she handed Miranda and the twins their gifts the week before all three of them had claimed they wouldn't be seen dead in such things. But then Cassidy had crawled into bed with her one afternoon, wearing hers. The next day Caroline had done the same. And since then, whenever they were watching movies and wanting to be comfortable, they wore the items she provided.

Miranda had shaken her head in disbelief the first time she had found all three of them curled on the couch, almost matching, and she had changed into comfortable clothes herself, but not those Andy provided. Miranda favoured silk shorts and camisoles and the comfort of her favourite grey cashmere robe.

Shaking her head, Andy let out a breathless laugh. "I should have known better than to throw down the gauntlet. But you win. We will get married as soon as can be arranged, but I refuse to do so at City Hall. It is an ugly place and when we do this, I want it to be somewhere beautiful. A park or the beach, damn it all Miranda, the back garden here would be a perfect option."

"Here? In our home?" Miranda sat back on her heels and contemplated Andy's words. "Yes, I can see how that would be a perfect solution." Miranda tilted her head, searching Andy's eyes for any signs of uncertainty. Seeing none, she sighed and moved next to the brunette. "I must say, you were correct about this attire, it is comfortable and I find the lack of restriction pleasing. Perhaps you can find it in your heart to provide more suitable night attire?"

Andy chuckled and turned on her side to face Miranda. "You constantly surprise me, Miranda." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Miranda's lips. "Can I ask, why do you want to do this so quickly?"

"I want you to be a Priestly, for us all to be joined in name as well as in the heart, before our children enter this world," Miranda admitted. "I know that probably sounds old-fashioned and it wouldn't really make a difference, but..." Miranda closed her eyes. "...I want to be your wife, more than I have ever wanted anything. I can join my name with yours if you wish to hyphenate, I will become Miranda Priestly-Sachs, our youngest children could carry both names. As you know the Bobbsey's are officially Harrington-Priestly's, but they choose to go by Priestly."

"Miranda, sweetheart, you are babbling and that's my job." Andy smiled softly. "Priestly-Sachs sounds really good."

Miranda smiled softly, loving the way Andy could ease her mind so easily. "Thank you for understanding."

"Anytime," Andy whispered, stifling a yawn. "Now it's time to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, my darling." Miranda turned and flicked her lamp off, settling the room into darkness. She sighed and wrapped herself around Andy's back, humming as she was enveloped in the younger woman's warmth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	17. When The Devil Became One With The Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a continuation of Miranda's Secret for the MirAndy Fun and Frolics. Comments and Reviews are always vastly appreciated.  
> Card 3 - Demon/Angel.  
> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

Miranda hit the ground running the next morning. She had plans to make, and nothing would stop her. Stepping off the last step, she caught the twins whispering and frowned.

"Mom will go ape..." Cassidy stated.

"Totally bananas." Caroline agreed.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Andy reassured. "I'm sure she'll take it in the spirit it was meant."

Miranda stepped into the kitchen and coughed quietly to let her family know she was there. "And what will I supposedly be going  _ape_  about?" She sat next to Andy and offered a small smile when she pushed a mug of coffee in front of her. She then pushed that morning's Mirror towards her and tapped the page.

Miranda squinted down at the page and saw it there was an illustrated comic strip, something the paper did not usually include within its pages.

Pulling her glasses onto her nose, she saw Greg Hill's name and the headline of the article. She decided to read that before perusing the comic.

_**Who said chivalry in romance is dead? Some of us, myself included, just need Miranda Priestly to show us the way.** _

_Summer is by far my favourite time of the year. As New York City swelters through its sunny days, I love nothing more than to sit in my office and watch my staff sweat over their assignments. I do so in the knowledge each one of them, with only one or two exceptions, are giving me their very best._

_I've been told I am a fair boss, yet there are also those within my ranks who believe I am a tyrant because I don't give praise readily. If someone is good at their job, they get to keep it._

_But regardless of how I am viewed, I believe each of the people under me should be treated with respect, not just by me, but also by their peers._

_In the past few days, I watched something unfolding before my eyes which left one of my staff feeling overwhelmed and uncomfortable. She was on the receiving end of some unwanted attention, which I assumed wasn't such a big deal because_ she _did not raise it with me. I found out the hard way she just did not wish to rock the boat and make a fuss._

_Research shows that violence and harassment are rife against female journalists, although most who experience it never report it._

_The initial years as a journalist are hard but being exposed to behaviour that makes anyone feel unsafe or ashamed is not part and parcel of career progression._

_I'm very much aware of the old boy mentality within my chosen industry, the belief that women shouldn't cover sports, business or politics. I am familiar with women in similar roles to myself being judged on their appearance over their ability._

_It must be draining to be a woman in a man's world_.

_Events over the last 24 hours have taught me a necessary lesson. As I sit in my office overseeing the news that comes to you, I may be blind to what exactly is happening in my newsroom. I choose what I see and hear and I am admittedly oblivious to a lot of what goes on, and that makes me a terrible boss._

_I realise in this day and age many women don't want a knight in shining armour charging in, on their trusty steed, to rescue them, but women must realise that chivalry is not a bad thing._

_We live in a world of increased female independence and some women have taken on the belief that they don't need anyone to hold open their door, pull out their chair, or walk on the street side of the sidewalk. They feel they don't need protecting._

_But surely, they must realize that allowing someone to take part in these actions is not a sign of weakness, but a demonstration of strength._

_I have, over the last six months been shown that strength comes in many forms. From kindness in a world that is not always so kind, from refusing to be hardened by the cruelty of the world and from caring deeply and loving with all your heart._

_This lesson came from cub reporter, turned columnist, Andy Sachs. I have watched Andy struggle to be accepted, she has been dismissed by her peers, and had her work belittled. Yet she has proven time and again just how invaluable her contributions are, and hopefully, she will be rewarded accordingly for her hard work, talent and dedication._

_Because throughout everything, Andy has continued to shine brightly, offering each one of us here at the Mirror a wide smile and her genuine warmth_ ,  _as well as glimpses into her highly developed sense of humour and flights of whimsy._

_What I have come to realise, is when you are different people don't always know how to react to you or accept you. They are not used to seeing people who don't quite fit in, who don't follow the crowd._

_It takes someone special to see beyond the face you may portray to the world, who accepts the struggles life has bestowed upon you, whose integrity is greater than any rule book and whose loyalty is stronger than blood._

_And I witnessed that kind of loyalty for myself when Miranda Priestly stormed my newsroom, in a move worthy of the greatest romantic comedy, to take two grown men to task, leaving them blubbering like babies. The reason - they disrespected the woman she loves._

_I only wish I could have been a fly on the wall of my conference room as she tore those men a new butt. Miranda's got this smart, sophisticated, savage thing going on that is truly awe-inspiring._

_But nothing could have prepared me for the Queen of Fashion's next move as she knelt on the dusty floor of the newsroom, in front of 80% of my staff, and proposed to Andy. A move that had the most hardened journo's present at that moment actually tearing up._

_It was simply beautiful, a heartfelt declaration of adoration and hope for a brighter future_   _as they continue to prove our world wrong._

_By the way, Andy said yes!_

_I hope each one of you, our readers, will join us here at the Mirror in wishing the future Priestly-Sachs all the very best for their upcoming marriage_ ,  _which I believe could happen sooner rather than later. I'm sure we'll be one of the first to know._

Miranda bit her lip, trying to stifle her laughter as she started to view the little boxes that illustrated the scene in the newsroom the previous day. Miranda through the comic strip was hilarious.

The first illustration contained a cartoon figure that held an uncanny resemblance to her, except for the pointy horns and a forked tail that matched the red stilettos, tugging a red-faced Christian into the newsroom by his ear. Certain faces were clear in the onlookers while others were shadowed.

The second showed the moment she caught sight of Riley leaning against her Andréa's desk and she was breathing fire while steam came out of her ears. Andréa's baby bump was obvious and she thought the gold halo around the younger woman's head was a nice touch.

The third had her with both men's ears between her fingers, a smirk on her face as she gazed at Greg with an eyebrow raised, he had drawn himself smiling gleefully as he pointed towards another room.

The fourth illustration showed Christian and Riley running from the newsroom with tears streaming down their faces and their butts on fire as Miranda looked on, dusting her hands off. There was a speech bubble over her head holding the words,  _'That's all!'_

The fifth showed her on one knee, her tail pointing upright. Instead of being forked, it was set in the shape of a heart. She was holding out a small box towards Andréa and an oversized sparkly, pink diamond ring glistened. It depicted Andréa in a swoon, with her own speech bubble showing her acceptance with 'YES' in bold capitals.

The last box showed her, carrying Andréa across her lap, one hand resting on her baby bump, while she rode a very large Saint Bernard dog out of the newsroom to the cheers and clapping of the onlookers.

Unable to stop herself, she let out a peal of laughter. She laughed until tears flowed and clutched her stomach. When she finally got herself under control, Miranda caught sight of her daughter's stunned faces which set her off again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was surprised when Miranda didn't leave for Runway at her usual time, instead, Emily and Jessica arrived at the townhouse and they sequestered themselves away in Miranda's study.

Grabbing her reporter bag, Andy brewed some tea and settled at the kitchen island. Connecting to the home WIFI, she started researching for her next column, having been given an idea from Greg's article, about sexual harassment in the workplace.

Pulling her notepad to one side and uncapping her favourite pen she started tapping out figures and arranging her ideas and thoughts into some semblance of order.

She worked solidly for an hour before a knock on the door frame had her looking up into Miranda's eyes. It was unusual for the editor to hover in such a way, almost nervously.

She gave the older woman a wide smile. "What is it, love?"

"I was hoping you would join me at the Office of the New York City Clerk," Miranda stated softly.

"Wow, okay." Andy breathed.

"I understand if you do not wish to do so tod...oh!" The realisation of Andy's agreement filtered through Miranda's brain, and she smiled widely. "If you could be ready to leave within the hour, my angel."

Andy sat back and saved her work before closing the lid of her laptop. "Angel? That's new. The halo must have appeared overnight." She grinned. "I'm ready when you are, but I may need some assistance with my shoes."

"Come, my angel," Miranda smirked. "I shall  _assist_  you as you need it, always." Miranda stepped closer and placed the empty mug in the dishwasher. She turned back towards Andy and eased her the younger woman to her feet.

Andy huffed as Miranda pushed herself as close as she could get, brushing the bangs from her face. "Where did Em and Jess go?"

"Back to Runway, they have instructions and there is work to do." Miranda pulled her in for a gentle kiss which Andy couldn't help but deepen and hummed as her arousal spiked. Miranda pulled back, her eyes now a darker shade of blue. "We do not have time for this, Andréa." She husked.

Andy whimpered. It seemed like it had been such a long time since she and Miranda had made love and yet it had only been two days since they had been physically intimate. She needed the editor like she needed air. "Soon?" Andy husked.

"As soon as we get home, James will be picking the twins up from school for the weekend," Miranda reassured her. "We shall have all weekend."

"Excellent." Andy grinned.

Miranda led her gently towards the closet. Opening the door, she pulled Andy's converse out from the line of shoes there. She helped ease her down into a chair that had been placed beside the door for this purpose. She knelt in front of the young woman and grinned up at her. "Kneeling at your feet seems to be becoming a regular occurrence, my angel." She eased Andy's swollen feet into them before tying them efficiently.

"If only the world could see you now, my love. So far removed from the Devil in Prada, it's laughable." Andy ran her fingers across Miranda's cheek. "If people could only see you how I see you, they would know just how wrong they are. They would see how beautiful you are. You would have the world falling at your feet."

"People only see what they want to, my angel and the rest of the world wishes to believe I'm the devil, as a woman in a position of power. They think I pull the strings to make those around me dance to my whim and they are correct." Miranda leaned back on her haunches. "But when you truly love someone, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no other, knowing they are capable of causing the most hurt, but also confident in the fact they will not cause you such pain." Miranda licked her lips. "That is what I have done for you, it is what I will do for our children. I will lay my heart bare to you every day, not only as my wife but as the very extension of my soul. That I promise you."

"God, you're beautiful." Andy reiterated again. "How did I ever get to be so blessed?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had all she and Andréa needed to be issued a marriage licence. The day before, after leaving Andréa and returning to Runway, she had submitted an application for their marriage licence via City Clerk Online and was given a confirmation number. It made things far easier to finalise the application in person.

When they appeared together for their marriage licence the room turned silent as they proceeded to the information desk. They waited briefly and when called forward she placed their valid ID and proof of her divorces and paid the $35 fee without batting an eyelid. The paperwork indicated they had chosen to change their surnames, and upon their marriage, they would both legally be Priestly-Sachs.

Luckily the clerk processed their licence quickly while they waited. She knew they have 60 days to arrange everything, but Miranda knew everything would be in place for the following weekend. Emily and Serena would act as witnesses, while Nigel was currently working on becoming ordained through American Marriage Ministries so he could register with the NYC Clerk's Office Marriage Bureau and then, all being well, officiate the ceremony.

Jessica had already been fielding calls from designers offering to create the most beautiful designs for both herself and Andréa and she would need to work quickly to make a decision.

They arrived home two and a half hours after leaving, and Miranda took Andréa by the hand and led her slowly up to their bedroom. She leaned against the door as she closed it behind them and sighed.

At Andréa's dark eyes focusing on her, the butterflies ran rampant in the pit of her stomach and she felt that part of her stirring. The sight of the brunette's wide smile as she strode forward to cup her face in her hands took her breath away.

She claimed Andréa's lips with her own and walked her backwards until they reached the nearest wall, trapping the younger woman between it and her. Miranda felt the rippling movement across Andréa's stomach, a sign of activity from her children that made her heart soar. She continued to kiss her hungrily. Pushing herself as close as possible, but it wasn't close enough.

Andréa grasped her by her hips and pulled her flush against her, closing the space between them as she kissed with fervour. "I need you, my love."

Miranda started to ease Andréa out of her oversized shirt and kissed every inch of skin she uncovered. She raised herself onto her tiptoes to kiss her again, letting her tongue dance sensuously against Andréa's before stepping back and freeing her.

She watched as Andréa rolled her eyes and pushed past her, taking her hand. She tugged Miranda towards the bed. She pushed Miranda down into the mattress. "Sit." She stated, grinning wickedly.

"But I am still fully dressed, my angel," Miranda smirked up at the brunette. "And yet, you are somewhat undressed."

"That is because you are  _somewhat_  impatient, my love." Andréa smiled softly. She tugged at the waist of the jogger jeans she was wearing, easing them down her legs. She eased her sneakers off and kicked her pants away.

Miranda's hands mapped her waist, before trailing over her stomach lightly. She heard Andréa's breath hitch before she hissed and rubbed a spot on her upper stomach. Miranda's hand covered hers and she could feel the little fist or foot of her unborn daughter. She gently pushed against the baby and felt the flurry of movement.

Leaning back, Miranda pulled Andréa close and spoke softly against the skin of her stomach. "I'm going to rock you into dreamland, my babies." She stated.

Andréa grinned. They had both noticed a decrease in movement after they made love as if the twins had been lulled to sleep by the rocking motion that it entailed.

Miranda knew that deep down Andréa adored feeling the babies move, finding it reassuring, but as the pregnancy progressed it was getting more cramped for them and sometimes it became quite uncomfortable for her. It would only get worse before their birth.

Andréa leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was so soft, gentle and undemanding. A kiss like none she'd ever had before, except with her Andréa. Their lips moved together as she returned the kisses. The love flowing between them took her breath away. She pulled Andrea down so she was straddling her lap, holding her close as she inhaled the soothing scent of the younger woman.

It was as if at that moment Miranda's universe consisted only of her Andréa, the full soft lips kissing her and the curvy body pressed as close as it could get.

Miranda slid her hands over Andréa's breasts before trailing it down between her legs. Andréa was pressed so close she couldn't actually do anything to breach her panties, but she could feel the heat radiating of off her as she pressed her hand firmly against her, pushing the cotton against her as she rubbed lightly.

Andréa bit her lower lip and moaned as her legs seemed to tremble against hers. The brunette ducked her head into Miranda's shoulder and she could feel the whisper of her breaths as she panted.

"Oh God, I'm...I'm...coming!" Andréa cried out loudly.

Miranda could feel her wetness through the thin material of Andréa's panties. She took in the sight of the younger woman's graceful neck, her pale, slim shoulders and down to her wonderfully full breasts which were tipped with hard nipples. Knowing how sensitive they were, Miranda couldn't resist bending forward to lavish them with attention.

Andréa gasped as she sucked softly on her nipple and her arm snaked around her waist to securely pull her close, the other came up to toy with the other breast. Andréa ran her fingers through her hair and whimpering and gasping her encouragement.

Miranda moved her fingers into the sides of Andréa's panties and tugged until the material tore. She chuckled darkly as the younger woman gasped. She pushed Andréa back onto her feet and followed.

She stripped out of her blazer and blouse slowly, feeling Andy's eyes trailing over her. Once again, Miranda stepped into the younger woman's personal space and turned them before laying her carefully on the bed and settling large pillows under her lower back, neck and head. Andréa lay there, her eyes showing her pleasure as she let her trousers pool at her feet and shed her underwear.

She knew Andréa tired easily and the position she had placed her in would enable her to just lie back and relax while she did most of the work and made the experience as intimate as possible.

Miranda joined her on the bed and snared her lips in demanding and passionate kisses. She trailed her lips to kiss Andréa's lips, her eyelids and around to her ear before working her way down her neck.

"Oh God, don't tease me, my love." Andréa gasped.

"Patience, my angel," Miranda whispered teasingly as she blazed kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Please, Miranda." Andréa was panting and holding herself open for her.

Miranda's eyes darkened as she held herself up over the younger woman.

Andréa pulled her down and tried to get her inside and after some fumbling, Miranda reached down and guided herself to sit against the younger woman's hot pussy. She focused on her face.

The love Miranda could see in her Andréa's eyes kept all her old fears at bay.

As she moved slowly, ensuring she did not hurt the woman below her, she swore she would be gentle and careful and once fully sheathed, just held herself steady.

"Make love to me." Andréa's whisper in her ear as she used her legs to pull her closer set her senses aflame.

She slowly moved inside Andréa, gazing into her eyes and kissing her. Andréa was reacting to the slow strokes and was writhing under her as she started to thrust harder.

Andréa started to moan as Miranda pushed her towards her orgasm, her inner walls contracting around her length.

She tumbled into her own orgasm as waves of the most intense pleasure coursed through her. "I love you, my angel," Miranda called out as she unloaded semen into her fiancée.

"Oh God, I love you." Andréa husked in her ear as they caught their breath. "I can't wait to marry you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
